Streng vertraulich
by ZannaBQ
Summary: Heero muß ein Praktikum absolvieren um seine Berufsausbildung zu beenden. Doch so einfach und problemlos wie er sich das vorgestellt hat ist das nicht, denn er lernt jemanden kennen der sein Leben gehörig durcheinander bringt.
1. Teil 1: Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** Die Jungs und GW gehören nicht mir, und ich will auch kein Geld damit verdienen.  
**Betadank:** Laren

**Pairings:** 1x2 (fürs erste, später wohl noch mehr)

**Inhalt:** Heero muß ein Praktikum absolvieren um seine Berufsausbildung zu beenden. Doch so einfach und problemlos wie er sich das vorgestellt hat ist das nicht, denn er lernt jemanden kennen der sein Leben gehörig durcheinander bringt.

**Kommentar:** Seufz, ich hatte mir doch eigentlich vorgenommen mich nicht mehr von den bösen Plotbunnys beeinflussen zu lassen. Aber natürlich sind die Bunnys da ganz anderer Meinung. Kurz gesagt, dieses hier hat sich an mich geklammert und wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen, deshalb hab ich nachgegeben. Ich hab noch keine Ahnung wie lang diese Story wird, auch wenn ich schon ne recht klare Vorstellung hab was alles passieren soll. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch auch und wünsch euch viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Heero hob die Hand und klopfte an der Tür. Obwohl es eigentlich gar keinen Grund dafür gab spürte er jetzt wo es tatsächlich soweit war doch eine leichte Nervosität. Aber das war verständlich, immerhin hatte er so etwas noch niemals gemacht und eigentlich auch gar keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde. Da war es wohl nur allzu klar dass er ein wenig nervös war.

„Herein!" rief eine Frauenstimme von Innen und Heero öffnete die Tür. Im Inneren des kleinen Büros saß eine Frau in Schwesterntracht an einem Schreibtisch. Sie trug eine Brille, hatte ihre langen Haare zu zwei Schnecken um den Kopf gewunden und sah ihm mit strengem Blick fragend entgegen.

Heero schluckte kurz. „Mein Name ist Heero Yuy," sagte er. „Ich bin hier wegen-"

„Ah ja," unterbrach die Frau ihn. „Unser neuer Praktikant."

Heero nickte leicht.

„Wir haben Sie schon erwartet. Ich werde nur schnell oben Bescheid sagen dass Sie hier sind und dann kommt jemand und holt Sie ab," sagte die Frau und griff nach dem Hörer des Telefons. Sie wechselte ein paar kurze Worte mit irgendjemandem am anderen Ende, dann legte sie auf und bedeutete Heero sich doch solange hinzusetzen, während er wartete.

Heero kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf den Rand eines der Stühle. Er fühlte sich im Moment nicht sonderlich wohl in seiner Haut – so ging es ihm immer wenn er sich in einer ihm ungewohnten Situation und Umgebung wieder fand – und das zeigte sich deutlich in seiner angespannten Körperhaltung. Auch wenn Heero bezweifelte das es irgendjemandem aufgefallen wäre – die meisten Menschen waren der Meinung, er wäre stets völlig ruhig und gefasst, ja beinahe emotionslos. Das stimmte nicht, Heero war ebenso nervös und aufgeregt wie jeder andere auch, nur war eben seine Körperbeherrschung besser als die der meisten Menschen und so zeigte er seine Gefühle nur selten nach außen hin.

Glücklicherweise musste Heero nicht lange warten, schon Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und eine weitere Frau in Schwesterntracht betrat den Raum. Sie war kleiner als Heero – vielleicht 1,60 Meter – hatte kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar, eine Menge Lachfältchen um die freundlichen Augen und ein fröhliches Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ah, Helen, da bist du ja," begrüßte die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch den Neuankömmling. „Das hier ist Heero Yuy, dein neuer Praktikant." Sie deutete auf Heero.

Die Frau – Helen – sagte „Danke, Une," drehte sich um und kam lächelnd auf Heero zu. „Heero, schön dich kennen zu lernen," sagte sie und streckte Heero die Hand entgegen. Heero erhob sich und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich bin Schwester Helen," fuhr Helen fort, „die Stationsleiterin von Station 15."

Heero nickte ihr zu und murmelte ein paar Begrüßungsworte.

Helen legte den Kopf schief und lächelte zu Heero auf. „Dann wollen wir dich erst einmal einkleiden, und dann zeige ich dir die Station, in Ordnung?"

Heero nickte. Schwester Helen drehte sich um und verließ das kleine Büro forschen Schrittes, und Heero folgte ihr. Gemeinsam liefen sie den Gang entlang wieder hinaus in die große Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses und dann weiter zum Treppenhaus.

„Also Heero," sagte Schwester Helen während sie die Treppen ins Untergeschoß hinabliefen, „wie lange wirst du denn jetzt hier bei uns bleiben?"

„Sechs Wochen," antwortete Heero.

„Ah ja. Sechs Wochen," antwortete Schwester Helen, „das ist lang genug um sich wirklich ein Bild machen zu können. Wir haben hier auch viele Praktikanten die gerade mal eine Woche bleiben – und wirklich, was kann man in einer Woche schon mitkriegen?" Sie lächelte Heero freundlich zu.

„Nicht viel, denke ich," murmelte Heero. Genau wie mit ungewohnten Situationen hatte er auch mit ihm fremden Menschen ebenso seine Schwierigkeiten. Er war einfach nicht die Sorte Mensch, die sofort mit jedem Fremden einfach so ins Gespräch kommen konnte.

Doch Schwester Helen schien sich nicht daran zu stören, sondern plauderte fröhlich weiter mit Heero, deutete auf verschiedene Stationen an denen sie vorbeikamen und erklärte Heero, dass er sich deren Standorte am besten gleich merken könnte, da er wahrscheinlich die meisten Botengänge in den nächsten sechs Wochen übernehmen würde.

Heero nickte dazu – es machte Sinn den Praktikanten dafür herzunehmen – und versuchte sich den Grundriss des Gebäudes so gut wie möglich einzuprägen. Dann war Schwester Helen schließlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen. 'Wäschekammer' stand an der Tür, an die sie kurz klopfte und dann öffnete.

Im Inneren der Wäschekammer waren sämtliche Wände mit Regalen ausgekleidet, in denen sich weiße Uniformen stapelten. Hosen, Hemden, Kittel in allen Größen. Der zuständige Pfleger kam ihnen entgegen und begrüßte sie. Dann wurde Heero nach seiner Kleidergröße gefragt, und anschließend wurde ihm ein Stapel Hosen und Oberteile in die Hand gedrückt. So voll beladen folgte er Schwester Helen schließlich wieder hinaus zum Treppenhaus.

Doch diesmal nahmen sie nicht die Treppe, sondern Schwester Helen drückte den Knopf für den Aufzug. „Es ist auch so schon heiß genug, da müssen wir uns nicht auch noch zusätzlich abplagen und zu Fuß bis in den zweiten Stock laufen, oder?" sagte sie zwinkernd.

Heero konnte ihr hinter seinem Wäschestapel nur zustimmen. Es war Ende Juni, und das Wetter draußen konnte nur als scheußlich bezeichnet werden. Zumindest wenn man arbeiten musste und nicht faul irgendwo im Schwimmbad rumhängen konnte. Die Sonne schien, es hatte über 30 Grad, und es herrschte eine derart drückende, feuchtschwüle Hitze dass einem schon vom Atmen allein der Schweiß ausbrach.

„So, und das hier ist Station 15," sagte Schwester Helen als der Aufzug im zweiten Stock hielt und sie und Heero ausstiegen. Heero warf einen Blick um seine Uniformen herum und sah mehrere breite Gänge die durch je zwei große Glastüren vom Flur und dem Treppenhaus abgetrennt waren. Schwester Helen führte ihn direkt zu einem dieser Gänge.

„Hier auf Station 15 haben wir hauptsächlich Patienten mit Problemen an der Wirbelsäule," erklärte Helen. „Ab und zu ist auch der eine oder andere Patient mit Hüft- oder Beingeschichten dabei, aber eher selten. Die sind normalerweise auf Station 16." Sie blieb vor einer Tür direkt am Anfang der Station stehen. „Aber zieh dich zuerst einmal um. Da drinnen sind unsere Spinde, such dir einfach einen leeren Spind aus. Ich warte hier so lange."

Heero nickte stumm und betrat den Raum. Wie Schwester Helen gesagt hatte befanden sich einige Spinde darin, und Heero nahm einfach den ersten leeren den er finden konnte. Erleichtert legte er die Uniformen hinein – warum nur hatte der Mann unten in der Wäschekammer ihm so viele davon gegeben? – zog seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt aus und schlüpfte in eine der weißen Hosen und Hemden. Dann trat er wieder hinaus auf den Gang.

Schwester Helen lächelte ihm entgegen. „Fertig? Dann komm mit." Sie drehte sich um und ging auf die Mitte des breiten Ganges zu, wo Heero so eine Art Tresen erkennen konnte. Zu beiden Seiten des Tresens und auch an der gegenüberliegenden Wandseite befanden sich Türen, die zu den Patientenzimmern führten, wie Heero anhand der Namensschilder erkennen konnte.

Der Tresen auf den sie beide zusteuerten entpuppte sich als der Eingang des Schwesternbereichs, der aus bestand einem kleinen Büro, einem Aufenthaltsraum, einer winzigen Küche und einer Toilette bestand. Und wie Heero von Schwester Helen erfuhr, hatten die Patienten keinen Zutritt zu diesem Bereich, etwas dass einige der besagten Patienten nicht immer zu begreifen schienen.

„So," sagte Schwester Helen als sie zusammen mit Heero den Aufenthaltsraum betrat. „Das hier ist Heero, unser Praktikant für die nächsten sechs Wochen," stellte sie Heero vor. „Und das hier sind Alex, Sylvia, Mary, Ben und Hilde," nannte sie die Namen der um den großen Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum sitzenden Personen. Heero nickte jedem stumm zu.

„Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen dass wir uns hier alle völlig unabhängig von Alter und Rang duzen, Heero," sagte Helen. „Nur die Ärzte sind ein etwas anderes Kaliber, einige von ihnen haben ebenfalls nichts dagegen geduzt zu werden, andere wiederum bestehen darauf mit 'Sie' und 'Doktor' angeredet zu werden. Aber das wirst du auch noch merken," fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

„Hey Heero," sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen das ihm mit 'Hilde' vorgestellt worden war. „Wir haben gerade Frühstückspause, willst du auch etwas essen?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich hab gerade erst gefrühstückt," erwiderte er.

Hilde legte den Kopf schief. „Wie sieht's mit Kaffee aus?" fragte sie, hob die Thermoskanne die sie in der Hand hielt und schüttelte sie leicht.

Heero nickte. Gegen Kaffee hatte er jetzt wirklich nichts einzuwenden. Er nahm sich eine der Tassen die in der Mitte des Tisches standen und hielt sie Hilde hin, die ihm auch prompt eingoss. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz zurück und Heero folgte ihrem Beispiel und suchte sich ebenfalls einen Platz am Tisch.

Schwester Helen hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls wieder niedergelassen und unterhielt sich jetzt angeregt mit der Frau die sie als Mary vorgestellt hatte. Heero lehnte sich leicht zurück und ließ seinen Blick über die Runde wandern. Glücklicherweise trugen alle hier Namensschilder. Heero hätte sonst sicherlich Schwierigkeiten am Anfang gehabt – er hatte ein wirklich schreckliches Namensgedächtnis, normalerweise brauchte es einige Zeit bevor er sich neue Namen merken konnte.

Außer den Namen standen außerdem auch noch die genauen Berufsbezeichnungen auf den Namensschildern und so studierte Heero die hier Anwesenden neugierig. Außer ihm selbst waren noch zwei weitere Männer anwesend – Alex und Ben. Beide waren älter als er, sicherlich Ende 30, und beide trugen die Berufsbezeichnung 'Krankenpfleger'.

Die Frauen waren sich vom Alter her nicht so ähnlich. Die jüngste schien Hilde zu sein, Heero schätzte sie auf sicherlich drei bis vier Jahre jünger als er selbst. Und ihre Bezeichnung bestätigte diese Einschätzung auch – 'Schwesternschülerin' stand auf ihrem Namensschild. Die nächste war Sylvia, die Heero auf ungefähr Ende Zwanzig, Anfang Dreißig schätzte. Sie war blond, hübsch und offensichtlich schwanger.

Als letztes blieben nur noch Mary und Helen übrig, die ungefähr gleich alt zu sein schienen. Auf Marys Schild stand 'Krankenpflegehelferin', im Gegensatz zu Sylvias und Helens Schildern auf denen 'Krankenschwester' stand. Heero grübelte einen Moment was wohl der Unterschied zwischen den beiden wäre, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Inzwischen war die Frühstückspause offenbar zu Ende, denn die Schwestern und Pfleger standen auf und begannen das benutzte Geschirr wegzuräumen. Heero folgte ihrem Beispiel und half ihnen dabei.

Als der Aufenthaltsraum wieder ordentlich war, wandte sich Schwester Helen wieder an ihn. „So Heero, am besten kommst du einfach mit mir mit. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann frag uns, ansonsten machst du einfach das was wir dir sagen."

Und genau so sahen die nächsten sechs Stunden dann für Heero auch aus. Wie sie es gesagt hatte folgte Heero Schwester Helen einfach auf Schritt und Tritt. Er lernte welche Formulare bei der Aufnahme neuer Patienten auszufüllen waren, wie man den Blutdruck maß, wo man den Puls fand, wie man frisch an der Wirbelsäule operierte Patienten richtig drehte, schob gebrauchte Betten aus den Zimmern der soeben entlassenen Patienten um sie anschließend durch saubere Betten zu ersetzen und erledigte jede Arbeit die ihm aufgetragen wurde.

Dabei ging es gar nicht so hektisch zu wie Heero sich das erst vorgestellt hätte. Natürlich gab es Phasen wo es fast zu wenig Schwestern und Pfleger zu geben schien, um all die Aufgaben und Wünsche der Patienten zu erledigen. Doch dazwischen gab es auch immer wieder Momente, in denen es völlig ruhig war. Kein Klingeln der Patienten, kein Bett das geschoben werden musste, kein Botengang der zu erledigen war. In diesen Momenten saßen die Schwestern und Pfleger im Aufenthaltsraum und im Büro, gaben Aufträge an das Labor und die orthopädische Werkstatt in den Computer ein, vervollständigten die Patientenkurven und füllten die Medikamentenschächtelchen der Patienten für den nächsten Tag auf.

Heero hatte während solcher Momente nichts zu tun. Aber dadurch das alles einfach noch so neu und ungewohnt für ihn war langweilte er sich dennoch nicht. Es war wirklich interessant zu beobachten was all diese verschiedenen Zeichen in den Kurven zu bedeuten hatten. Und er lauschte interessiert den Gesprächen der anderen.

Eines der Hauptgesprächsthemen waren natürlich die Patienten. Obwohl natürlich jeder von ihnen der Schweigepflicht unterlag was Patientendaten anging, so galt das natürlich nicht für Gespräche untereinander. Sie gehörten schließlich zum Pflegepersonal. Und auch wenn Heero mit den meisten Namen der Patienten noch nicht viel anfangen konnte – einfach weil er die Patienten noch nicht kannte – so konnte er sich dennoch bereits eine recht klare Meinung über sie bilden.

Es gab Patienten die mitarbeiteten, sich an die Anweisungen des Personals hielten und kurz gesagt einfach eine Freude waren. Und dann waren da die anderen. Diejenigen die sich auffällig verhielten – sei es weil sie sich nicht an die Anweisungen hielten, oder weil sie nicht mitarbeiteten oder manchmal schlicht und einfach auch weil sie Nervensägen waren. So grausam das auch klang.

Denn das Personal hatte wirklich eine Menge zu tun – hier auf Station 15 kamen im Moment immerhin nur sechs Schwestern und Pfleger und ein ungeübter Praktikant auf ungefähr 30 Patienten. Da waren solche Wünsche wie 'Ich möchte geduscht werden und etwas frisches anziehen weil ich beim Essen etwas gekleckert habe' wirklich entnervend – vor allem wenn der Patient erst am selben Morgen geduscht und neu eingekleidet worden war. Wenn dann diese Forderungen auch noch im 5-Minuten-Takt wiederholt wurden, dann konnte man sicherlich verstehen warum das Personal davon mehr als genervt war.

Alles in allem musste Heero sagen, dass sein erster Tag im Praktikum doch sehr schnell verging. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass schon beinahe sechs Stunden vergangen waren, als um halb eins die Spätschicht eintraf. Offenbar war Nachmittags nicht ganz so viel los, denn die Spätschicht bestand nur aus drei Leuten statt aus sechs. Und die Frühschicht schien auch heilfroh zu sein, endlich nach Hause zu können.

Da Heero seinen Dienst erst um acht Uhr begonnen hatte, statt wie die Frühschicht schon um sechs Uhr, musste er noch zwei Stunden bleiben. Nach der Dienstübergabe – die jedes Mal bei Schichtwechsel stattfand und bei der der neuen Schicht alles über die Patienten mitgeteilt wurde, was während der vorherigen Schicht angefallen war – verabschiedete er sich von Schwester Helen und den anderen.

Schwester Peggy, Schülerin Jenny und Pfleger Tom – so die Namen der Spätschicht – setzten sich in den Aufenthaltsraum und studierten erstmal die Kurven der Patienten. Da Heero im Moment nichts zu tun hatte, schloss er sich ihnen einfach an.

„Also Heero," sagte Tom, ein etwas älterer Mann in den Fünfzigern, schließlich als er mit seinen Kurven fertig war, „Wie findest du das Praktikum bis jetzt?"

Heero zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hektisch," war die schlichte Antwort.

Tom lachte kurz auf. „Das glaub ich dir. Aus welchem Grund machst du denn das Praktikum hier?"

„Ich mache zur Zeit eine Ausbildung zum MTA, und wir müssen im ersten Ausbildungsjahr ein sechswöchiges Krankenpflegepraktikum absolvieren. Und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier." (1)

„Ah ja," nickte Tom. „Und wenn du hier fertig bist? Hast du dann noch Unterricht oder Ferien?"

„Ferien," antwortete Heero. „Für mich sind die Prüfungen in diesem Jahr schon alle gelaufen."

„Du Glücklicher," stöhnte Jenny. „Ich hab meine erst noch vor mir."

„Na, so schlimm sind sie auch nicht," warf Peggy ein.

„Jaja, du hast gut reden. Du hast sie ja auch schon hinter dir," empörte sich Jenny, doch Heero konnte sehen dass die Empörung nicht ernst gemeint war. Peggy verdrehte daraufhin auch nur die Augen.

„Ts, hier wird man aber auch nie ernst genommen," schnaubte Jenny und stand auf. „Komm Heero, wir kümmern uns jetzt mal um die Wäschesäcke."

Heero stand ebenfalls auf und folgte Jenny nach draußen. Am vorderen und am hinteren Ende der Station stand jeweils ein Wagen mit vier bunten Stoffsäcken – rot, grün, gelb und blau.

„Die Wäsche wird hier schon sortiert bevor sie nach unten gebracht wird," erklärte Jenny. „Hier in die blauen Säcke kommt die Bezüge von den Bettdecken und den Kissen. In die grünen Säcke kommen Durchzieher und Bettlaken. In die gelben Säcke kommen kleine Sachen, so wie die Bezüge von den kleinen Kissen, Tücher, Schlabberlatz und so weiter. Und in den roten Sack kommen Handtücher und Waschlappen. Einmal jede Schicht müssen die Wäschesäcke ausgeleert werden."

Heero nickte und zog sich – Jennys Beispiel folgend – ebenfalls Handschuhe an und half ihr die Wäsche aus einem Wagen in die Säcke des anderen Wagens zu stopfen. Wozu sollte man schließlich zwei halbvolle Säcke jeder Farbe zusammenschnüren, wenn man auch nur einen ganz vollen Sack nehmen konnte?

Nachdem sie alle Säcke umgefüllt hatten schoben sie den Wagen mit den vollen Säcken aus der Station hinaus in den Flur. Dort, hinter einem Vorhang wurden die vollen Wäschesäcke abgeladen und dann später vom Wäschepersonal abgeholt.

Heero war gerade dabei den blauen Sack vom Wagen zu nehmen und zu verschnüren als plötzlich mehrere Stimmen und Gelächter zu hören waren. Vor allem eine Stimme stach besonders hervor – ein heller Tenor, die Stimme eines jungen Mannes.

„Oh, oh, schnell," rief Jenny hektisch, ließ ihren Wäschesack fallen und beeilte sich um den Kopf aus dem Vorhang hervorzustecken. Heero tat es ihr nach – schließlich hatte man ihm ja gesagt er sollte einfach alles tun was ihm gezeigt wurde, und wenn er ehrlich war dann war er auch neugierig was denn diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatte.

Doch alles was Heero noch sehen konnte waren die Rücken von mehreren in weiße Kittel gekleideten Personen, die gerade eine der Stationen betraten. Soweit er es sehen konnte waren es alles Männer. Halt nein, einer der Ärzte – denn es konnte sich nur um Ärzte handeln – hatte einen langen Zopf. Offenbar war auch eine Frau dabei, auch wenn Heero vorhin keine Frauenstimme vernommen hatte.

„Oh verdammt," seufzte Jenny und richtete sich enttäuscht wieder auf. „Zu spät, sie sind schon vorbei."

Heero sah sie fragend an und Jenny grinste. „Das war gerade Dr. Giardia, unser Chefarzt, zusammen mit seinem Ärztestab. Und dazu gehört auch der wohl schneckigste Assistenzarzt aller Zeiten. Doktor Duo Maxwell," sie seufzte übertrieben theatralisch und fächelte sich mit einer Hand Luft zu. „Ich sag's dir Heero, in diesem Krankenhaus laufen wirklich eine Menge gutaussehende Ärzte rum. Es ist eine wahre Freude." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Heero zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte wirklich kein Interesse an Ärzten, egal ob sie nun gutaussehend waren oder nicht. Alles was er wollte war seine Ausbildung so schnell wie möglich und mit den besten Noten zu beenden. Und da es dieses Praktikum mit einschloss, würde er auch hier sein Bestes geben.

„Oh, und natürlich haben wir auch ein paar gutaussehende Ärztinnen," rief Jenny und grinste noch breiter.

Heero schnaubte nur. An Ärztinnen war er noch viel weniger interessiert, aber er hatte jetzt keine Lust über seine sexuelle Orientierung zu reden. Schweigend erledigten sie ihre Aufgabe und kehrten wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Die nächste halbe Stunde verging wieder mit Geplauder – diesmal nicht über die Patienten sondern über die Ärzte.

Und genau wie Jenny war auch die etwas ältere Peggy der selben Meinung. Es schienen tatsächlich eine Menge gutaussehender Ärzte in diesem Krankenhaus rumzulaufen, auch wenn beide nicht immer gleicher Meinung waren was den 'Schneckigkeitsfaktor' (wie sie es nannten) dieser Ärzte betraf. Nur in einer Sache waren sie sich einig – Platz 1 der Rangliste der bestaussehndsten Ärzte führte mit weitem Abstand ganz eindeutig dieser Dr. Maxwell an, von dem Jenny schon draußen auf dem Gang gesprochen hatte.

Und dann war es endlich vier Uhr und auch Heero konnte nach Hause gehen. Er verabschiedete sich von Peggy, Jenny und Tom und ging sich umziehen. Nachdem er die gebrauchte Uniform in den dafür vorgesehenen Wäschesack warf (braun, die Wäsche des Personals wurde getrennt von der der Patienten gewaschen) verließ er den Umkleideraum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus.

Gerade als er die Station verlassen wollte ertönte auf einmal ein heller Signalton, der sich in kurzen Abständen wiederholte. Heero warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter und sah wie Peggy, Jenny und Tom aus dem Schwesternzimmer gestürzt kamen und auf ein Zimmer zurannten, über dem ein rotes Licht hektisch leuchtete.

Bevor Heero noch irgendetwas anderes tun konnte wurde er von irgendetwas angerempelt und beinahe über den Haufen gerannt. „Tschuldigung!" hörte er eine Stimme rufen und als er sich wieder gefangen hatte konnte er gerade noch für eine winzige Sekunde zwei Ärzte, die ebenfalls auf das Zimmer mit dem Alarm zurannten und dann darin verschwanden. Einer davon war der, den Jenny ihm als den Chefarzt Dr. Giardia genannt hatte, die andere Person war die weibliche Ärztin mit dem langen Zopf, der hinter ihr herwippte. Heero runzelte die Stirn. Seltsam, er hätte schwören können dass die Stimme, die sich eben bei ihm entschuldigt hatte die selbe Stimme gewesen war, die vorhin im Flur gelacht hatte – nur zu wem hatte sie gehört? Doch wohl kaum zu Dr. Giardia – der Mann war sicherlich schon weit über Fünfzig, und das war die Stimme eines jungen Mannes gewesen.

Doch dann zuckte Heero mit den Schultern und wandte sich endgültig ab. Es hatte schließlich keinen Sinn lange darüber nachzugrübeln. Müde lief er die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und hinaus auf die Straße. Dieser erste Tag hatte Heero doch mehr erschöpft als er erwartet hätte, und so wollte er eigentlich nur noch nach Hause und sich ausruhen. Schließlich hatte er morgen Frühschicht – und die begann um sechs Uhr. Heero seufzte kurz – er war wirklich kein Frühaufsteher – und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur U-Bahn.

* * *

(1) MTA Medizinisch Technischer Assistent (kurz, das sind diejenigen, die in den Laboren die ganzen Blut-, Gewebe- und was es sonst noch so –proben gibt untersuchen)


	2. Teil 1: Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar:** Oh wow, ich hätte ja nicht mit so viel Begeisterung gerechnet! Jedenfalls, vielen Dank für eure vielen Kommis, und ich freu mich auch ganz besonders, daß euch die Beschreibung des Krankenhausalltags so gut gefällt - ich schreib das praktisch aus eigener Erfahrung, deshalb ist es auch so nah an der Realität. :-) Und da ich in letzter Zeit so viele Aufforderungen gekriegt hab hier doch endlich mal weiter zu machen, hab ich mich endlich hingesetzt und das Kapitel runtergetippt. 'g'

Noch eine Sache - da ich in letzter Zeit etwas im Streß war bin ich nicht dazu gekommen, jeden meiner neuen Kommentatoren mit auf meine Benachrichtigungsmailliste (wow, langes Wort 'g') zu setzen - falls also jemand von euch da mit drauf möchte, dann sagt mir bescheid und ich nehm euch in den Verteiler mit auf.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Müde öffnete Heero die Tür zu seinem Haus. Komisch, als er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, hatte er sich noch nicht halb so erschöpft gefühlt wie jetzt. Aber während der Fahrt mit der U-Bahn hatte er mit einem Schlag das Gefühl gehabt als wären alle Energiereserven verbraucht. Er hätte auf der Stelle und im Stehen einschlafen können.

„Ich bin wieder da!" rief er in die Stille des Hauses, erwartete aber nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Sein Onkel war zwar da, aber er hatte schon kaum auf Heeros Anwesenheit reagiert als es ihm gesundheitlich noch besser gegangen war. Und jetzt wo er krank war – wie krank genau wusste Heero nicht, sein Onkel hatte es ihm nicht verraten – ignorierte er Heero sogar noch mehr.

Heero seufzte, schloss die Haustür hinter sich und schleppte sich in die Küche. Eigentlich war er todmüde und würde am liebsten direkt ins Bett fallen – aber andererseits hatte er auch wirklich Hunger. Und außerdem war es erst kurz vor fünf Uhr – wenn er jetzt sofort schlafen ginge, dann könnte er Nachts nicht schlafen können und würde am nächsten Tag garantiert nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Bett kommen.

Heero stöhnte kurz auf als ihm einfiel, dass er am nächsten Morgen schon um halb fünf aufstehen müsste. Das würde er nicht überleben, da war er sich sicher. Absolut! Welcher Mensch, der noch bei klarem Verstand war stand freiwillig um eine solche Uhrzeit auf? Doch es half alles nichts, er würde das jetzt durchziehen müssen. Schließlich war es seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer öffnete Heero den Kühlschrank in der Hoffnung dort irgendwas zu finden, das sich schnell zubereiten und verspeisen ließ. Doch wie befürchtet fand er nicht wirklich etwas. Heero lehnte seinen Kopf müde gegen die offene Kühlschranktür. Theoretisch könnte er jetzt losgehen und etwas zu Essen einkaufen, aber dafür müsste er sich jetzt wieder aus dem Haus kämpfen. Und dazu hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Energie. Also griff er sich nur einen Joghurt und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Anschließend schrieb er einen kurzen Einkaufszettel für Martha, die Haushälterin die dreimal die Woche vorbeikam und dafür sorgte dass das Haus und Heeros Onkel nicht völlig verwahrlosten.

Mit dem Joghurt und einem Löffel in der Hand schlurfte Heero in sein Zimmer. Glücklicherweise lag sein Zimmer ebenerdig im hinteren Teil des Hauses. Und da das Haus an einem Hang stand bedeutete dies, dass Heeros Zimmer fast wie ein Kellerzimmer in der Erde des Hügels lag.

Das Haus in dem Heero mit seinem Onkel lebte war alt und hatte demzufolge noch die dicken Mauern der alten Bauweise. So hatte die sommerliche Hitze es schwer wirklich ins Innere des Hauses zu gelangen. Doch irgendwann fühlte sich auch hier die Luft wie in einem Backofen an – und da Heeros Onkel kein Geld für neumodischen Schnickschnack wie eine Klimaanlage ausgeben wollte war Heeros Zimmer das einzige dass im Hochsommer erträgliche Temperaturen besaß, da es durch die umliegenden Erdschichten hervorragend isoliert war.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer warf Heero sich auf sein Bett, öffnete den Joghurt und begann ihn genüsslich zu essen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber stand sein Notebook, und Heero überlegte, ob er nicht kurz online gehen sollte. Das würde ihn sicherlich lang genug beschäftigt halten, so dass er nicht einschlafen würde.

Noch bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte klingelte plötzlich sein Mobiltelefon. Heero stellte den inzwischen leeren Joghurtbecher zur Seite, krabbelte von seinem Bett und begann in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.

Nur Sekunden später hatte er sein Handy in der Hand und nahm das Gespräch an. „Hallo?"

„Hey Heero, erzähl, wie war's?"

Heero seufzte und rollte kurz mit den Augen. „Auch dir einen schönen Tag, Quatre. Danke, mir geht es gut, und dir?"

„Ja, ja, ja, mir geht's gut, jetzt erzähl!" Quatre ignorierte einfach Heeros Sarkasmus genau wie immer. Was wahrscheinlich der Grund war, warum Quatre immer noch mit Heero befreundet war – die meisten anderen Leute hielten es nicht lange aus. Sie fanden Heero zu sarkastisch, zu kalt und einfach zu langweilig.

„Wie soll es schon gewesen sein? Anstrengend."

„Anstrengend? Das ist alles?" Quatre klang enttäuscht. „Ich will Einzelheiten!"

„Was für Einzelheiten?" fragte Heero. „Du weißt dass ich dir nichts über die Patienten erzählen darf, und ich glaube nicht dass du hören willst wie ich den ganzen Tag Betten geschoben und Waschschüsseln gereinigt hab."

„Als ob mich die Patienten interessieren!" rief Quatre. „Was ist mit deinen 'Kollegen', den Schwestern und Pflegern? Sind sie nett? Und was ist mit den Ärzten? Ist was schnuckliges dabei?"

„Quatre!" Heero rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Kannst du an nichts anderes denken? Ich hab keine Ahnung ob die Ärzte gutaussehend sind oder nicht, ich hab sie heute kaum gesehen!" Und doch kam Heero genau in diesem Moment die Ärztin mit dem unglaublich langen Zopf in den Sinn. Und das war wirklich seltsam – nicht dass er nach Quatres Andeutungen an die Ärzte denken musste, sondern dass er sich ausgerechnet an diese Ärztin so genau erinnerte. Ärztin wie in weiblicher Arzt. Und das war etwas völlig neues für Heero. Aber so seltsam es auch war dass er plötzlich Interesse an einer Frau hatte, irgendetwas an ihr hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, und dass obwohl er sie kaum richtig gesehen hatte...

„Natürlich kann ich an nichts anderes denken," unterbrach Quatre fröhlich Heeros Gedankengang. „Ich bin schließlich jung, ich will nicht ewig Single bleiben. Und außerdem muss ich an meine Zukunft denken. So ein netter, gutaussehender, Arzt mit einem dicken Gehalt wär mir da als Versorger schon recht."

„Quatre, du bist einer der reichsten Männer der Welt!" rief Heero. „Ich glaube kaum dass du auf das Gehalt eines Arztes angewiesen bist um gut leben zu können! Außerdem, solange sie noch jung und gutaussehend sind verdienen Ärzte auch noch nicht so viel. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass das Gehalt eines Assistenzarztes dir zusagen würde."

„AHA!" rief Quatre. „Dann gibt es dort also gutaussehende Ärzte! Zumindest gutaussehende Assistenzärzte!"

„Quatre, wie um alles in der Welt hast du das jetzt aus meiner Aussage vorhin geschlossen?" fragte Heero. Er war wirklich neugierig wie Quatre darauf gekommen war.

„Ganz einfach, wenn es dort keinen Assistenzarzt gäbe der dich interessiert, dann hättest du ihn überhaupt nicht erwähnt," war Quatres Erklärung.

„Aber ich hab doch gar keinen Arzt erwähnt!" versuchte Heero zu erklären.

„Papperlapapp. Wer ist es? Wie sieht er aus? Wie heißt er? Ich will Einzelheiten! Muss man dir denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Quatre, hast du nichts anderes zu tun?" fragte Heero genervt. „Musst du nicht Schweden kaufen oder so was?"

„Also wirklich Heero," erwiderte Quatre mit einem Kichern. „Schweden war doch schon letzte Woche dran. Diese Woche konzentriere ich mich auf einen der kleinen Kontinente. Ich glaube Australien würde mir ganz gut gefallen."

Heero war sprachlos. Klar, Quatre war geradezu unanständig reich, und seit sein Vater vor zwei Jahren gestorben war und Quatre die Leitung des Familienunternehmens übernommen hatte war sein Vermögen auch ständig angewachsen. Aber eigentlich hatte Heero es eher als Scherz gemeint. Quatre würde doch nicht wirklich Australien kaufen wollen... oder?

„Das war ein Scherz!" kam es über das Telefon. „Heero, du bist eindeutig nicht auf der Höhe. War der Tag so anstrengend? Und kein einziger hübscher Arzt um es dir leichter zu machen!" Quatre seufzte theatralisch.

„Quatre, du weißt genau dass ich nicht dort bin um irgendwelche Ärzte aufzureißen!" erwiderte Heero. „Ich bin dort um das Praktikum zu absolvieren, das ich zufällig für meine Ausbildung brauche. Falls du das vergessen haben solltest!"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" seufzte Quatre. „Du redest ja von nichts anderem mehr. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft dass dir endlich mal jemand begegnet der dich ein wenig von deiner selbstgewählten Mission ablenkt."

„Ablenkung ist das letzte was ich gebrauchen kann," erwiderte Heero. „Das weißt du, Quatre."

„Ich weiß, Heero." Quatre seufzte erneut. „Ich weiß dass du seit dem Tod deiner Eltern praktisch kein anderes Ziel mehr hast. Aber du musst auch irgendwann mal ausspannen, Heero. Du bist erst 22 Jahre alt, du musst auch mal Spaß haben!"

„Spaß kann ich haben wenn ich fertig bin," erwiderte Heero.

Quatre schwieg einen Moment. Dann fragte er, „Wie geht es deinem Onkel?"

Heero schnaubte. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich habe J vielleicht für ganze fünf Minuten gesehen seit ich wieder hier bin."

„Aber du bist doch schon seit zwei Tagen wieder daheim, Heero," sagte Quatre.

„Exakt. Du kennst doch J."

„Ist es immer noch so schlimm?" fragte Quatre.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schalte inzwischen auf Durchzug wenn J wieder Mal anfängt mir Vorhaltungen zu machen," erwiderte Heero.

Quatre seufzte. „Er sollte lieber froh und stolz auf dich sein, Heero. Du fängst etwas mit deinem Leben an statt dich einfach nur auf dem Geld deiner Familie auszuruhen und deine Zeit zu verplempern."

„Aber genau das ist es was ich laut Onkel J tue," auch wenn Heero schon lang aufgegeben hatte die Zuneigung seines Onkels erlangen zu wollen, so konnte er dennoch nicht den kleinen Stich Bitterkeit unterdrücken, den er bei diesem Gedanken verspürte. „Ich verplempere meine Zeit. Er hätte es lieber gesehen wenn ich Anwalt oder irgendetwas in der Richtung geworden wäre. Oder wenigstens Betriebswirtschaftslehre studiert hätte. Irgendwas ‚anständiges' wie er sich ausdrückt. Offenbar hält er Kriminologie nicht für anständig. Zumindest nicht für mich. Allerdings glaube ich, dass er mir mein Studium inzwischen nicht mehr so übel nimmt – im Vergleich zu dem was ich jetzt tue. Er meinte, dass ich selbst mit meinem Kriminologieabschluss noch was anfangen könnte – und zumindest wäre es nicht ganz so schandhaft wie die Ausbildung zum MTA."

„Du hast recht," sagte Quatre mit ärgerlicher Stimme. „Er hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung was dich angeht! Du hast das Kriminologiestudium in Rekordzeit und mit den besten Noten abgeschlossen! Und du bist auch in der MTA-Ausbildung der Klassenbeste! Und ich bin sicher, du wirst später aussuchen können welche Jobangebote du annehmen willst – die werden sich alle um dich reißen! J ist ein Idiot!"

Heero lächelte leicht. Das war einer der Gründe warum Quatre sein bester Freund war. Egal wie sehr er ihn auch manchmal ärgerte und auf die Nerven ging – auf Quatre konnte Heero sich jederzeit verlassen. Es gab keinen treueren Freund, der ihn einfach so akzeptierte wie er war und gegen alles und jeden verteidigte.

„Und überhaupt, hat er sich schon irgendwie dankbar gezeigt dass du extra zurückgekommen bist, nur weil er krank ist?" Quatre steigerte sich immer mehr in seine Aufregung hinein. „Immerhin kann ich gut verstehen dass du dein Studium und deine Ausbildung so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt absolvieren wolltest. Und trotzdem hast du alles stehen und liegen lassen um ihm beizustehen!"

„Na ja, das ging auch nur weil wir uns selbst aussuchen konnten wo wir das Krankenpflegepraktikum absolvieren wollen," warf Heero ein. „Nächstes Jahr wäre es nicht so einfach für mich gewesen wieder zurückzukommen."

„Na und? Du hättest genauso gut auch dort bleiben können!" Quatre ließ den Einwand gar nicht erst gelten. „Und jetzt bist du wieder hier und er redet nicht mal mit dir! Womöglich ist er am Ende gar nicht krank!"

„Das glaub ich nicht, Quatre," sagte Heero. „Ich hab ihn zwar nur kurz gesehen, aber er sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Ich hab mir sogar für einen Moment Sorgen gemacht um ihn – ungefähr bis zu dem Augenblick als er angefangen hat an mir rumzumeckern."

„Wenn es ihm wirklich so schlecht geht sollte er vielleicht in ein Krankenhaus."

Heero schnaubte. „Da kennst du J aber schlecht. Er hasst alle Ärzte, Krankenhäuser und was es da noch alles gibt. Was es für mich natürlich auch nicht gerade einfacher macht. Ich glaube J würde nicht Mal dann einen Arzt rufen wenn er im Sterben liegen würde."

Quatre seufzte. „Dein Onkel ist ein sturer Kerl. Genau wie du übrigens. Das habt ihr beide gemeinsam."

Heero schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Der Gedanke, dass er mit seinem Onkel irgendetwas gemeinsam haben sollte war wirklich erschreckend.

„Wie auch immer," fuhr Quatre fort. „Da du jetzt ja endlich wieder Mal hier bist, lass wieder öfter von dir hören! Ich hab schließlich ein Unternehmen zu leiten, ich hab keine Zeit dir ständig hinterher zu telefonieren!"

Heero schnaubte. „Dafür dass du keine Zeit dafür hast, hast du mir aber ganz schön regelmäßig hinterher telefoniert." Zwei bis dreimal die Woche, um genau zu sein.

„Ja und? Du darfst trotzdem ab und zu auch mal selbst zum Hörer greifen. Das ist nicht gefährlich und tut auch nicht weh, glaub mir," Quatres Grinsen war deutlich zu hören. „Ich würde dich wirklich gerne mal wieder sehen. Ich weiß ja kaum noch wie du aussiehst."

Heero lächelte. „In Ordnung. Wir werden uns irgendwann mal treffen und was Essen gehen oder so. Aber erst muss ich mich an meine schrecklichen Arbeitszeiten gewöhnen."

„Wie schrecklich sind sie denn?" fragte Quatre neugierig.

„Ich darf um halb fünf aufstehen," war alles was Heero sagte.

Quatre keuchte. „Halb fünf? DU? Das will ich sehen! Du bist doch eher der Typ der um die Zeit nach einer langen Nacht am Notebook erst schlafen geht! Du wirst das Praktikum nie überleben!"

„Vielen Dank, Quatre," erwiderte Heero trocken. „Das hilft mir jetzt wirklich."

„Na ist doch so! Und hör auf mir die Zunge rauszustrecken!"

Heero zog seine Zunge schuldbewusst wieder in den Mund zurück. Woher hatte Quatre das jetzt gewusst? Wie schaffte er es nur immer wieder Heeros Handlungen so exakt vorauszusagen?

„Na gut, dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht mal wieder Schluss machen," sagte Quatre. „Wo du doch sicherlich früh schlafen gehen willst, damit du morgen aus dem Bett kommst."

„Ok," erwiderte Heero. „Ich ruf dich an – übermorgen oder so."

„Das will ich für dich hoffen, sonst komm ich persönlich vorbei," sagte Quatre. „Machs gut Heero, und schlaf gut."

„Mach ich," sagte Heero. „Bye Quatre."

„Bye."

Heero deaktivierte die Verbindung und legte sein Handy neben das Notebook auf den Schreibtisch. Eigentlich hatte er noch nicht schlafen gehen wollen, aber das Telefonat eben hatte ihn nur noch müder gemacht.

Gähnend schlurfte er ins Bad, nahm eine rasche Dusche und schlüpfte dann schnell in frische Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt. Mit seiner üblichen Schlafkleidung ausgestattet kletterte Heero schließlich in sein Bett und zog die Decke über sich. Das letzte was durch seine Gedanken huschte bevor er schließlich einschlief war ein langer, hin und her schwingender kastanienbrauner Zopf.


	3. Teil 1: Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, ich habs tatsächlich geschafft hier mal wieder weiterzuschreiben. :-) Vielen Dank für all eure Kommis, die haben mich wie immer sehr gefreut und helfen natürlich viel um mich zum nächsten Kapitel zu motivieren. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Ein nervtötender Signalton ertönte und riß Heero grob aus dem Schlaf. Mit einer Hand tastete er blind nach seinem Wecker, ohne dabei den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung zu drehen. Als er den Wecker endlich fand, stellte er den Alarm sofort aus, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er war schon wach.

Obwohl Heero normalerweise keinerlei Probleme damit hatte sich wieder umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen, so hinderte ihn eine einzige Tatsache daran, genau das jetzt zu tun: er mußte sofort aufstehen wenn er rechtzeitig im Krankenhaus sein wollte.

Widerwillig setzte Heero sich in seinem Bett auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Draußen war es noch immer dunkel und noch nicht einmal die Vögel schienen schon wach zu sein. Zumindest konnte er kein Gezwitscher hören. Ungerechtigkeit, sogar die Vögel durften länger schlafen als er!

Mit einem Seufzer kletterte Heero schließlich vollends aus dem Bett und schlurfte müde in sein Bad. Obwohl er gestern geradezu unverschämt früh schlafen gegangen war fühlte er sich jetzt wie gerädert. Er konnte die Tatsachen drehen und wenden wie er wollte, er war eben kein Morgenmensch.

Nachdem er im Bad fertig war kleidete Heero sich rasch an, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und eilte dann aus dem Haus. Auf ein Frühstück verzichtete er – selbst wenn sich etwas essbares im Kühlschrank befunden hätte, so früh am Morgen bekam er einfach keinen Bissen hinunter. Außerdem konnte er entscheidende 15 Minuten länger schlafen wenn er auf ein Frühstück verzichtete.

Obwohl es erst fünf Uhr in der Früh war hatte es draußen schon knackige 20 Grad Celsius, wie Heero mit einem kurzen Blick auf das Thermometer feststellte als er das Haus verließ. Das versprach wieder ein extrem heißer Tag zu werden, und Heero wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt um sich in seinem kühlen Zimmer zu verkriechen.

Aber leider ging das ja nicht, und so beeilte er sich zur nächsten U-Bahn Haltestelle zu kommen. Da sein Haus in einer der besseren Gegenden der Stadt lag bedeutete es dass er doch ein ganz schönes Stück zu laufen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ab morgen mit dem Fahrrad zur U-Bahn fahren.

Die U-Bahnfahrt selbst dauerte nicht lange, und da so früh am Morgen noch nicht allzu viele Menschen unterwegs waren hatte Heero auch keine Schwierigkeiten einen Sitzplatz zu finden.

Endlich an seiner Haltestelle angekommen stieg Heero schnell aus und lief in Richtung des Krankenhauses. Das Gebäude war fast vollständig dunkel, nur hier und dort war eines der Fenster erleuchtet. Zumindest war das auf dieser Seite des Gebäudes so, auf der anderen Seite war wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr los – immerhin befand sich dort die Notaufnahme.

Heero betrat den dunklen Eingangsbereich, lief auf die Aufzüge zu und fuhr nach oben in den zweiten Stock. Bis jetzt war ihm noch niemand begegnet, doch als er den Umkleideraum betrat sah er, daß er doch nicht der einzige unterwegs war. Alex stand bereits dort und war fast fertig mit dem Umziehen.

„Guten Morgen," begrüßte Alex Heero.

„Morgen," murmelte Heero als Antwort und zog sich dann auch schweigend um. Nachdem er seinen Rucksack im Spind eingeschlossen hatte folgte er Alex in den Aufenthaltsraum des Pflegepersonals.

Am großen Tisch saßen bereits Helen, Sylvia, Mary und zwei weitere Frauen, die Heero nicht kannte. Auf dem Namensschild der jüngeren der beiden stand 'Schwesternschülerin Susi', auf dem Schild der älteren 'Krankenschwester Tina'.

Heero nickte allen grüßend zu und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch. In der Mitte des Tisches lag ein Stapel Blätter, und Heero sah dass Alex sich sofort eines der Blätter nahm. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde erkannte Heero, daß jeder der anderen ein solches Blatt vor sich liegen hatte, und nachdem Heero sich ebenfalls eines genommen hatte konnte er auch erkennen worum es sich handelte.

Es waren offenbar Ausdrucke der Stationsbelegung. Am äußersten linken Rand standen die verschiedenen Zimmernummern, und jeweils dahinter die Namen der Patienten die in diesen Zimmern lagen.

Während Heero noch neugierig die Namen überflog stürmte Hilde in den Aufenthaltsraum, schnappte sich das letzte der ausgedruckten Blätter und ließ sich mit einem lauten Schnaufer in einen der Stühle fallen.

„In Ordnung," sagte Helen, „dann sind wir ja alle da. Fang an, Tina." Sie nickte der älteren Frau zu, die sämtliche Patientenkurven vor sich liegen hatte und wirklich müde aussah.

Heero wurde klar, dass Schwester Tina offenbar die Nachtschicht gehabt hatte, denn sie fing nun mit der Patientenübergabe an. Wie Heero es schon am frühen Nachmittag des Vortags beobachtet hatte wurde in kurzen Stichpunkten erzählt was die Patienten Nachts so getrieben hatten – man sollte doch wohl annehmen daß sie Nachts schlafen würden, aber weit gefehlt. Einige der Patienten schienen selbst Nachts im Minutentakt zu klingeln. Heero fragte sich wirklich, was diese Leute wohl taten wenn sie zu Hause waren. Ob sie da wohl auch so schwierig waren? Oder behielten sie sich sowas nur für das Krankenhaus vor?

Wie auch immer, glücklicherweise schienen die Patienten zumindest in der halben Stunde der Übergabe nichts vom Pflegepersonal zu wollen, denn keiner von ihnen klingelte und so war die Besprechung bereits nach 25 Minuten beendet.

Nach der Übergabe starteten die Schwestern und Pfleger wie immer zur Weckrunde. Heero schloss sich einfach Schwester Helen an und folgte ihr von Zimmer zu Zimmer. Helen wußte bei jedem Patienten die eine oder andere kleine Geschichte zu erzählen und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile bis sie ihre Runde beendet hatten.

Heero half Helen so gut er es konnte – was hauptsächlich bedeutete, daß er derjenige war der loslief wenn es galt eine neue Waschschüssel zu holen, oder frische Wäsche aus den Schränken im Flur weil es im Zimmer keine mehr gab. Außerdem ließ Helen ihn jedesmal den Blutdruck, die Temperatur, den Puls und die Sauerstoffsättigung messen.

Heero lächelte die erste Patientin bei der er es machen sollte leicht nervös an. Temperatur, Puls und Sauerstoffsättigung waren kein Problem, das erledigten die entsprechenden Geräte die er einfach nur ins Ohr, beziehungsweise den Finger des Patienten halten mußte. Was ihn nervös werden ließ war die Messung des Blutdrucks. Sicher, Helen hatte ihm am Vortag gezeigt wie er den Blutdruck zu messen hatte, aber Heero hatte es erst zwei Mal selbst gemacht und war sich einfach noch nicht sicher. Bei einem der Patienten vom Vortag war es ihm sogar unmöglich gewesen den Puls zu hören.

Doch diesmal lief alles glatt, und Heero verlor etwas von seiner Nervosität. Und je öfter er es machte – und Helen ließ ihn die Messungen bei wirklich jedem Patienten ihrer Runde durchführen – desto sicherer wurde er.

Als sie sich schließlich alle zur Frühstückspause trafen war Heero froh daß er sich endlich einmal hinsetzen konnte. Den erschöpften Seufzern nach zu urteilen schien es den anderen genauso zu ergehen.

Der Rest des Tages lief im Großen und Ganzen genauso ab wie am Vortag. Wieder hatte Heero eine jede Menge Betten zu schieben, Botengänge zu erledigen, Waschschüsseln zu reinigen und Wäschesäcke zu leeren. Und wieder war Heero mehr als erschöpft als er zu Hause ankam.

Glücklicherweise war die Haushälterin am Vormittag dagewesen und so fand Heero diesmal etwas zu Essen im Kühlschrank. Sein Onkel jedoch ließ sich nicht blicken – keine große Überraschung hier. Heero beschloss auch heute früh schlafen zu gehen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen im selben Rhythmus und Heero wurde schnell klar, daß ihm als Praktikanten im Grunde genommen sämtliche Aufgaben aufgetragen wurden, die die anderen selbst nicht gerne erledigten. Aber das war in Ordnung, schließlich gab es ansonsten auch nicht viel was er machen konnte – weil ihm einfach die Ausbildung oder die Erlaubnis dazu fehlte.

Am Donnerstag hatte Heero sich schon halbwegs an die Abläufe gewöhnt. Gleich nach der Übergabe zu Beginn seiner Schicht wurden die Patienten geweckt, diejenigen die bettlägerig waren wurden gewaschen, diejenigen die an diesem Tag zur OP vorgesehen waren darauf vorbereitet.

Nach der Frühstückspause wurden die Betten von den an diesem Tag entlassenen Patienten durch saubere Betten ausgetauscht, neue Patienten aufgenommen und alles nachgeholt, was man vor der Frühstückspause nicht geschafft hatte.

Heero merkte schnell, welche der Patienten zu der 'nervigen' Sorte gehörten. Das waren die, die ständig und ohne einen triftigen Grund klingelten und dadurch das Klink-Personal unnötig streßten. Die besten Patienten waren im Grunde diejenigen, deren Namen man gar nicht kannte.

Als Heero sich deshalb am späten Freitag Vormittag im Schwesternzimmer auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ, war er mehr als genervt. Eine der Patientinnen nervte ganz besonders – offenbar hatte die Frau erwartet nach der OP sofort wieder wie eine Zwanzigjährige herum springen zu können. Aber da selbst eine Frau die tatsächlich zwanzig Jahre alt wäre nach einer Bandscheiben-OP nicht in der Lage war sofort wieder wie ein Reh durch die Gegend zu springen, konnte eine siebzigjährige Frau das wohl erst Recht nicht.

Aber selbst eine Frau diesen Alters hätte inzwischen schon wieder in der Lage sein sollen sich den Tee selbst einzuschenken – die OP war immerhin schon eine Woche her. Doch die Patientin – Mrs. Noventa – weigerte sich einfach in irgendeiner Weise mitzuarbeiten und klingelte stattdessen lieber im fünf-Minuten-Takt.

Heero seufzte. Es war wieder ein unerträglich schwüler Tag, genau wie schon die ganze Woche über. Alles was er wollte war für ein paar Minuten hier sitzen zu können und etwas Wasser zu trinken. War das denn zu viel verlangt? Aber vielleicht hatte er ja etwas Glück und die Klingel wäre mal für einige Minuten still.

„Hi. Gibt's hier noch Kaffee?"

Heero blickte auf. Einer der Ärzte hatte gerade das Zimmer betreten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Heero bis jetzt noch nicht viel von den Ärzten gesehen – der OP-Plan dieser Woche war offenbar sehr eng gesteckt gewesen und so waren die Ärzte nur selten auf Station gewesen.

Der Arzt der gerade eine der Kaffeekannen prüfend schüttelte schien noch sehr jung zu sein – und verdammt attraktiv wie Heero feststellte. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Heero selbst, hatte kastanienbraunes Haar und violette Augen. Heeros Mund wurde trocken und er starrte den jungen Mann an. Jenny hatte Recht gehabt – wenn die restlichen Ärzte in diesem Krankenhaus auch nur halb so gut aussahen wie dieser hier, dann – wow!

Der junge Arzt schenkte sich inzwischen eine Tasse Kaffee ein, zwinkerte Heero kurz zu und ließ sich dann auf einen der freien Stühle fallen. Er fügte Zucker und Milch hinzu, nahm dann einen ersten Schluck und schloß seufzend die Augen.

Heero riß sich gewaltsam von diesem Anblick los. Schnell senkte er seinen Blick, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und versuchte sein bestes um nicht rot anzulaufen. Er war wirklich nicht besser als Hilde, die ständig über diesen Dr. Maxwell redete – sie kannte praktisch kein anderes Gesprächsthema und hechelte diesem Arzt geradezu hinterher. Heero hatte das bis jetzt eher erbärmlich gefunden – und jetzt saß er hier und machte genau das selbe!

„Uff!" Die Tür öffnete sich und Helen betrat den Aufenthaltsraum. Sie ließ sich ebenfalls am Tisch nieder und griff nach ihrer eigenen Tasse. „Duo!" rief sie als sie den Arzt bemerkte. „Trinkst du uns etwa schon wieder den Kaffee weg?"

Der junge Arzt öffnete die Augen. „Hallo Helen," grüßte er die Krankenschwester. „Ihr seid doch selbst schuld – euer Kaffee schmeckt wesentlich besser als der den wir im Ärztezimmer haben."

Helen lächelte. „Und ich hatte schon gedacht wir sind dich endlich los – immerhin warst du seit Tagen nicht mehr hier um uns den Kaffee zu klauen!"

Der junge Mann grinste und seufzte dann theatralisch, „Ich hatte ne absolut anstrengende Woche. G hat mich kaum aus dem OP rausgelassen – er ist ein richtiger Sklaventreiber."

Helen lachte. „Weißt du, wenn ich nicht genau wüßte wie gern du operierst würde ich dir das vielleicht sogar abnehmen."

Das Grinsen des Arztes wurde noch breiter. „Verdammt, und ich dachte ich würde wenigstens von dir ein wenig Mitleid bekommen!"

Helen schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein Kindskopf. Es ist kaum zu glauben das Dr. Giardia es bis jetzt mit dir ausgehalten hat – er ist sonst geradezu dafür bekannt seine Assistenzärzte öfter zu wechseln als manche Leute ihre Unterwäsche."

„Tja, was soll ich sagen!" rief der junge Arzt, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme im Nacken. „Es muß wohl an meinem umwerfenden Charme liegen!"

Heero ließ seinen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her wandern. Es war offensichtlich dass dieser junge Arzt nicht zu denen gehörte, die auf eine förmliche Anrede und den Doktortitel bestanden. Er und Helen schienen ein sehr freundliches Verhältnis zu haben, die beiden scherzten miteinander als würden sie sich schon lange kennen.

Während Helen und der Arzt weiter miteinander herumalberten versuchte Heero unauffällig das Namensschild des jungen Mannes zu lesen. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, er war neugierig. Obwohl er es nicht vorgehabt hatte, so fühlte er sich doch zu diesem jungen Arzt hingezogen – so stark wie noch niemals zuvor zu irgendjemand. Heero war verwirrt – und ein wenig erleichtert.

Denn zu seinem Schreck hatte Heero in den letzten Tagen immer wieder an diese Ärztin denken müssen – die mit dem langen Zopf. Zu den seltsamsten Gelegenheiten war sie ihm in den Sinn gekommen, und Heero war inzwischen mehr als verwirrt gewesen.

Heero hatte schon immer gewußt daß er schwul war. Seit er in die Pubertät gekommen war hatte er sich zu seinem eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen gefühlt. Er hatte niemals irgendwelche Zweifel über seine sexuelle Orientierung gehabt. Da war es doch nur zu verständlich daß ihn diese Gedanken verunsichert hatten.

Doch offenbar schien noch alles mit ihm in Ordnung zu sein. Dieser junge Arzt war eindeutig männlich, attraktiv, und sämtliche Hormone in Heeros Körper waren mit einem Schlag erwacht und rasten durch seine Blutbahn, seit dieser Duo im Zimmer war. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl.

Hm, Duo, Duo... Wo hatte er diesen Namen schonmal gehört? Es war ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Vornamen, und dennoch kam er Heero bekannt vor. Vielleicht hatte ja irgendeine der Schwestern schonmal von ihm gesprochen? Wäre gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, so gutaussehend wie dieser junge Arzt war.

Heero beugte sich ein wenig vor, um das Namensschild besser sehen zu können, und las dann was darauf stand. 'Dr. Duo Maxwell, Ass. Arzt' stand darauf. Also das war der berühmt-berüchtigte Dr. Maxwell von dem all die Schwesternschülerinnen so begeistert schwärmten! Heero mußte ihnen Recht geben – er war tatsächlich ein absolutes Schneckchen, und Heero hätte absolut nichts dagegen sich von ihm einmal untersuchen zu lassen.

Heero schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst. Verdammt, was dachte er denn da? Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Zeit für so etwas, er mußte sich auf seine Ausbildung konzentrieren. Das war das einzige was im Moment wichtig war. Er hatte keine Zeit für ein Techtelmechtel.

Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, dieser Duo Maxwell wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht an ihm interessiert. So wie er mit Helen und den beiden inzwischen ebenfalls eingetroffenen Schülerinnen Hilde und Jenny flirtete war er mit Sicherheit hetero.

Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass Heero nicht trotzdem seinen Anblick genießen konnte. Immerhin, schauen tat ja schließlich keinem weh, oder?

„So, ich fürchte ich muß jetzt wieder mal los," sagte Maxwell in diesem Moment und erhob sich. „Doc G kriegt sonst noch nen Anfall. Meine Damen, vielen Dank für den Kaffee," er lächelte Helen, Hilde und Jenny breit an und verbeugte sich leicht. Dann warf er Heero einen kurzen Blick zu, drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Heero starrte ihm geschockt hinterher. Nicht etwa wegen des Blickes den Dr. Maxwell ihm zugeworfen hatte – auch wenn das doch überraschend gekommen war – sondern wegen dessen Frisur. Heero hatte es vorher gar nicht bemerkt, aber Duo Maxwell hatte unglaublich langes Haar, das er in einem Zopf trug, der bis zu seinem Hintern reichte!

Heero fühlte wie sein Gesicht rot anlief. Diese Ärztin, die ihm vor Tagen aufgefallen war und die ihm seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war, war gar keine Ärztin! Sondern ein Arzt! Wie in männlicher Arzt! Heero kam sich im Moment ziemlich dämlich vor. Was für ein Glück dass er niemandem davon erzählt hatte – Quatre hätte sich mit Sicherheit halb tot gelacht hätte er davon gewußt.

Aber wer konnte denn auch ahnen daß ein Mann derart langes Haar haben konnte? Das war doch äußerst ungewöhnlich, und so war es wohl kaum verwunderlich daß Heero ihn zuerst für eine Frau gehalten hatte, oder?

Wie auch immer, zumindest machte es jetzt Sinn daß ihm diese 'Ärztin' nicht aus dem Sinn gegangen war. Offenbar hatte sein Körper erkannt daß es sich um keine Frau gehandelt hatte und dann versucht es ihm durch sein Unterbewußtsein mitzuteilen. Nur hatte Heero diese Botschaft eben nicht verstanden.

„Oh wow," seufzte Hilde in diesem Moment und starrte verträumt die Tür an. „Er ist einfach wunderbar!"

Jenny, die neben ihr saß, rollte nur mit den Augen. „Großer Gott, Hilde, reiß dich zusammen!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Hilde richtete ihren Blick auf Jenny.

Jenny rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Das du ihm vielleicht nicht ganz so offensichtlich hinterher hecheln solltest."

„Ich hechel ihm überhaupt nicht hinterher!" empörte sich Hilde.

„Doch das tust du," war Jennys Urteil. „Und langsam wird es wirklich peinlich." Sie seufzte kurz und beugte sich leicht zu Hilde vor, als sie deren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, „Sieh mal Hilde, ich geb ja zu dass Dr. Maxwell absolut schnucklig ist. Und ich hab auch nichts dagegen mit ihm zu flirten und ihn anzugaffen wenn er in der Nähe ist. Aber du übertreibst das Ganze ein wenig, Hilde. Du wirst ihn noch vertreiben wenn du ihn weiterhin so belagerst, und dann haben wir gar nichts mehr zum anschmachten."

„Nur zu deiner Information," sagte Hilde mit eiskalter Stimme, „Ich belagere Dr. Maxwell keinesfalls. Duo und ich sind für einander bestimmt, du wirst schon sehen! Ich krieg ihn schon noch dazu mit mir auszugehen! Und wag es ja nicht dich zwischen uns zu stellen!"

„Kinder!" rief Helen und hob die Hände. „Nicht schon wieder. Keinen Streit, bitte!"

Heero warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu. Offenbar schien die Diskussion der beiden Schülerinnen nichts neues zu sein, und obwohl Helen für einen Moment so aussah als wollte sie noch mehr sagen, seufzte sie nur und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Heero seufzte leise. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Duo Maxwell schien offensichtlich hetero zu sein, und so wie es aussah warfen sich ihm die Frauen geradezu an den Hals. Heero brauchte sich also gar nicht erst Hoffnungen zu machen. Nicht daß Heero sich überhaupt Hoffnungen machen wollte. Er hatte schließlich keine Zeit für so was.

Die Glocke läutete und Heero erhob sich seufzend von seinem Platz. Es war mal wieder soweit, offenbar wollte Mrs. Noventa wieder Tee eingeschenkt bekommen. Schnell verbannte er Duo Maxwell in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses und stürzte sich wieder in seine Arbeit.


	4. Teil 1: Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren (sorry, hab ich auf yaoi. de vergessen)

**Kommentar:** So, hat etwas gedauert (wie irgendwie immer in letzter Zeit) aber ich hab auch diese Story nicht vergessen. Ich hoffe dass ich auch das ETS-Kapitel dieses Wochenende noch schaff, aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts, weil mich die Borgrüsselpest irgendwie wieder verstärkt in ihren Klauen hat und ich mich gar nicht gut fühl. 'hust'

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Das Wochenende nach seiner ersten Woche im Krankenhaus kam Heero viel zu kurz vor. Er hätte niemals gedacht dass es möglich war so müde zu sein, aber offenbar verlangten ihm die Frühschichten im Krankenhaus doch eine ganze Menge ab.

Trotz allem schaffte er es sich mit Quatre zu treffen, so wie er es versprochen hatte. Nicht dass er sich aus diesem Versprechen irgendwie hätte rauswinden können. Wenn nötig hätte Quatre ihm einfach aufgelauert und dann mit sich geschleift. Wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Und wenn Heero ehrlich war, dann hatte er das Wiedersehen mit Quatre wirklich sehr genossen. Er hatte seinen alten Freund doch sehr vermisst – mehr als er jemals gedacht hätte.

Aus diesen Gründen verging das Wochenende viel zu schnell, und schon war es wieder Montag und Heero hatte eine weitere arbeitsreiche Woche vor sich. Doch etwas war anders diese Woche – er hatte kein einziges Mal Früh-, sondern jeden Tag Spätschicht. Und das hieß, Heero musste erst um halb zwei Uhr Nachmittags im Krankenhaus erscheinen. Was ihm wirklich mehr als recht war. Auch wenn es bedeutete dass er erst um halb zehn Uhr Abends mit der Arbeit fertig sein würde, so war es ihm doch viel wichtiger dass er am Morgen ausschlafen konnte.

Und auch in anderen Dingen war die Spätschicht angenehmer als die Frühschicht. Sie war nicht ganz so stressig. Zumindest kam es Heero so vor. Es gab kaum Betten zu schieben – die meisten Patienten gingen und kamen am Vormittag – niemand musste im Bett gewaschen werden (auch das wurde stets Morgens erledigt) und die Arztvisite war ebenfalls schon vorüber.

Doch es gab auch einen Nachteil. Da die Spätschicht erst um halb zwei begann, bekam Heero auf diese Weise kaum etwas von den Ärzten zu sehen. Deren normale Schicht endete um vier Uhr Nachmittags, und die letzten zwei Stunden davon verbrachten sie selten auf Station. Und das bedeutete, dass Heero die ganze Woche über nicht einen einzigen Blick auf Dr. Maxwell werfen konnte.

Der Gedanke verstörte Heero. Nicht dass er Dr. Maxwell attraktiv fand – damit hatte er schließlich kein Problem – sondern dass er so sehr darüber enttäuscht war weil er ihn eine ganze Woche lang nicht sah. Immerhin, er kannte diesen Mann doch gar nicht! Alles was er von ihm wusste war dass er ein hübsches Gesicht und einen tollen Körper hatte! Mehr nicht! Also warum verspürte er dann jedes Mal dieses Flattern im Bauch wenn auch nur der Name des jungen Arztes erwähnt wurde?

So kannte Heero sich gar nicht. Er war eigentlich eher der ausgeglichene, besonnene Typ, den nichts und niemand aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Man hatte ihm sogar schon vorgeworfen, dass er eiskalt wäre und keinerlei Gefühle hätte. Doch niemand hätte jemals behaupten können, dass Heero Yuy sich wie ein kopfloser Teenager benahm. Doch genau das war die treffende Bezeichnung für sein Verhalten.

Und so kam es, dass Heero seiner dritten Praktikumswoche geradezu entgegenfieberte, obwohl er dann wieder in der leidigen Frühschicht arbeiten musste. Und noch dazu sieben Tage am Stück, da er von Montag bis Sonntag durchgehend eingeteilt war und sein ‚Wochenende' dann erst am darauffolgenden Montag und Dienstag hatte. Aber solange es bedeutete dass er Duo Maxwell wiedersehen würde, würde Heero sich nicht beschweren.

Oder zumindest nicht allzu sehr. Das waren die Gedanken die Heero durch den Kopf gingen, als er am Montag Morgen gegen halb sechs in der U-Bahn saß und gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte. Verdammt, egal wie früh er am Vortag auch schlafen ging, er war trotzdem jedes Mal todmüde am nächsten Morgen. Halb fünf war einfach keine Uhrzeit zu der normale Menschen wach sein sollten, entschied Heero. Zumindest nicht wenn sie vorher geschlafen hatten. Wenn sie natürlich die Nacht durchgemacht hatten war es etwas anderes.

Heero seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier rumzujammern. Er hatte nur noch vier Wochen vor sich, das würde er auch noch schaffen. Und so stürzte sich Heero mit soviel Elan wie er zu dieser frühen Stunde aufbringen konnte in seinen Arbeitstag.

Noch immer hielt sich diese furchtbare Hitzewelle über der Stadt, und Heero lief der Schweiß nur so den Rücken hinab. Doch immerhin bewahrheitete sich seine Hoffnung mehr von den Ärzten zu sehen. Oh ja, er bekam die Ärzte zu sehen, wenn auch meistens nur im vorüberhasten. Doch das war noch immer besser als gar nichts – zumindest sagte Heero sich das.

Denn bis Dienstag Mittag war Heero zu einem für ihn doch sehr enttäuschenden Schluss gekommen. Duo Maxwell flirtete mit allem und jedem. Nicht dass das so schlimm gewesen wäre, im Gegenteil. Offenbar schien es zu Dr. Maxwells Charakter zu gehören. Sein flirten war nicht unbedingt sexuell, sondern vielmehr seine Art und Weise mit den Menschen umzugehen. Er flirtete mit allen – Schwestern, Pflegern, Ärzten, Patienten, jung, alt, hübsch, hässlich, Frauen und Männern.

Nur mit Heero nicht.

Egal wann Heero ihm auch begegnete, bei welcher Gelegenheit sie sich auch sahen, ob sie sich im Gang über den Weg liefen oder im Schwesternzimmer gegenübersaßen und Kaffee tranken, das höchste was Duo Maxwell jemals getan hatte war Heero zuzunicken. Was für sich schon ein richtiger Fortschritt war, denn normalerweise ignorierte er ihn einfach.

Heero war mehr als verwirrt. Zunächst hatte er noch gedacht dass er sich sicherlich irren musste – immerhin, warum sollte Dr. Maxwell ihn denn schon ignorieren? Er kannte ihn ja noch nicht einmal, warum also sollte der junge Arzt eine Abneigung gegen Heero haben?

Doch leider war es mehr als offensichtlich – es schien offenbar sogar schon Schwester Helen aufgefallen zu sein, die Heero verwundert gefragt hatte, ob er irgendwie mit Dr. Maxwell aneinander geraten war. Heero hatte es natürlich verneint. Er hatte alles in allem keine zwei Worte mit Duo Maxwell gesprochen.

Also hatte Heero sich leider doch nicht geirrt. Und diese Feststellung tat weh. Heero war nun wirklich nicht eingebildet, er hielt sich selbst nicht für besonders attraktiv oder Aufsehen erregend – ganz im Gegenteil zu dem umwerfenden Dr. Maxwell. Aber er war immerhin immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sein Äußeres doch durchaus passabel und angenehm war. Nichts wovor man schreiend davonlaufen musste.

Und überhaupt, Dr. Maxwell flirtete sogar mit dem alten Hausmeister, der mindestens 60 Jahre alt sein musste und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Gollum hatte. Daran konnte es also nicht liegen. Doch woran sonst? Heero konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen.

Nicht dass Heero es unbedingt darauf angelegt hatte, mit Duo Maxwell zu flirten. Nein, er hatte sich vorgenommen sich neutral zu verhalten, und genau das tat er auch. Er grüßte den jungen Arzt höflich und verhielt sich ihm gegenüber genau wie jedem anderen Arzt. Und deshalb war diese Sonderbehandlung von Seiten des Langhaarigen mehr als ungerecht in Heeros Augen.

Doch daran konnte er nichts ändern, und als Heero deshalb am Mittwoch zur Arbeit ging, nahm er sich vor, sich das Verhalten des jungen Arztes einfach nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen. Am besten ignorierte er ihn von nun an ebenso.

Heero war gerade dabei frische Betten in die Zimmer zu schieben, als er zwei laute Stimmen aus einem der Zimmer hörte. Die eine Stimme gehörte einer jungen Frau, die andere einem jungen Mann. Offenbar schienen die beiden sich lautstark zu streiten. Heero konnte nicht umhin neugierig zu werden. Immerhin, worüber würde man sich in einem Krankenhaus schon so laut streiten? Was für ein Glück dass dieses Bett für genau dieses Zimmer bestimmt war. So konnte Heero dort einfach hineingehen, ohne neugierig zu wirken. Heero öffnete die Schiebetüren und ging hinein, um das alte Bett herauszuschieben.

„... du sehr genau weißt, Milliardo!" rief die junge Frau und blickte streng auf den Mann hinab, der in einem der Betten lag. Sie war groß, gutaussehend, hatte langes, dunkelblondes Haar und trug ein teures, maßgeschneidertes Kostüm.

„Ich habe dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass diese Art von – Freizeitbeschäftigung – nicht angemessen ist für ein Mitglied unserer Gesellschaftsschicht. Was werden nur all meine Freunde sagen wenn sie es erfahren? Der gute Name unserer Familie wird darunter leiden müssen. Ist dir das völlig egal?"

„Wie besorgt du doch um den guten Namen unserer Familie bist, Relena!" antwortete der junge Mann bissig. Er lag – bereits in eines der Krankenhausnachthemden gekleidet – auf dem Rücken im Bett. Seine Haare waren zu einer dieser modischen kurzen Frisuren geschnitten, die nach nichts besonderem aussahen, aber dennoch eine Menge Geld kosteten. Doch statt dunkelblond wie die Haare seiner Schwester war seine Haarfarbe ein helles silberblond.

„Hauptsache der gute Name ist intakt. Da ist es doch völlig egal das dein einziger Bruder vielleicht nie wieder laufen kann, oder? Das ist schließlich nebensächlich! Und wahrscheinlich kann man mich sowieso sehr viel besser wegsperren wenn ich in einem Rollstuhl sitze, nicht wahr? Dann kann ich der Familie zumindest keine Schande mehr machen!"

„Jetzt wirst du absurd, Milliardo," antwortete die junge Frau und hob herausfordernd das Kinn. „Natürlich kümmert es mich, wie es dir geht. Aber ich muss auch an unseren Ruf denken, etwas dass du offensichtlich niemals tust. Und was deinen Zustand angeht, mach dir keine Sorge. Ich habe veranlasst dass du vom Chefarzt persönlich behandelt wirst. Du bist in den besten Händen. Allerdings," sie sah sich stirnrunzelnd im Zimmer um, „ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen warum du hier in diesem Vierbettzimmer liegst. Ich hatte doch ausdrücklich auf einem Einzelzimmer bestanden! Ich werde gleich einmal losgehen und mit Doktor Giardia darüber reden!" Und mit diesen Worten stöckelte die junge Frau aus dem Zimmer.

Heero warf dem jungen Mann einen mitfühlenden Blick zu während er das frische Bett in das Zimmer manövrierte. Er selbst hatte zwar keine Schwester, dafür aber einen Onkel der nicht einverstanden war mit dem was er tat. Und der diesen Zustand auch ständig lautstark bemängelte. Er konnte gut verstehen was dem jungen Mann gerade durch den Kopf gehen musste.

Der junge Mann seufzte, dann sagte er plötzlich, „Entschuldige bitte die Szene eben."

Heero drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Schon gut. Ist kein Problem. Ich weiß wie – hm, anstrengend – überfürsorgliche Verwandte sein können."

Der junge Mann lachte kurz auf. „Ja, anstrengend ist das richtige Wort. Ich hätte vielleicht sogar eher nervig gesagt." Er grinste Heero kurz an. „Ich bin Milliardo," sagte er dann und streckte Heero die Hand entgegen.

„Heero," antwortete Heero und schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Ich hoffe nur meine Schwester kann den Chefarzt nicht davon überzeugen mir ein Einzelzimmer zu geben," seufzte Milliardo. „Ich hasse Einzelzimmer. Ich werde mich dort nur tödlich langweilen."

„Naja, ich kann dir zwar keine Garantie geben," antwortete Heero, „aber so wie der Belegungsplan im Moment aussieht hat sie wohl keine große Chance. Es sei denn sie lässt ein paar andere Patienten rauswerfen."

Milliardo schnaubte. „Das würd ich ihr glatt zutrauen."

Heero starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?"

„Oh doch. Wenn meine Schwester sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann man sie nicht so schnell wieder davon abbringen."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Sicherlich übertrieb Milliardo da nur – oder? Er warf dem blonden Mann einen kurzen Blick zu, doch Milliardo hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen, die auf Schmerzen hindeutete.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Heero besorgt nach.

„Ja – soweit man das in diesem Fall sagen kann," antwortete der Blonde und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Ich hatte einen Motorradunfall. Motocross. Ich bin über einen Hügel gesprungen, doch irgendwie hat es nicht so funktioniert wie es sollte. Ich hab mich in der Luft gedreht, bin vom Motorrad gefallen – und das Ding ist genau auf meinem Rücken gelandet. Ich hatte zwar einen Schutzharnisch an, aber so ein Motorrad wiegt ja trotzdem ne ganze Menge."

„Autsch," machte Heero besorgt.

Milliardo grinste schief. „So schlimm ist es nicht. Zumindest soweit man das bis jetzt sagen kann. Anscheinend wurde das Rückenmark nicht verletzt, nur die Wirbel sind angebrochen. Dr. Giardia meinte, dass es ohne Probleme behoben werden könnte. Es ist nur lästig weil ich nur auf dem Rücken liegen darf bis zur OP."

„Naja, aber besser als die Alternative," antwortete Heero.

„Ja... wenn mich nur meine Schwester in Ruhe lassen würde," seufzte Milliardo. „Dann wär das alles hier viel leichter zu ertragen. Aber wie ich sie kenne wird sich mich jeden einzelnen Tag hier besuchen und mir einen Vortrag über das Ansehen der Familie Peacecraft halten."

„Hn," machte Heero und unterdrückte schnell ein Grinsen. Irgendwie mochte er den jungen Mann. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Milliardo genau wie Heero selbst nicht viel auf den Familiennamen oder das Geld, das dahinter steckte, gab. Denn natürlich hatte Heero schon von der Familie Peacecraft gehört. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann hatte Quatre ihm sogar schon mal etwas vom rebellischen Sprössling der Peacecrafts erzählt. Immerhin bewegten sie sich in den selben Kreisen.

„Hah, ich weiß was!" rief Milliardo plötzlich und grinste Heero breit an. „Wie wär's wenn du mich einfach heimlich in ein anderes Zimmer, oder noch besser gleich auf eine andere Station verlegst! Ich wette meine Schwester würde ein paar Tage brauchen um mich zu finden!"

Heero schnaubte. „Tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber das Verlegen von Patienten gehört nicht zu meinen Befugnissen."

„Ach verdammt!"

„Milliardo!"

Heero drehte sich schnell zu der schrillen Frauenstimme um, die von der Tür her gekommen war. Milliardo hingegen stöhnte nur lauf auf und legte einen Arm über seine Augen.

„Musst du immer diese vulgäre Sprache benutzen?" rief Milliardos Schwester missbilligend und näherte sich dem Bett. „Du hast genauso wie ich nur die allerbeste Erziehung genossen, ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen warum du auf diesen Straßenjargon bestehst!"

Heero warf einen Blick in das hübsche Gesicht von Milliardos Schwester und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben dass diese beiden Geschwister sein sollten. Sie waren sich so gar nicht ähnlich – weder vom Aussehen noch vom Charakter her.

„Ich habe Dr. Giardia nirgends finden können," verkündete Milliardos Schwester soeben empört. „Und keine der Schwestern konnte mir Auskunft über seinen Verbleib geben. Ich muss schon sagen, dieses Krankenhaus wird wirklich schlampig geführt! Und als ich auf deiner Verlegung in ein Einzelzimmer bestanden habe, da hat mir diese Oberschwester den Wunsch einfach abgeschlagen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Heero unterdrückte erneut schnell ein Grinsen. Oh ja, er konnte sich das sehr gut vorstellen. Schwester Helen war auf so was gar nicht gut zu sprechen. Sie hasste es wenn Patienten oder deren Angehörige versuchten sie herum zu kommandieren. Zu schade. Heero hätte es gern gesehen wie Schwester Helen diese hochnäsige Person in ihre Schranken verwiesen hätte. Das letzte Mal war es mehr als amüsant gewesen.

Aber scheinbar war Heero nicht schnell genug gewesen – oder er hatte heute seine Mimik nicht so gut im Griff, denn offenbar hatte Milliardos Schwester irgendetwas bemerkt.

„Was grinsen Sie denn hier?" rief sie, stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten und blickte Heero empört an. „Sollten Sie nicht lieber irgendwas tun statt hier herumzulungern und private Gespräche zu belauschen? Sicherlich gibt es irgendwo noch eine Menge Bettpfannen die Sie leeren können."

„RELENA!" rief Milliardo und nahm den Arm wieder von seinem Gesicht, um seine Schwester empört anzublicken. „Was soll das?"

„Schon gut," erwiderte Heero, immer noch mehr amüsiert als beleidigt. „Ich muss sowieso gehen. Wir sehen uns später sicher noch, Milliardo."

Damit drehte Heero sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Das letzte was er noch hörte war Relenas schrille Stimme, die über das impertinente Personal in diesem Krankenhaus schimpfte.


	5. Teil 1: Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Betadank:** Laren, wie immer

**Kommentar:** Uhm... es tut mir echt, echt leid wie lang ich die Story hier nicht mehr upgedatet hab, aber... ok, mir fällt grad keine Ausrede ein. :-) Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen und erinnert euch noch an die Geschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

„Hey Heero!"

Heero, der gerade den Gang entlang zum Aufzug lief, blieb stehen und blickte durch die offene Tür in das Krankenzimmer, aus dem ihm die Stimme entgegenrief.

„Milliardo," erwiderte Heero den Gruß und betrat das Zimmer. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass du schon wieder zurück bist." Es war Freitag, genau ein Tag nach Milliardos Operation, und Heero hatte nicht erwartet dass dieser so schnell von der Intensivstation wieder hier nach oben auf Station 15 verlegt wurde.

„Bin vor ner Viertelstunde wieder hochgekommen," erwiderte Milliardo.

„Gott sei Dank!" sagte Heero aus tiefstem Herzen als er an Milliardos Bett stehenblieb.

„Oh, Heero, ich wusste gar nicht dass du mich so vermisst hast!" Milliardo grinste ihn an.

„Nicht nur ich," erwiderte Heero. „Die ganze Station hat dich schmerzlichst vermisst."

Milliardo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ok, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht. Wieso bin ich auf einmal so beliebt hier?"

Heero schauderte. „Deine Schwester. Sie hat die gesamte Station in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

Milliardo warf seinen Kopf zurück und stöhnte auf. „Bitte sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Es ist wahr."

„Aber ich hab ihr doch gesagt dass sie nicht herkommen muss solang ich nicht wieder auf Station bin!" Milliardo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Offenbar hast du es ihr nicht deutlich genug gesagt – auf jeden Fall hat sie gestern alle halbe Stunde angerufen. Als wir schließlich nicht mehr ans Telefon gegangen sind ist sie dann persönlich hier aufgetaucht. Schwester Helen konnte nur mit Mühe und Not davon abgehalten werden ihr den Hals umzudrehen." Heero grinste bei der Erinnerung an diesen Zwischenfall.

Milliardo starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Ich fürchte schon."

Milliardo seufzte. „Es tut mir leid. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr."

„Schon gut," Heero winkte ab. „Ich fand's ganz amüsant."

„Ich schätze ich sollte mich wohl auch bei Schwester Helen entschuldigen, oder?"

„Kann zumindest nicht schaden," Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass eine so kleine, zarte Frau derart rabiat werden kann."

„Oh Mann, und ich hab das verpasst!" Milliardo seufzte theatralisch.

Heero lachte auf. „Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er dann.

„Klasse," strahlte Milliardo. „Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen so gut geht's mir." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und schien zu überlegen. „Gut, ich gebe zu das könnte eventuell an den Schmerzmitteln liegen, aber im Moment geht's mir echt gut. Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen."

Heero schnaubte. „Bin mal gespannt ob du immer noch so große Töne spuckst sobald die Schmerzmittel reduziert werden."

„Solang ich dann nur wieder stehen und gehen kann ist mir das recht," erwiderte Milliardo.

„Was sagt Dr. Giardia?"

„Ich hab Glück gehabt," sagte Milliardo. „Die Wirbel waren nur angebrochen und das Knochenmark war nicht verletzt. Dr. Giardia hat die Wirbel versteift, und in ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder auf den Beinen."

„Das ist gut," erwiderte Heero.

„Also, was hab ich – außer meiner Schwester – sonst aufregendes verpasst während ich nicht hier war?"

„Nicht viel," sagte Heero. „Einer deiner Zimmergenossen ist inzwischen entlassen worden und ein neuer dazugekommen. Sie spazieren grade draußen auf dem Gang herum. Ansonsten ist alles gleich."

„Das mein ich nicht!" Milliardo zwinkerte ihm zu. „Erzähl mir lieber alles über den Stationsleckerbissen Dr. Maxwell!"

Heero starrte Milliardo an. Oh nein. Nicht er auch noch! War denn JEDER hinter diesem Dr. Maxwell her? Das war doch schon nicht mehr normal, oder? Benutzte dieser Kerl etwa Pheromone statt eines Aftershaves oder wie?

„Oh komm schon Heero, das muss dir doch auch aufgefallen sein!"

„Was aufgefallen?" versuchte Heero sich dumm zu stellen.

„Na wie gut er aussieht!" Milliardo seufzte. „Ich wünschte wirklich, meine Schwester würde nicht darauf bestehen dass ich vom Chefarzt behandelt werde. Ich würde mich so viel lieber von Dr. Maxwell untersuchen lassen."

„Nein," sagte Heero steif. „Das ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

Milliardo warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das kann ich kaum glauben, so wie du ihn immer ansiehst."

Heero spürte wie er rot wurde. „Ich weiß nicht was du damit meinst!"

„AHA!" Milliardo grinste. „Du findest ihn also auch toll! Ich wusste es!"

„Und wenn es so wäre, was dann?"

Milliardo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Ich beneide dich nur. Ich meine, ich seh ihn höchstens mal bei der Visite, und dann ist er immer total professionell. Keine Möglichkeit mal ein wenig mit ihm zu flirten oder so. Aber du, du siehst ihn ständig, während der Kaffeepausen und so weiter. Erzähl mir, wie ist er so?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Keine Ahnung?" Milliardo starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Heero, komm schon, spann einen schwer verletzten Mann wie mich nicht auf die Folter!"

„Ich spann dich nicht auf die Folter," erwiderte Heero. „Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Dr. Maxwell spricht nicht mit mir."

„Ehrlich?" Milliardo runzelte die Stirn. „So gar nicht?"

„Wir haben in den Wochen die ich schon hier bin vielleicht ganze fünf Worte gewechselt, und es hat sich jedes Mal um irgendwas berufliches gehandelt."

„Sprechen wir über den selben Dr. Maxwell?" fragte Milliardo ungläubig. „Ich mein, ich bin ja noch nicht so lange hier wie du, aber nach allem was ich mitgekriegt hab hört der Typ nie auf zu reden!"

„Tja, das gilt offenbar nur bei anderen," antwortete Heero schnippisch und ein wenig verletzt. „Mich ignoriert er jedenfalls. Scheinbar kann er mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden."

„Aber warum? Hast du ihm irgendwas getan?"

„Nein!" rief Heero frustriert aus. „Wie könnte ich ihm was getan haben? Er ignoriert mich, geht mir aus dem Weg wo nur möglich, und das seit dem Tag seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben! Ich hatte gar keine Möglichkeit ihm irgendwas zu tun!" Die Tatsache dass Heeros Hirn ihn sofort mit allen möglichen Bildern versorgte, was er denn alles gern mit Dr. Maxwell tun würde – das meiste davon nicht jugendfrei – half nicht wirklich.

„Hm," machte Milliardo und runzelte die Stirn. Dann fokussierte sein Blick sich auf einmal auf etwas hinter Heero, seine Augen weiteten sich und ein schelmischer Blick schimmerte darin. Und noch bevor Heero in irgendeiner Weise darauf reagieren konnte, rief Milliardo schon, „Hey, Dr. Maxwell, haben Sie mal einen Moment Zeit?"

„Klar," erwiderte eine Heero nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme.

Heero versteifte sich und starrte Milliardo so böse an, dass ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, doch dieser ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Worum geht es denn, Mr. Peacecraft?" fragte Dr. Maxwell und trat an Milliardos Bett heran – so weit von Heero weg wie nur möglich, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.

„Ich hab doch gesagt Sie können mich Milliardo nennen," erwiderte Milliardo und schenkte Dr. Maxwell ein breites Lächeln. „Ich hatte mich gefragt wie lange es noch dauert bis ich wieder aufstehen kann."

„Sie sind ganz schön ungeduldig, wie?" antwortete der junge Arzt. „Die Schwestern auf der Intensivstation haben mich schon gewarnt – Sie müssen ihnen ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen sein dass sie Sie so schnell loswerden wollten."

Milliardo grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Dr. Maxwell schmunzelte und fuhr dann fort, „So schnell wie Sie das gern hätten geht das nicht. Als nächstes bekommen Sie erst mal einen Rumpfgips – da morgen aber schon Samstag ist und die orthopädische Werkstatt am Wochenende geschlossen hat, fürchte ich dass das vor Montag nichts wird. Das bedeutet also leider absolute Bettruhe für die nächsten zwei Tage."

Milliardo stöhnte theatralisch – zum zweiten Mal, wie Heero sarkastisch feststellte. Offenbar hatte der Blonde ein Talent für derartige Seufzer, er brachte sie wirklich sehr überzeugen rüber.

„Nun gut," sagte er schließlich. „Ich werd's wohl überleben. Gott sei Dank hat Heero am Wochenende Dienst, so dass ich wenigstens jemand zum reden hab."

Dr. Maxwell warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Heero – den ersten überhaupt seit er den Raum betreten hatte – dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Mann im Bett. „Das ist schön," sagte er.

„Oh ja," nickte Milliardo. „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht was ich ohne Heero tun sollte. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich schon zu Tode gelangweilt. Er ist wirklich toll."

Heero starrte Milliardo beschwörend an. Was sollte das werden? Ein Verkaufsgespräch?

„Tatsächlich?" Dr. Maxwell sah aus als müsse er ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Hat er Sie mit dem neuesten Klatsch auf dem Laufenden gehalten? Ich schwöre, dieses Krankenhaus ist schlimmer als jedes Boulevardblatt. Ich hoffe doch, ihr habt wenigstens mich aus allem rausgehalten."

„Oh natürlich nicht, wir haben wirklich gerade über Sie geredet als Sie hereinkamen!"

Heero war kurz davor den Mann im Bett zu treten. Er war sich sicher, wenn er ihn noch ein wenig härter anstarrte, dann würde Milliardo sicherlich anfangen zu brennen. Wie konnte der Blonde ihn nur so in Verlegenheit bringen?

Dr. Maxwell schien von Milliardos Aussage ebenso überrascht zu sein wie Heero. Er hob den Kopf und sah Heero erstaunt an. „Tatsächlich?" wiederholte er.

Heero konnte zwar aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, dass der junge Arzt ihn ansah, doch er weigerte sich den Kopf zu drehen und den Blick zu erwidern. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Versuch, Milliardo telepathisch zu töten und nicht rot zu werden.

„Oh ja," erwiderte Milliardo auf die Frage des Arztes. Er sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus, wie Heero bemerkte während er all seine mentale Kraft auf den Blonden konzentrierte. Verdammt, es funktionierte nicht! Somit konnte Telepathie von seiner Liste mit Fähigkeiten gestrichen werden. Zu schade.

„Hat er Ihnen auch von der kleinen Episode mit Ihrer Schwester erzählt?"

Hah! Das hatte das selbstzufriedene Grinsen erfolgreich von Milliardos Gesicht gewischt! Heero wünschte nur, er hätte es geschafft und nicht Dr. Maxwell.

„Ja," stöhnte der Blonde. „Ich hoffe nur Schwester Helen wird sich mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung zufrieden geben, denn im Moment bin ich einfach nicht in der Lage vor ihr im Staub zu kriechen."

Dr. Maxwell lachte auf. „Oh ich denke schon. Sie hat sich gestern recht schnell wieder beruhigt nachdem ich sie von Ihrer Schwester weggezerrt habe. Ich fürchte nur, Miss Peacecraft hat keinen sonderlich guten Eindruck unseres Krankenhauses gewonnen. Sie schrie irgendwas dass sie sich beschweren würde oder so."

„Wirklich?" Milliardo klang erschrocken. „Das sie sich beschweren will hat Heero gar nicht erzählt."

Heero zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich hab es nicht mitbekommen." Mrs. Noventa hatte ausgerechnet in diesem Moment wieder geklingelt und Heero war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als hinzugehen und nachzusehen, was die Frau wieder wollte. So hatte er offenbar das Beste verpasst.

„Hoffentlich macht Relena Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten," sagte Milliardo besorgt.

Dr. Maxwell zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Sorge, selbst wenn sie zu Doc G geht, er weiß was er von einer solchen Beschwerde zu halten hat."

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Heero stand schweigend daneben und beobachtete, wie Milliardo mit Dr. Maxwell schäkerte. Und die ganze Zeit über fühlte er selbst sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Und dennoch... er konnte es nicht über sich bringen einfach zu gehen. Irgendein masochistischer Charakterzug zwang ihn dazu da zu bleiben und sich von Dr. Maxwell ignorieren zu lassen.

Heero schüttelte gerade mental den Kopf über sich selbst als plötzlich eine weitere Stimme ertönte:

„Milliardo, gut dass du wieder hier bist!" Relena Peacecraft, Milliardos Schwester stöckelte ins Zimmer.

Milliardo unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Hallo Relena," grüßte er sie.

„Du wirst nicht glauben was ich mir hier alles bieten lassen musste!" schnaubte sie als sie am Fußende des Bettes ankam.

„Wirklich?" fragte Milliardo sarkastisch. „Danke der Nachfrage übrigens. Mir geht's ganz gut nach der OP. Und die Aussichten sind ebenfalls sehr gut. Es ist einfach toll wie sehr du dich um mich sorgst!"

Relena runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon sprichst du? Ich weiß natürlich dass es dir gut geht. Ich habe bereits mit Dr. Giardia gesprochen. Aber darum geht es hier nicht. Das Personal in diesem Krankenhaus ist einfach unmöglich! Ich wünschte wirklich du würdest dich in das Privatkrankenhaus verlegen lassen von dem ich gesprochen habe. Ich bin sicher, die Pflege dort wäre sehr viel angemessener als hier."

„Also, Miss Peacecraft," meldete Dr. Maxwell sich zu Wort. „Das Personal in diesem Krankenhaus ist äußerst kompetent, und wir haben den besten Ruf auf dem Gebiet der Orthopädie. Ihr Bruder ist hier in den allerbesten Händen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Relena sah den jungen Arzt stirnrunzelnd an. „Kenne ich Sie von irgendwoher?"

Dr. Maxwell trat einen Schritt zurück und grinste die junge Frau an. „Äh, nein, ich denke nicht."

„Doch, jetzt weiß ich es wieder!" Relena starrte den jungen Arzt böse an. „Sie waren gestern dabei als diese verrückte Schwester mich angegriffen hat!"

Heero unterdrückte heldenhaft sein Gelächter als ihm die gestrige Szene wieder in den Sinn kam, doch offenbar gelang ihm das nicht hundertprozentig, irgendein Geräusch musste ihm entschlüpft sein, denn plötzlich fand er sich in Relenas Fokus wider.

„Und was lachen Sie hier bitteschön?" fauchte sie. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Bruder, „Also wirklich Milliardo, ich denke nicht dass ich das noch sehr viel länger ertragen kann! Ich bin es nicht gewohnt derart behandelt zu werden!"

Heero entschied dass dies der günstigste Augenblick wäre, um sich zurückzuziehen. Vorsichtig, um ja nicht Relenas Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, ging er rückwärts auf die Tür des Zimmers zu. Offenbar hatte Dr. Maxwell die selbe Idee gehabt, denn Heero fand sich plötzlich neben dem jungen Arzt wieder, der auf die selbe Art und Weise auf die Tür zurobbte und Relena dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Heh!" rief Milliardo, der anscheinend Heeros und Dr. Maxwells taktischen Rückzug endlich bemerkt zu haben schien. „Ihr könnt mich hier doch nicht mit ihr allein lassen!"

Heero warf einen Blick auf den jungen Arzt, der diesen Blick erwiderte. Wie auf Kommando drehten die beiden sich gleichzeitig um und stürzten aus dem Raum. Sie rannten den Gang entlang und machten nicht halt bis sie im Schwesternzimmer angekommen waren.

„Ist sie uns gefolgt?" keuchte Dr. Maxwell und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür.

Heero steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinaus und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. „Nein," antwortete er. „Ich glaube sie begnügt sich mit Milliardo als Opfer." Er richtete sich auf und blickte zu Dr. Maxwell hinüber.

Der junge Arzt erwiderte den Blick, und dann fing er plötzlich laut an zu lachen. Das Gelächter war so ansteckend, dass selbst Heero sich nicht zurückhalten konnte und mit einstimmte.

„Hast du seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?" Dr. Maxwell hielt sich die Seiten vor Lachen.

Heero nickte, war zu einer Antwort aber nicht in der Lage. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so lang und laut gelacht. Es tat gut mal wieder so richtig aus sich heraus zu gehen.

„Mann, mit so einer Schwester gestraft zu sein!" Dr. Maxwell schüttelte den Kopf und schauderte dann sichtbar.

„Ja, da kann man wirklich froh sein ein Einzelkind zu sein," bestätigte Heero.

Dr. Maxwell sah ihn an und nickte. Und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten versuchte er nicht Heeros Blick auszuweichen oder so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Was meinst du wie lange wir uns hier verstecken müssen bevor sie wieder geht?"

Heero schnaubte. „Hah, Sie haben es gut!" sagte er. „Sie müssen nicht raus wenn einer der Patienten klingelt!"

Dr. Maxwell grinste. „Stimmt!"

Heero warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Das ist kein Grund so selbstzufrieden zu sein."

„Tschuldige," antwortete der junge Arzt, sah aber nicht wirklich zerknirscht aus. „Aber im Moment scheint es eher ruhig zu sein. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück."

„Ich hoffe Sie haben recht."

Dr. Maxwell legte den Kopf schief. „Mein Name ist Duo. Und du musst mich nicht Siezen. Ich komm mir doof vor wenn ich von jemand gesiezt werde der genauso alt ist wie ich."

Heero starrte ihn überrascht an. Das hörte sich ja wie ein Friedensangebot von Seiten des jungen Arztes an. Und Heero wäre ein Narr wenn er es nicht annehmen würde! „Mein Name ist Heero," erwiderte er deshalb.

„Ich weiß," lächelte Duo. „Also, Helen hat mir erzählt du machst eine Ausbildung als MTA?"

Heero nickte, und so begann seine allererste wirkliche Unterhaltung mit Dr. Duo Maxwell.


	6. Teil 1: Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Jep, hat leider wieder etwas gedauert. Und leider ist das Kapitel auch etwas kurz. Aber dafür bin ich schon dabei das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben, sollte also diesmal nicht ganz so lang dauern. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Die nächste Woche verging für Heeros Geschmack viel zu schnell. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass er Duo Maxwell nicht ganz so oft zu sehen bekam wie er es gern gehabt hätte. Am Wochenende hatte er zwar Frühschicht im Krankenhaus, aber leider hatte Duo keinen Dienst. Montag und Dienstag hatte dann Heero frei, und so gut kannte er Dr. Maxwell noch nicht dass er diesem seine Handynummer oder gar Adresse gegeben hätte. Eigentlich hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht mehr als ein erstes, normales Gespräch mit dem gutaussehenden Arzt gegeben, aber für Heero bedeutete es eine Menge.

Denn zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass es sich wirklich gut mit Duo Maxwell reden ließ. Heero selbst war nicht wirklich der größte Redner, er brauchte immer lange bis er sich bei einem Menschen wohl genug fühlte um mit diesem über mehr als nur Belanglosigkeiten sprechen zu können. Aber seltsamerweise war das in Duos Gegenwart anders.

Vom ersten Moment ihres Gesprächs an hatte Heero sich wohl gefühlt. Es war als würden sie beide sich schon ewig kennen, als wären sie die ältesten und besten Freunde. Heero hatte so etwas noch niemals erlebt, und er hatte die ganzen vier Tage in denen er Dr. Maxwell nicht gesehen hatte einem Wiedersehen entgegen gefiebert. Was wenn er sich das nur eingebildet hatte? Was wenn diese Vertraulichkeit nur ein Ergebnis der Umstände gewesen war? Was wenn Dr. Maxwell ihn wieder ignorieren würde?

Doch Heero hätte sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Als ihm Duo am Mittwoch auf dem Flur begegnete, lächelte er ihn strahlend an und begrüßte ihn freundlich. Heero musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht den Rest des Tages mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht herumzulaufen. Schließlich war es peinlich genug dass Hilde dem jungen Arzt immer hinterher schmachtete. Heero wollte ihr da nicht wirklich Konkurrenz machen.

Leider blieb es für den Rest der Woche bei derart kurzen Begegnungen. Sowohl Dr. Maxwell als auch Heero hatten die nächsten drei Tage viel zu tun – Dr. Maxwell weil sein Chef Dr. Giardia in dieser Woche einen wirklich engen OP-Plan hatte, und Heero weil es seit Tagen an Pflegepersonal mangelte. Zwei der Pfleger waren im Urlaub, und wie es der Teufel wollte meldeten sich drei weitere Leute krank. Normalerweise gab es für solche Fälle die so genannten 'Springer'. Das waren Krankenschwestern und Pfleger die nicht einer bestimmten Abteilung zugeteilt waren, sondern die immer gerade dort einsprangen wo es an Personal mangelte.

Doch offenbar sah es in den anderen Abteilungen auch nicht besser aus als auf Station 15 – etliche Leute waren im Urlaub und/oder krank. Die Springer – genau wie alle anderen auch – hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. So fand sich zu Heeros Leidwesen für den Rest der Woche nicht ein ruhiger Moment, in dem er mit Duo länger hätte reden konnte. Und dennoch schaffte Duo es jedes Mal ein Lächeln und ein paar freundliche Worte für Heero übrig zu haben, wann immer sie sich auch begegneten – sei es auf dem Flur wenn sie auf dem Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben aneinander vorüber hasteten, oder im Schwesternzimmer zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee.

Und so ging Heero mit einem wirklich warmen Gefühl in sein nächstes Wochenende. Er hatte den Eindruck, als ob sein Gesicht sich permanent zu einem Lächeln verzogen hätte. Sogar Quatre schien etwas aufzufallen, als sie sich am Sonntag trafen.

„Also," begann Quatre nachdem sie sich beide einen Kaffee geholt und sich an einem Tisch in der Ecke der Bäckerei niedergelassen hatten. „Erzähl."

Heero blickte seinen besten Freund ein wenig verwundert an. „Was soll ich erzählen?"

„Na warum du so glücklich bist!" Quatre zappelte ein wenig ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Du strahlst geradezu! Sei mir nicht böse, aber so etwas kenne ich bei dir eigentlich nicht!"

Heero blinzelte und begann dann zu lächeln. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dieses Lächeln stahl sich einfach von allein auf sein Gesicht jedes Mal wenn er an Duo dachte.

„Oh mein Gott!" Quatre blickte ihn geschockt an. „Heero! Ist das... ist das ein... Lächeln?"

Heero streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Haha. Tu nicht so als hätte ich noch nie gelächelt."

„Glaub mir Heero, SO hast du noch nie gelächelt!" Quatre blickte ihn forschend an. „Zumindest nicht mehr seit deine Eltern..." Quatre brach ab und senkte schnell den Blick. Nach einer kurzen Sekunde des Schweigens hob er ihn wieder und sah Heero direkt an. „Also, raus mit der Sprache. Wer ist es?"

„Wer ist wer?" versuchte Heero Quatre von der Spur abzubringen.

„Oh bitte!" Quatre rollte mit den Augen. „Ich erkenne einen liebeskranken Blick wenn ich ihn sehe! Ich will alles über ihn wissen! Wie sieht er aus? Wie heißt er? Wann kann ich ihn kennen lernen?"

„Quatre!" stoppte Heero den Enthusiasmus seines Freundes bevor dieser außer Rand und Band geraten konnte. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Erstens bin ich nicht verliebt, und zweitens wirst du ihn gar nicht kennen lernen!" Als Quatre ihn nur weiter abschätzend ansah fügte Heero hinzu, „Und wage es ja nicht mich im Krankenhaus zu besuchen oder dich mit einer vorgeschobenen Verletzung einzuschleichen!"

„AHA!" rief Quatre triumphierend. „Ich wusste es! Ein schnuckliger Arzt! Los Heero, ich will alle Einzelheiten!"

Heeros Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte dass er Quatre mehr verraten hatte als er wollte, doch er fing sich schnell. „Quatre, bitte! Es ist wirklich nicht so wie du denkst! Wir sind nur Freunde."

„Freunde."

„Eigentlich nicht mal das. Eher flüchtige Bekannte."

„Bekannte."

„Ja!" Heero sah Quatre ein wenig genervt an, dann seufzte er. „Quatre, wirklich. Da ist nichts zwischen ihm und mir. Und bitte, bitte, ich flehe dich an, als dein Freund, komm nicht vorbei und mach es für mich komplizierter als es schon ist. Das wird nur peinlich. Und zwar für mich."

„Hm." Quatre sah ihn eine Weile prüfend an, dann nickte er schließlich widerwillig. „Also gut. Dann werde ich also nicht vorbeikommen."

Heero atmete erleichtert auf. Er hätte es Quatre glatt zugetraut eine Verletzung vorzutäuschen um Duo zu begutachten. Oder noch schlimmer, das ganze Krankenhaus einfach aufzukaufen. Quatre wäre zu beidem fähig, da war sich Heero sicher.

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht warum du so – strahlst!" Quatre legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ich meine, wenn ihr nur Freunde seid..."

Heero wand sich ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl.

„Oder kann es sein dass du zwar interessiert bist, aber er nicht? Oder dass du das zumindest denkst, weil du mal wieder nicht den Mut hast zu fragen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch..."

„Quatre," ermahnte Heero. „Nicht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass er hetero ist. Außerdem bin ich schon froh dass er überhaupt mit mir spricht. Bitte belass es dabei, ok?"

Quatre gab klein bei – was eher selten war, aber offenbar schien er zu spüren wie ernst es Heero war – und sie beiden wendeten sich wieder anderen Themen zu.

Der Beginn von Heeros fünfter Praktikumswoche verlief ungefähr genauso wie die vorangegangene. Noch immer war das Personal knapp, und noch immer hatten er und Duo – das erste Gespräch ausgenommen – nicht mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt.

Aber alles in allem musste Heero sagen, dass die letzten zwei Wochen die besten seines Praktikums gewesen waren. Nicht nur dass Duo Maxwell offenbar seine Abneigung gegen Heero überwunden hatte und auf dem besten Weg war, ein sehr guter Freund zu werden, auch Heeros Bekanntschaft mit Milliardo Peacecraft hatte ihm die Arbeit des Öfteren leichter gemacht.

Offenbar hatte Milliardo sich Heero als seine Schulter zum Ausheulen auserkoren, denn der Blonde nutzte jede Gelegenheit um Heero sein Leid zu klagen. Und Heero konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Auch wenn es in seinem eigenen Fall sein Onkel und nicht die Schwester war, so hatten diese beiden doch etwas gemeinsam – sie beide wollten ihre 'Schützlinge' in eine Form pressen die diesen nicht zusagte.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran dass Heero ihn so gut verstehen konnte. Oder daran dass Relena Peacecraft inzwischen berühmt-berüchtigt war auf Station 15. Jedenfalls erzählte der Blonde Heero eine Menge aus seinem Leben, und Heero hörte ihm zu so oft er es konnte.

Am schlimmsten schien es immer nach einem von Relenas Besuchen zu sein. Der sonst so fröhliche Milliardo konnte dann regelrecht in ein depressives Tief fallen. Nicht selten sagte Heero sich, dass er es mit seinem Onkel vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht getroffen hatte – es ging ja offenbar noch viel schlimmer.

Anscheinend war es auch an diesem Montag so – als Heero das Vierbettzimmer betrat fand er nur Milliardo vor. Obwohl der Blonde schon seit Freitag letzter Woche eines der Plastikkorsetts trug und wieder ziemlich mobil war, lag er nur stumm auf seinem Bett und starrte trübsinnig an die Decke.

„Hey Milliardo," begrüßte Heero ihn.

„Hm," machte der Blonde nur, blickte aber weiter starr an die Decke.

„Ich nehme mal an, deine Schwester war gerade hier," sagte Heero mit einem Blick auf die leeren Betten während er die Schränke überprüfte ob noch alles vorhanden war. Milliardos Mitpatienten hatten es sich angewöhnt das Zimmer und meist auch die Station fluchtartig zu verlassen wenn Relena zu Besuch kam.

„Ja," kam die dumpfe Antwort.

„So schlimm?" fragte Heero und trat besorgt an Milliardos Bett heran.

„Schlimmer," antwortete Milliardo. Dann wandte er den Kopf und sah Heero endlich an. „Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich noch tun soll. Ich kann ihr gar nichts recht machen. Egal was ich auch tue, sie hat immer etwas an mir auszusetzen. Und ständig versucht sie mir mein Leben vorzuschreiben. Weißt du was sie sich diesmal ausgedacht hat?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat mir eine Liste von potentiellen Ehefrauen mitgebracht!" Milliardo deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen ziemlich zerknüllten Zettel der auf seinem Nachtkästchen lag. „Alle kommen sie natürlich nur aus den besten Familien. Und alle sind sie mit Relena befreundet. Gott, eine von denen ist schlimmer als die andere!"

„Ehefrauen?" Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich dachte du wärst... du stehst auf Männer." Zumindest hatte Heero ganz den Eindruck gewonnen aufgrund der Art und Weise wie Milliardo über Duo gesprochen hatte. Hatte er sich womöglich geirrt?

„Tu ich auch!" bestätigte Milliardo jedoch Heeros Einschätzung. „Das Problem ist nur – meine Schwester weiß es nicht."

„Oh."

„Ganz genau. Oh." Milliardo seufzte. „Eigentlich ist es albern, ich bin der ältere von uns beiden und dennoch... dennoch kusche ich vor ihr. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

„Vielleicht... vielleicht möchtest du sie einfach nicht verletzen?" schlug Heero vor. Auch wenn seiner Meinung nach schon ein Vorschlaghammer nötig war um Relena Peacecraft zu verletzen, so war sie dennoch Milliardos Schwester.

„Ja... Ich versteh nur nicht warum sie sich so verändert hat," sagte Milliardo. „Sie war früher nicht so. Sie war freundlich, hilfsbereit und offen. Meine kleine Schwester." Milliardo lächelte leicht. „Aber dann... Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich schätze all diese Privatschulen sind ihr irgendwann zu Kopf gestiegen. Und jetzt, nach dem Tod unserer Mutter hat sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt unserer Familie wieder zu ihrem alten Glanz zu verhelfen. Ihr scheint diese Art Leben zu gefallen. Nur mir nicht. Manchmal... manchmal würde ich am liebsten davonlaufen und nie wieder zurückkommen." Milliardo seufzte erneut schwer.

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?"

„Was?" Milliardo sah Heero verwundert an.

„Naja, ich meine, warum nimmst du dir nicht einfach mal eine Auszeit?" Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Such dir etwas was dir wirklich gefällt und tu das. Vielleicht irgendwo wo du nicht im direkten Einflussbereich deiner Schwester bist. Bei mir hat es geholfen – mein Onkel und ich, wir kommen beide nicht miteinander klar. Also hab ich mir einen Ausbildungsplatz gesucht der weit genug von hier weg ist. Ich kann zwar nicht sagen dass sich unsere Beziehung verbessert hätte, aber sie hat sich zumindest auch nicht verschlechtert."

„Hm," sagte Milliardo und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Das ist gar nicht einmal eine so schlechte Idee..."

Heero lächelte den Blonden kurz an, dann verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Zimmer. So gerne er auch noch geblieben wäre und mit Milliardo geplaudert hätte, er hatte noch eine Menge zu tun.

Als Heero den Aufenthaltsraum betrat um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken, fand er dort Schwester Helen vor, die gerade die Patientenkurven schrieb.

„Oh Heero, gut dass du da bist," sagte Helen als sie aufblickte. „Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Was denn?" fragte Heero.

„Du weißt ja sicherlich dass wir im Moment etwas knapp an Personal sind," begann Helen. „Ich würde das normalerweise keinen Praktikanten bitten, aber würde es dir viel ausmachen ab morgen statt in der Frühschicht in der Nachtschicht zu arbeiten? Du wärst auch nicht allein, ich hab ab morgen ebenfalls die Nachtschicht, aber ich kann sonst keinen der anderen dazu einteilen. Ich könnte es zur Not zwar auch allein machen, aber..."

„Kein Problem," erwiderte Heero. „Ich bin sowieso kein Morgenmensch. Diese Frühschichten machen mich ganz fertig."

„Hervorragend!" strahlte Schwester Helen. „Ich werd gleich nachher den Dienstplan ändern. Sieh zu dass du morgen tagsüber genügend Schlaf bekommst, die Nachtschicht ist hart."

Heero nickte kurz, dann trank er sein Wasser aus und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.


	7. Teil 1: Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Hah, wie versprochen gings diesmal etwas schneller mit dem neuen Kapitel! Deshalb halt ich mich hier jetzt auch gar nicht lang auf, sondern wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Am Dienstag Abend fand sich Heero um halb neun Uhr Abends zu seiner ersten Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus ein. Es war für ihn wirklich ungewohnt so spät zu kommen. Das Krankenhaus war bereits ruhig – wenn auch nicht ganz so ruhig wie Morgens um sechs Uhr – nur noch Patienten und das Personal liefen ab und an durch die Gänge, die Besucher waren inzwischen alle nach Hause gegangen.

Auch im Aufenthaltsraum war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl zu so später Stunde praktisch auf der ‚anderen' Seite der Patientenübergabe zu sitzen. Nachdem Heero und Schwester Helen über sämtliche Kapriolen der schon länger anwesenden und die Besonderheiten der neuen Patienten aufgeklärt worden waren, verließen die anderen Schwestern und Pfleger einer nach dem anderen den Aufenthaltsraum. Und so fand sich Heero schließlich mit Schwester Helen allein wieder.

Doch viel Zeit hatten die beiden nicht zum rumsitzen, denn so kurz vor dem Schlafengehen hatten eine Menge der Patienten wieder den einen oder anderen Wunsch. Dann waren da noch die Patienten, die sich wegen ihrer Operation an der Wirbelsäule nicht allein im Bett drehen konnten und/oder durften, und die von Heero und Helen in eine bequeme und dennoch Rückenschonende Position gebracht werden mussten.

Als die beiden schließlich in den Aufenthaltsraum zurückkehrten und Heero einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, musste er mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht war. Er hatte wirklich gar nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief jedoch eher zäh. Heero hatte nicht wirklich viel zu tun. Schwester Helen schrieb Patientenkurven, doch als Heero ihr angeboten hatte, ihr zu helfen, hatte sie lächelnd abgelehnt. Heero seufzte leise. Vielleicht hätte er sich ja etwas zu lesen mitbringen sollen.

„Heero," sagte Schwester Helen in diesem Moment.

Heero drehte seinen Kopf und blickte sie an.

„Wenn du willst kannst du dir draußen auf den Gängen ein wenig die Beine vertreten." Schwester Helen lächelte leicht. „Du musst nicht hier rumsitzen wenn du nichts zu tun hast."

„Aber was ist wenn einer der Patienten klingelt?"

Helen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange du hier auf diesem Stockwerk bleibst hörst du es wenn jemand klingelt. Geh ruhig, ich brauch dich im Moment nicht. Und ich will ja auch nicht dass du mir hier vor Langeweile einschläfst." Sie zwinkerte Heero kurz verschmitzt zu.

Heero nickte kurz, dann erhob er sich und ging aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Der Gang draußen war dunkel, die Lichter die den ganzen Tag brannten waren schon seit Stunden ausgeschaltet, und so sah die ganze Station auf einmal ganz anders aus als sonst. Sehr friedlich, im Gegensatz zu der üblichen Hektik tagsüber.

Langsam schlenderte Heero den Gang entlang, hinaus auf den Flur und an den Aufzügen vorbei. Er warf einen Blick in die anderen Stationen an denen er vorüber kam, betrat sie aber nicht.

Schließlich fand er sich wieder auf Station 15 ein – und ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er mit seinem ‚Spaziergang' ganze fünf Minuten totgeschlagen hatte. Wenn das so weiterging konnte das wirklich noch eine lange Nacht werden!

Heero wollte gerade wieder den Aufenthaltsraum betreten, als er bemerkte dass die Tür zum Ärztezimmer leicht offen war und ein Lichtschimmer zu sehen war. Neugierig ging Heero die paar Schritte weiter und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer.

Das Arztzimmer war erstaunlich klein, eine Wand zierte ein Aktenschrank, an der anderen Wand stand ein Untersuchungstisch und direkt am Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch. Und dort saß, nur von einer kleinen Schreibtischlampe beleuchtet, Duo Maxwell über irgendwelchem Patientenakten gebeugt. Den langen Zopf hatte er über eine Schulter nach vorne gezogen und fuhr sich mit dem Zopfende immer wieder über das Kinn während er konzentriert die vor ihm liegenden Papiere studierte.

Heero blieb eine Sekunde lang völlig steif stehen. In Gedanken hatte er sich schon damit abgefunden, dass er Duo diese Woche wohl gar nicht sehen würde. Doch wie es der Zufall so wollte hatte Duo offenbar ebenfalls Nachtschicht. Heero spürte wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen. Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er etwas sagen? Er würde sich wirklich gern mit Duo unterhalten, andererseits sah Duo furchtbar beschäftigt aus. Was wenn –

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf und gab sich einen Ruck. Schnell, bevor er es sich doch noch erfolgreich ausreden konnte, räusperte er sich und sagte dann, „Hi."

Duo drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte überrascht zur Tür. Als er Heero erkannte erstrahlte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht. „Heero!" rief er. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Nachtschicht. Schwester Helen hat mich gestern gefragt ob ich für den Rest der Woche die Nachtschicht übernehmen würde, und ich hab zugesagt."

„Das ist ja klasse," sagte Duo und strahlte noch mehr. „Ich hab ebenfalls den Rest der Woche Nachtschicht! Komm rein!" Duo winkte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu sich.

Heero zögerte kurz. „Ich will dich nicht stören..." begann er und deutete auf die Akten die vor Duo auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Das hier?" Duo runzelte die Stirn und sah auf die Papiere hinab. „Ach, das ist nicht wichtig. Ich hab's mir nur durchgesehen damit ich was zu tun hab. Ehrlich, ich hab schon befürchtet dass ich mich zu Tode langweilen werde. Was für ein Glück dass du da bist!"

Heero lächelte kurz, dann nahm er Duos Einladung an und setzte sich auf den einzig freien Stuhl, der neben dem Schreibtisch stand. „Geht mir genauso. Sind die Nachtschichten immer so?"

„Schön wär's." Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Oft genug geht es mehr als hektisch zu, glaub mir. Vor ein paar Wochen war's besonders lustig, als der Jahrmarkt in der Stadt war. Da war die Notaufnahme dermaßen überlaufen dass sie die Patienten in alle möglichen Stationen ausquartiert haben. Du glaubst gar nicht was wir da für Sachen zu sehen bekommen."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?" fragte Heero neugierig.

„Naja," begann Duo, „da war der eine Typ der beim reihern vom Balkon von eben jenem runterfallen ist. Glücklicherweise war es nur der erste Stock, so dass ihm nicht viel passiert ist. Das typische Glück der Sturzbetrunkenen. Oder die Kids die heulend hier ankamen – offenbar hatten sie mit einem ihrer Kumpels gewettet, dass dieser kein ganzes Bierglas verspeisen würde. Tja, die Wette hatten sie leider verloren, und ihr Freund landete in der Notaufnahme."

„Oh Mann!" Heero schüttelte fasziniert den Kopf.

„Ja," sagte Duo fröhlich. „Fast wie auf der Uni. Da hatte ich auch so ein paar Mitstudenten, die ebenfalls ständig so was ähnliches veranstaltet haben. Ich erinner mich noch an den Kerl, der während einer Studentenparty in einer der riesigen Eingangshallen der Vorlesungssäle völlig betrunken auf das Geländer gestiegen ist um eine Rede zu halten und dann natürlich prompt rückwärts runtergefallen ist. Ziemlich tief sogar. Der lag dann da relativ lang sehr unbeweglich, während alle anderen Studenten oben standen und nur mit großen Augen runtergestarrt haben. Wir dachten echt der Kerl wäre tot. Aber nach ein paar Schrecksekunden rappelt er sich wieder auf und torkelt fröhlich wie eh und je die Treppen wieder rauf um weiter zu feiern." Duo gluckste leise vor sich hin.

„Und hast du selbst ebenfalls so was in der Art gemacht?" fragte Heero grinsend.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" sagte Duo gespielt empört. „Nur damit du es weißt, ich war ein Ausbund an Tugend und von jeher ein gutes Beispiel für die anderen." Er blickte sich übertrieben misstrauisch um. „Nur sag's nicht Helen," flüsterte er schließlich verschwörerisch in Heeros Richtung.

Heero konnte nicht anders, er lachte auf. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil sie sonst bloß wieder anfängt all meine Missetaten aufzuzählen die ich begangen hab seit ich im Kindergarten war," erwiderte Duo grinsend. „Und wenn sie mich wirklich demütigen will, dann holt sie die Fotos heraus." Duo erschauderte übertrieben.

Heero blinzelte Duo überrascht an. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass du und Schwester Helen euch schon so lange kennt."

„Doch, tun wir." Duo nickte. „Sie hat mich praktisch großgezogen."

Jetzt wurde Heero neugierig. „Wirklich? Warum?"

Duo zögerte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und kaute dann nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Schon gut," machte Heero. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst."

Duo lächelte ihn leicht an. „Danke. Ich erzähle es sonst nicht gern, weil es ziemlich privat ist. Aber ich denke, ich möchte es dir erzählen. Wenn du es hören willst."

„Natürlich." Heero nickte Duo ernst zu.

„Helen hat mich nicht wirklich erzogen, nicht so wie das zumindest klingt," begann Duo mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich hab nie bei Helen gelebt oder so was. Helen ist eigentlich eine Freundin meiner Mutter. Meinen Vater hab ich nie kennen gelernt, er hat Mom sitzen gelassen noch bevor ich geboren wurde. Ich weiß nicht ob meine Mutter erst deswegen so depressiv wurde, oder ob sie es schon immer war, aber sie hat es jedenfalls nicht wirklich auf die Reihe bekommen sich um ein kleines Kind zu kümmern."

Duo sah Heero kurz an, dann sah er wieder hinab auf seine Hände. „Helen ist Moms beste Freundin und gleichzeitig meine Patin. Sie hat im Grunde die Mutterrolle übernommen und hat all das für mich getan, was Mom eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Sie hat mich zum Kindergarten gebracht und wieder abgeholt. Sie war an meinem ersten Schultag dabei, und genauso als ich den Abschluss gemacht hab. Und sie ist im Grunde auch dafür verantwortlich dass ich Arzt geworden bin."

„Wie das?" fragte Heero.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat mich als kleines Kind so oft mit ins Krankenhaus genommen, ich bin praktisch mit dem Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln groß geworden." Duo grinste leicht. „Helen ist vor Stolz fast geplatzt als ich hier im Krankenhaus als Assistenzarzt angefangen hab."

„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?" fragte Heero leise.

Duo wurde wieder ernst und blickte Heero fast traurig an. „Sie lebt noch immer in der kleinen Wohnung, in der sie schon gewohnt hat als mein Vater sie verlassen hat. Ich glaube, ganz tief drinnen hofft sie immer noch dass er eines Tages zurückkommt. Das ist alles was sie interessiert. Ich hab da wohl irgendwie immer nur gestört."

Heero streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie auf Duos Hand, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag und drückte sie leicht. „Das tut mir leid."

Duo zog eine Grimasse. „Muss es nicht. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden. Aber lass uns lieber von etwas anderem reden. Wieso erzählst du mir nicht einfach ein paar Dummheiten aus deiner Jugend?"

Heero starrte hinab auf seine Hand, die noch immer auf Duos Hand lag. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Heero sie nicht sofort zurückgezogen nachdem er Duo tröstend gedrückt hatte – und dennoch hatte Duo seine Hand nicht weggezogen. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten oder hatte Duo nur einfach vergessen dass Heeros Hand noch auf seiner lag?

„Heero?"

Heero blickte ruckartig auf. „Oh... ja... tut mir leid, aber aus meiner Jugend gibt es leider nicht sehr viel lustiges zu erzählen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dass die Partys auf meiner Uni so abgelaufen sind wie bei dir."

„Du hast studiert?" fragte Duo überrascht.

„Hm," machte Heero, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Eigentlich kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern, ob ich überhaupt auf irgendwelchen Partys war."

„Was hast du denn studiert?" fragte Duo, noch immer überrascht.

„Kriminologie," erwiderte Heero.

„Aber..." Duo runzelte leicht verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum machst du dann diese Ausbildung hier? Das passt doch irgendwie so gar nicht zusammen."

Heero zögerte kurz. Sollte er Duo die ganze Geschichte erzählen oder nur die Standardantwort, die er normalerweise erzählte, wenn er nach seiner Berufswahl gefragt wurde? Dann jedoch entschied er sich für die ganze Geschichte – immerhin, Duo hatte sich ihm ebenfalls anvertraut und ihm von seiner Mutter erzählt. Und wie schon bei ihrem letzten Gespräch hatte Heero auch diesmal dass Gefühl, als würde er Duo schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Als könnte er ihm alles anvertrauen. Und genau das tat er dann auch.

„Als ich 15 Jahre alt war," begann Heero, den Blick starr auf Duos Zopf gerichtet der noch immer über die Schulter nach vorne hing, „bin ich eines Tages von der Schule nach Hause gekommen und fand die Haustür offen. Obwohl wir in einer relativ sicheren Gegend gewohnt haben, haben meine Eltern dennoch niemals die Tür offen gelassen, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht misstrauisch geworden. Ich hab die Tür einfach weiter aufgestoßen, bin hineingegangen und hab nach meinen Eltern gerufen. Und als ich keine Antwort bekommen hab, hab ich angefangen nach ihnen zu suchen. Beide Autos standen vor der Tür, sie mussten also zu Hause sein."

Heero machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft. Plötzlich spürte er wie seine Hand beruhigend gedrückt wurde, und als er seinen Blick senkte, bemerkte er, dass Duo seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben gedreht hatte und jetzt Heeros Hand festhielt. Den Blick nicht von ihren beiden Händen nehmend fuhr Heero leise fort:

„Ich hab sie dann im Wohnzimmer gefunden. Mein Vater lag halb auf meiner Mutter, die Arme um sie geschlungen so als wollte er sie noch im Tod beschützen. Da war Blut... überall. Es war mehrmals auf sie geschossen worden, selbst als sie schon am Boden lagen. Das Blut hat überall hingespritzt... die Wände, die Möbel..." Heero schloss gepeinigt die Augen und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, die bei dieser Erinnerung unwillkürlich wieder in ihm hochkamen.

„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte Duo schließlich leise, als Heero nicht weitersprach.

Heero öffnete die Augen und blickte Duo vorsichtig an. Wenn er jetzt Mitleid auf dem Gesicht des Langhaarigen entdecken würde, Heero wüsste nicht ob er dann weiterreden könnte. Doch stattdessen konnte er nur ehrliche Anteilnahme und Mitgefühl auf Duos Gesicht entdecken, und so schenkte er dem Langhaarigen ein zittriges Lächeln.

„Ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie hab ich die Polizei gerufen," erzählte Heero. „Ich war im Schock. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen... konnte mir nicht erklären wer meinen Eltern das angetan haben könnte. Und wie es sich herausstellte, ging es der Polizei nicht anders. Es gab keine Verdächtigen. Niemand der meinen Eltern gedroht hatte. Keiner der sie abgrundtief gehasst hatte. Nichts."

Heero seufzte kurz, dann fuhr er fort, „Wahrscheinlich hätte man den Täter heute noch nicht gefunden, wenn nicht die Ermittler vom CSI gewesen wären. Sie waren es die den Täter letztendlich überführt haben. Sie haben die winzigen, fast nicht vorhandenen Spuren gefunden, analysiert und dann den Täter geschnappt. Es war einfach nur ein Drogensüchtiger, der Geld für seinen nächsten Schuss gebraucht hat. Anscheinend hat er angenommen, dass in unserem Haus was zu holen wäre. Und als meine Eltern ihn erst überrascht und dann nicht kooperiert haben, ist er in Panik verfallen und ist durchgedreht."

Duo drückte Heeros Hand noch einmal beruhigend, und Heero erwiderte den Druck.

„Das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache," fuhr Heero mit zitternder Stimme fort, „dass es so sinnlos war. Einfach nur ein Zusammenspiel von ‚zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort'. Ich hab mich noch nicht einmal von ihnen verabschiedet," setzte Heero flüsternd hinzu. „An jenem Morgen. Ich hatte verschlafen und musste rennen, um nicht zu spät zur Schule zu kommen. Ich hab sie nicht einmal gesehen."

Für ein paar Minuten saßen sie nur schweigend da. Duo hielt noch immer Heeros Hand, und Heero konnte die Wärme die davon ausging fast am ganzen Körper spüren. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass so eine kleine Geste soviel ausmachen konnte. Obwohl sich nur ihre Hände berührten fühlte Heero sich dennoch sicher und getröstet.

„Jedenfalls," sagte Heero schließlich um das Gespräch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzuführen, „das ist der Grund warum ich das hier mache. Ich will zur Crime Scene Investigation. Ich will Spuren suchen und Verbrecher überführen. Ich will dafür sorgen, dass die Familien der Opfer wissen, wer und warum ihnen das angetan hat. Ich will dass, was die Ermittler mir damals gegeben haben, weitergeben. Macht das irgendwie Sinn für dich?" Heero blickte Duo fragend an.

Duo schenkte Heero ein warmes Lächeln. „Das macht sogar hervorragend Sinn, Heero. Das ist ein gutes Ziel."

„Es ist natürlich nicht ganz so toll wie das was du machst," erwiderte Heero. „Leben retten und so."

„Hey," Duo lächelte breit. „Ich rette Leben solang's noch was zu retten gibt. Und wenn ich nichts mehr tun kann, dann bist du an der Reihe. Ist doch gute Arbeitsteilung, oder?"

„Stimmt," Heero spürte, das auch er wieder befreiter atmen und lächeln konnte. Es hatte ihm wirklich gut getan dass er Duo die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Und statt ihn mit Plattitüden abzuspeisen hatte Duo ihm einfach nur zugehört und seine Hand gehalten. Das bedeutete Heero mehr als er jemals gedacht hätte.

Inzwischen hatte Duo es geschafft das Gespräch wieder etwas weniger ernsten Themen zuzuwenden, und Heero merkte, dass er sich trotz des emotional aufwühlenden Gesprächs vor ein paar Minuten wirklich großartig fühlte. Duo schaffte es wirklich immer Heero aus sich hervorzulocken und mit ein paar wenigen Worten und einem Lächeln in gute Laune zu versetzen. Natürlich, dass Duo noch immer Heeros Hand festhielt störte dabei auch nicht wirklich.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Ich hab keine Ahnung welche Ausbildung in den USA nötig ist um beim CSI zu arbeiten. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, ob es in Deutschland bei der Polizei überhaupt eine ähnliche Abteilung wie das CSI gibt. Nehmt einfach an dass die Geschichte in einer nicht allzu fernen Zukunft spielt und sich das deutsche mit dem amerikanischen System inzwischen total vermischt hat. Das ist halt das Schöne an der dichterischen Freiheit :-)


	8. Teil 1: Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist ungefähr 100 Jahre her seit ich das letzte Kapitel geschrieben hab, aber irgendwie will diese Geschichte hier nicht so wie ich will. Ich weiß genau wohin sie führen soll, worauf das hinläuft, aber wie ich da hinkomm und was dazwischen passieren soll, das stellt sich immer quer 'seufz'. Naja, schaun wir mal wie's weitergeht! Jedenfalls viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Die nächsten vier Nächte verliefen im Grunde ganz genauso. Heero versorgte zusammen mit Schwester Helen die Patienten für die Nacht, und danach zog Helen sich in das kleine Büro zurück um Patientenkurven zu schreiben, während Heero sich auf die Suche nach Duo machte.

Meistens fand er den jungen Arzt im Ärztezimmer, und wenn nicht dann kehrte er einfach ins Schwesternzimmer zurück wo er meist nicht lange zu warten brauchte bevor Duo auf der Suche nach ihm auftauchte. Heero wusste hinterher oft gar nicht zu sagen worüber sie sich denn eigentlich die ganze Nacht lang unterhalten hatten, nur dass es nicht einen einzigen Moment gegeben hatte in dem er sich unwohl gefühlt hätte oder nicht gewusst hätte was er sagen sollte.

Und diese Tatsache an sich war schon bemerkenswert genug. Das Duo Heeros Gesellschaft ebenso zu genießen schien wie umgekehrt schien dagegen kaum noch erstaunlich zu sein.

Sie redeten über alles mögliche – Filme, Bücher, Musik, was davon gefiel, was man nicht ausstehen konnte. Im Grunde fast belanglose Themen, und doch hatte Heero das Gefühl als wären diese Gespräche mehr als nur oberflächliches Geplänkel. Er fühlte sich Duo so nahe wie selten einem anderen Menschen gegenüber.

Vielleicht lag das ja an jenem ernsten Gespräch dass sie beide in der ersten Nacht gehabt hatten. Sie beide hatten dem anderen gegenüber mehr offenbart als jemals einem anderen zuvor. Zumindest war es bei Heero so. Womöglich erzählte Duo ja jedem den er kennen lernte sofort seine Lebensgeschichte. Aber Heero hatte eigentlich nicht den Eindruck dass es so wäre.

Möglich also dass dies der Grund dafür war warum sich Heero Duo so nahe fühlte. Und auch wenn es mehr als aufwühlend gewesen war über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen, so bereute Heero es dennoch nicht. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt sich einem anderen Menschen so zu öffnen. Ein geradezu befreiendes Gefühl.

Trotzdem war Heero erleichtert dass sich die Themen ihrer nächsten Gespräche nicht wieder um derart tiefschürfende Dinge drehten. So befreiend es auch gewesen war, so wollte Heero dennoch nicht jede Nacht seine Seele offenbaren und bloßlegen.

So war er Duo mehr als dankbar dass dieser in den folgenden Nächten eine eher eine Atmosphäre lockerer Kameradschaft schuf. Es machte es für Heero um einiges leichter. Aber dennoch konnte er nicht umhin ein winziges Gefühl des Verlustes zu spüren. Denn so aufwühlend die erste Nacht auch gewesen war, so hatte Heero Duos Hand halten dürfen. Etwas was sich seitdem leider nicht wiederholte hatte.

Heero schüttelte jedes Mal erstaunt über sich selbst den Kopf wenn er daran zurückdachte. Eigentlich war es doch so etwas simples, die Hand eines anderen zu halten. Die harmloseste aller Arten von Körperkontakt. Und doch... Heero konnte gar nicht erklären warum dieser simple Händedruck von Duo so etwas besonderes gewesen war. Und wie sehr er es sich wünschte es noch einmal wiederholen zu können.

Doch da sich ihre Gespräche nun mal um weniger erschütternde Dinge drehten fand Heero einfach nicht den Mut dazu. Immerhin, er konnte es rechtfertigen Duos Hand zu halten wenn dieser ihm gerade sein Herz ausschüttete, aber ja wohl kaum wenn der Langhaarige nur darüber lamentierte dass seine Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen gerade abgesetzt worden war, oder?

Als es dann endlich Wochenende – ein bisschen zeitversetzt für Heero, der den Sonntag und Montag frei hatte weil er am Samstag gearbeitet hatte – war hatte Heero viel nachzudenken. Er hätte sich gern mit Quatre getroffen um mit diesem über alles zu sprechen – Duo, seine Gefühle für den Langhaarigen – aber leider war sein bester Freund zur Zeit geschäftlich irgendwo im Ausland unterwegs, und über das Telefon wollte Heero auch nicht sein Herz ausschütten.

Als Heero schließlich am Dienstag Abend wieder pünktlich zur Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus eintraf war seine Stimmung ziemlich tief. Duo hatte diese Woche wieder normale Arbeitszeiten während Heero noch zweimal Nachtschicht und anschließend zweimal Spätschicht hatte. Die Chancen den Langhaarigen vor Ende seines Praktikums noch einmal wieder zu sehen waren mehr als gering. Kein Wunder also dass Heero schlechter Laune war.

Noch einsilbiger als sonst versorgte Heero zusammen mit Helen die Patienten und saß dann schweigend neben ihr im Schwesternzimmer und überlegte, wie er wohl die Nacht totschlagen sollte jetzt wo er niemanden zum sprechen hatte.

Heero seufzte und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Helen ihm immer wieder verwunderte Blicke zuwarf, und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Auch wenn er nie sonderlich gesprächig war so hatte er heute kaum mehr als „Hn" von sich gegeben wenn ihn jemand angesprochen hatte. Das war selbst für ihn ungewöhnlich.

„Heero?" fragte Helen schließlich.

Heero drehte den Kopf um sie anzusehen.

„Was ist los?" Die ältere Frau legte den Kopf schief um ihn anzusehen.

Heero zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Nichts," seufzte er schließlich. Er wusste ja selbst nicht wieso er so schlecht gelaunt war. Es war ja schließlich nicht so als hätte Duo ihm ewige Freundschaft geschworen oder so etwas. Sie waren nur Kollegen – im weitesten Sinne – die sich die langweilige Nachtschicht mit ein paar Gesprächen um die Ohren geschlagen hatten. Nur weil Heero etwas mehr für den Langhaarigen empfand als nur Freundschaft musste das umgekehrt noch lange nicht so sein.

„Hm," machte Helen nachdenklich. „Kopf hoch. Du hast es ja bald geschafft. Noch eine Woche und dann hast du Ferien, nicht wahr?"

Heero nickte stumm.

„Wird sicherlich schön sein endlich mal wieder ausschlafen zu können und nicht die ganze Zeit hier im Krankenhaus zu verbringen, hm?" fragte Helen lächelnd. „Ich selbst kann's auch kaum noch erwarten. Nur noch morgen, und dann hab ich auch Urlaub."

Heero lächelte schwach, antwortete aber nicht darauf. So unglaublich es klang, die Aussicht nie wieder Morgens um 5 Uhr aufstehen zu müssen munterte ihn nicht einmal halbwegs auf. Die Aussicht hingegen, Duo nie wieder zu sehen... Jep, das war definitiv der Grund für Heeros depressive Stimmung.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum, und als Heero den Kopf drehte um zu sehen wer da kam stockte ihm der Atem.

„Hier bist du also!" verkündete Duo in Heeros Richtung als er in dem Aufenthaltsraum spazierte. „Ist noch Kaffee da?" Er hob die Thermoskanne hoch und schüttelte sie prüfend.

Heero starrte den Langhaarigen mit offenem Mund an. Duo war mit Sicherheit die letzte Person die er hier erwartet hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier?" stammelte Heero schließlich während Duo sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ und sich Kaffee in eine Tasse goss.

Duo hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und warf Heero einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich arbeite hier," antwortete er, dann nahm er einen Schluck.

Heero spürte wie er rot wurde. „Ich weiß," zischte er und warf Duo einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich meine, du hast doch heute gar keine Nachtschicht."

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab getauscht."

Heero starrte sein Gegenüber verblüfft an. Duo hatte die Schichten getauscht? Warum? Konnte es sein...? Heero wagte kaum den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Konnte es sein dass der Langhaarige ihre gemeinsamen Gespräche genauso sehr genoss wie Heero selbst? Hatte er extra die Schichten getauscht nur um Heero zu sehen?

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Heero sehen wie Helen ihm und Duo neugierige Blicke zuwarf, und so räusperte er sich nur und sagte, „Ah."

Und dann passierte es zum allerersten Mal seit Heero Duo kannte. Er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. Die nächsten paar Minuten zählten sicherlich zu den unangenehmsten die Heero jemals verbracht hatte. Auf der einen Seite des großen Tisches, Heero direkt gegenüber, saß Duo und blickte ihn unverwandt an während er langsam seinen Kaffee trank. Rechts von Heero, an der Stirnseite des Tisches saß Helen und ließ ihren Blick abwechselnd von Heero zu Duo und wieder zurück wandern. Als ob sie einem Tennismatch zusehen würde. Und dann war da noch Heero selbst, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl umherrutschte und am liebsten aufgestanden und hinausgerannt wäre.

Als schließlich das Signal ertönte das anzeigte dass einer der Patienten nach einer Schwester klingelte sprang Heero beinahe erleichtert auf und wollte schon hinausstürmen. Doch Helen kam ihm zuvor.

„Lass nur," sagte die ältere Frau mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen und stand auf. „Ich geh schon." Und mit diesen Worten war sie aus dem Schwesternzimmer verschwunden, und zwar so schnell dass Heero nur blinzelnd an seinem Platz stehen und ihr hinterher starren konnte.

Schließlich ließ Heero sich wieder langsam auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Er wusste nicht wieso er sich auf einmal so nervös in Duos Gegenwart fühlte. Eigentlich sollte er doch froh sein dass er den anderen nun doch noch sehen würde – aber allein die Möglichkeit dass Duo vielleicht wegen ihm die Schichten gewechselt haben könnte ließ Heero geradezu erstarren.

„Heero?" fragte Duo und riss Heero so aus seinen Gedanken. „Ist was los?"

Heero lächelte nervös. „Nein," antwortete er. „Wieso sollte was los sein?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, du bist so still. Du bist doch nicht irgendwie böse auf mich, oder?"

Heero hob abrupt den Kopf und starrte sein Gegenüber an. Duos Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihm, doch nun zeigte er eindeutig leicht Besorgnis.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" rief Heero. „Wieso sollte ich denn böse auf dich sein?"

Duo sah ihn noch einen Moment forschend an, dann lächelte er breit. „Gut," sagte er, dann stellte er seine Tasse mit einem Ruck ab. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie's dir geht, aber ich hab unglaubliche Lust auf Schokolade," verkündete der Langhaarige dann.

Heero blinzelte. „Schokolade?" fragte er etwas überrumpelt.

Duo nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja. Und ich weiß genau dass ihr hier immer irgendwo welche habt."

Heero blinzelte erneut. „Äh..."

„Wahrscheinlich hat Helen sie irgendwo versteckt," sagte Duo nachdenklich. „Sie behauptet immer ich würde ihr noch mal die Haare vom Kopf fressen. Völlig unsinnig natürlich. Es sei denn ihre Haare wären aus Schokolade." Duo grinste.

Heero konnte nicht anders als diese Grinsen zu erwidern. Auf einmal war die seltsame Stimmung von vorhin wie weggewischt, und als Duo ihn aufforderte ihm beim suchen zu helfen ließ Heero sich nicht lange bitten.

So kam es dass sie beide nur kurz darauf in der engen Küche standen und einen Schrank nach dem anderen öffneten, immer auf der Suche nach etwas Süßem.

„Und Heero?" sagte Duo während er sich durch den Kühlschrank wühlte. „Hast du die Nachtschichten noch nicht satt?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf, erinnerte sich jedoch dann daran dass der Langhaarige das wahrscheinlich nicht sehen konnte, und so antwortete er, „Nein. Ich bin ein Nachtmensch. Ich hasse allerdings die Frühschichten."

„Kann ich gut verstehen," kam Duos gedämpfte Antwort. „Aber was ist mit deiner Freundin? Die wird sicherlich nicht sonderlich begeistert davon sein dass du die ganze Nacht über arbeitest und dann tagsüber schläfst."

Heero zog seinen Kopf aus dem Schrank unter der Spüle in dem er gerade gewühlt hatte und warf Duo einen forschenden Blick zu. Doch der Langhaarige hatte seinen Kopf immer noch in den Tiefen des Kühlschranks verborgen und so konnte Heero nicht sagen ob Duo nur Konversation betrieb oder ob mehr hinter dieser Frage steckte.

„Ich bin zur Zeit Single," antwortete Heero schließlich, richtete sich auf und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an die Spüle. „Es gibt niemanden den es stören könnte wann ich arbeite oder schlafe."

„Hm," war Duos einzige Antwort darauf. Dann richtete er sich plötzlich auf und machte den Kühlschrank wieder zu. „Da drin ist auch nichts," verkündete er. „Verdammt, wo kann Helen sie nur versteckt haben?" Er ließ seinen Blick suchend in der Küche umherschweifen. „Hast du da oben schon nachgesehen?" fragte Duo schließlich und deutete auf den Schrank über der Spüle.

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf, den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Duo nehmend. Er war in Gedanken noch immer damit beschäftigt ob Duo ihn tatsächlich nach seinem Beziehungsstand ausgehorcht hatte oder ob er sich das nur einbildete. So kam es dass Heero nicht sofort reagierte und aus dem Weg ging als Duo nach der Tür des Hängeschranks griff.

Mit einem Mal waren ihre beiden Körper praktisch von Kopf bis Fuß aneinandergepresst. Heero erstarrte. Er wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, ja er wagte es kaum zu atmen. Auf einmal war die Nervosität von vorher wieder da, und zwar mit voller Wucht. Duo so nahe zu spüren war – atemberaubend.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile registrierte Heero dass auch Duo sich nicht gerührt hatte. Sie beide standen sicherlich schon seit einer Minute so eng aneinander gepresst da, und doch war der Langhaarige nicht sofort zurückgewichen wie es eigentlich normal gewesen wäre. Mit einer Hand hielt Duo noch immer die Tür des Schränkchens fest, die andere lag auf der Spüle so dass Heero fast in einer Art Umarmung gefangen war. Überrascht blickte Heero auf.

Sein Blick traf auf ein paar violette Augen, die ihn unverwandt anblickten. Duos Gesicht war ihm so unglaublich nahe, dass Heero praktisch nichts anderes außer dessen Augen wahrnehmen konnte. Ihm stockte der Atem.

„Heero," murmelte Duo, senkte die Augenlider leicht und kam ihm noch näher.

Heero schluckte trocken und schloss die Augen. ‚Oh Gott, er wird mich gleich küssen!' dachte er. Er konnte Duos Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren und er wusste, nur noch Sekundenbruchteile und dann –

Ein schriller Signalton ließ sie beide zusammenzucken und abrupt die Augen wieder aufreißen. Einen winzigen Moment lang starrten sie sich nur blinzelnd an, dann fing Duo an zu fluchen. Er griff nach seinem Pieper der an seinem Gürtel steckte, warf einen schnellen Blick darauf, fluchte erneut und trat dann einen Schritt zurück.

Heero musste sich schnell an der Spüle festhalten um nicht zusammenzusacken. Auf einmal fühlte er sich unglaublich schwach in den Knien.

„Ich muss weg," sagte Duo, blieb jedoch zögernd in der Tür stehen. „Wir... wir reden morgen weiter, ok?"

Heero nickte schwach, und dann war Duo verschwunden.

--

Heero hätte hinterher nicht mehr sagen können was er den Rest der Nacht über getan hatte. Er wusste es nicht. Er handelte völlig automatisch, antwortete wenn man ihn ansprach, aber das war auch alles. Wie in Trance ging er nach Ende der Schicht nach Hause, in sein Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Und obwohl er todmüde war konnte er nicht schlafen.

All seine Gedanken drehten sich wieder und wieder um diesen einen Moment in der Küche. Hatte Duo ihn wirklich küssen wollen – oder hatte Heero sich das nur eingebildet? Doch egal wie intensiv Heero darüber auch nachdachte, er kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Und so kam es dass er am selben Abend nach der obligatorischen Runde mit Schwester Helen vor dem Arztzimmer stand und mit sich rang, ob er hineingehen sollte oder nicht.

Doch schließlich gab Heero sich einen Ruck und streckte die Hand zum Türgriff aus. Wenn auch nur die geringste Chance bestand dass Duo sich ebenso zu ihm hingezogen fühlte wie umgekehrt, so musste er dem nachgehen. Sonst würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens fragen was er verpasst hatte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Heero die Tür und spähte hinein. Doch obwohl die kleine Schreibtischlampe leuchtete, war der Raum vollkommen leer. Nicht sicher ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht weil Duo nicht da war ging Heero langsam hinein. Bei der Untersuchungsliege blieb er zögernd stehen. Sollte er hier auf Duo warten oder nicht? Wer wusste schließlich schon wo der Langhaarige gerade war und wie lange er noch wegbleiben würde?

Das Geräusch der Tür die ins Schloss fiel riss Heero aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. Offenbar war Duo irgendwann während Heero noch überlegte ob er warten sollte oder nicht zurückgekommen und stand nun mit dem Rücken an die geschlossene Tür gelehnt da und blickte ihn an. Heeros Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach nur da und starrten sich stumm an. Schließlich stieß Duo sich von der Tür ab und kam langsam auf Heero zu. Er blieb erst stehen als sie sich fast berührten. Heero schluckte trocken.

Duo legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Heero unter gesenkten Lidern an. „Also," murmelte er. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ah, ich weiß." Und mit diesen Worten vergrub Duo seine Hände in Heeros Haaren und presste seine Lippen auf Heeros Mund.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen schlang Heero seine Arme um Duos Mitte und presste sich enger an den Langhaarigen. Gott, wie sehr hatte er sich dies hier gewünscht? Erst jetzt, in diesem Moment als er Duos Lippen tatsächlich auf seinen spürte gestand Heero sich ein wie verrückt er nach Duo war. Am liebsten hätte er den Langhaarigen hier und jetzt zu Boden geworfen und sich auf ihn gestürzt. Stattdessen machte er das nächstbeste.

Mit seiner Zunge bat er um Einlass, und als Duo bereitwillig den Mund öffnete tauchte Heero sofort hinein. Wenn er gekonnt hätte wäre er gleich ganz in Duo hineingekrochen. Duo schmeckte so gut, er fühlte sich so unglaublich gut in Heeros Armen an dass Heero nie wieder aufhören wollte den anderen zu küssen.

Heeros Hände fuhren Duos Rücken auf und ab, streichelten und massierten die Muskeln die sich unter der Haut und dem T-Shirt bewegten, während seine Zunge genau dasselbe in Duos Mund machte. Sie rieb sich an ihrem Gegenstück, fuhr die Zähne entlang und streichelte die empfindliche Oberseite des Mundinnenraums. Heero konnte spüren wie Duo erschauerte.

Mit einem Mal wanderten Duos Hände nach unten, über Heeros Rücken zu seinem Po, kneteten ihn kurz und dann, mit einem Ruck hob Duo ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf der Liege ab.

Heero keuchte überrascht auf, und diesen Moment nutzte Duo sofort aus und schob seine Zunge nun in Heeros Mund. Heero stöhnte auf, schlang seine Beine um Duos Mitte um diesen so noch näher an sich zu ziehen und gab sich ganz den Liebkosungen des Langhaarigen hin.

Die beiden waren so sehr vertieft in ihren Kuss dass sie gar nicht merkten wie die Tür des Arztzimmers sich leise öffnete, und nach einem langen Moment ebenso leise wieder schloss. Aber selbst wenn sie es bemerkt hätten, hätten sie sich wohl nicht stören lassen. Dazu war dieser Kuss – wenn das was sie da taten überhaupt noch die simple Bezeichnung ‚Kuss' verdient hatte – viel zu intensiv, viel zu heiß und erregend.

„Heero," murmelte Duo an Heeros Lippen, bevor er sie erneut verschloss. Heero vergrub seine Hände in Duos Haaren und rieb sich aufreizend an dessen Körper. Duo stöhnte auf und schob seine Hände unter Heeros Shirt erst den Rücken hinauf, dann wieder hinab, nur um sie dann ein Stück unter Heeros Hosenbund zu schieben.

Heero erschauerte als er Duos Hände auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, wie sie ihn streichelten und sich langsam nach unten vorarbeiteten. Oh Gott, das fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an! Heero hätte niemals gedacht dass er durch einen einfachen Kuss so erregt sein könnte! Obwohl, dieser Kuss war nun wirklich alles andere als einfach, das musste Heero zugeben.

Obwohl Heero durchaus seinen Anteil an Beziehungen gehabt hatte – zugegeben, nicht allzu viele und keine hatte besonders lang gehalten, aber er war definitiv kein Neuling auf diesem Gebiet – so konnte doch nichts was er früher erlebt hatte mit dem hier mithalten. Es war tatsächlich so als wäre dies hier sein allererster Kuss. All die anderen verblassten im Gegensatz zu dem hier. Jede einzelne von Duos Berührungen war um so vieles erregender und besser als all die anderen zuvor. Heero konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte – und konnte! – er das zumindest im Moment auch gar nicht. Alles wozu er in der Lage war, war sich auf Duos Berührungen zu konzentrieren. Irgendwo im Hintergrund konnte er ein Geräusch wahrnehmen, aber er war viel zu sehr in der Lust gefangen als dass er es wirklich registriert hätte.

Bis Duo irgendwann „Verdammt!" murmelte und seinen Mund von Heeros löste. Heero blinzelte und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Langsam klärte sein Verstand sich wieder, und das Geräusch das er eben nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte wurde lauter und drängte sich in den Vordergrund. Es war Duos Pieper.

„Irgendwer da oben scheint mich wirklich zu hassen!" schimpfte Duo vor sich hin während er an seinem Gürtel herumfummelte um das kleine Gerät davon zu lösen. Als er es schließlich schaffte warf er einen kurzen Blick darauf und seufzte.

„Ich muss weg," murmelte er, den Kopf an Heeros Stirn gelehnt.

Heero nickte, noch immer leicht benommen.

Duo sah ihn aus violetten Augen, in denen immer noch die Lust schimmerte, an. „Wann arbeitest du morgen?"

„Spätschicht," antwortete Heero und erwiderte den Blick.

„Ich bin morgen Nachmittag im OP," sagte Duo, „aber ich verspreche dir ich komme danach kurz vorbei. Wir müssen dringend reden. Warte auf mich, ok?"

Heero nickte. „Ok," flüsterte er. Dann gab er Duo noch einen raschen, flüchtigen Kuss, öffnete die Beine um den anderen freizugeben und sah zu wie der Langhaarige das Arztzimmer verließ.


	9. Teil 1: Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, hier wie versprochen, das nächste Kapitel noch vor meinem Urlaub. Was auch ganz passend ist, da hiermit der erste Teil der Geschichte abgeschlossen ist. Da ich besagten Urlaub morgen antrete, gibt es eventuelle nächste Kapitel hier und bei 'Maxwells Fluch' frühestens in zwei Wochen. Bis dann! 'wink'

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Als Heero am nächsten Mittag das Krankenhaus betrat konnte er ein leicht flatterndes Gefühl in der Magengegend nicht unterdrücken. Er war noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben so aufgeregt gewesen. Und so gespannt! Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten Duo wieder zu sehen. Und die Tatsache dass Duo ihm versprochen hatte am Abend vorbeizuschauen sobald er aus dem OP kam zeigte ihm, dass es der Langhaarige wohl auch nicht erwarten konnte.

Doch obwohl er so nervös war wie nie zuvor schien es offenbar keinem sonst aufzufallen. Zumindest machte niemand irgendwelche Andeutungen, und das war genug für Heero. Während der Übergabe saß er äußerlich ruhig neben den anderen, bekam aber kaum etwas mit. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um Duo und was dieser wohl mit ihm besprechen wollte.

Heero jedenfalls hatte vor klarzumachen, dass er selbst an mehr als nur einer kurzen einmaligen Knutscherei interessiert war. Dazu waren seine Gefühle für Duo viel zu intensiv. Heero wollte eine Beziehung. Und er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass es dem Langhaarigen ebenso ging.

Zwar war das Praktikum schon so gut wie vorbei, aber gleich anschließend begannen die Sommerferien, und Heero hatte schon beschlossen, dass er diese nun entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Pläne doch hier bei seinem Onkel verbringen würde. So hätte er die Gelegenheit Duo in den nächsten sechs Wochen regelmäßig zu treffen und in Ruhe zu sehen, wohin ihre Beziehung führen würde. Und wenn er danach wieder zurück zur Schule müsste, nun, dann würden sie sicherlich schon eine Lösung finden. Immer vorausgesetzt, dass Duo ebenfalls an einer Beziehung interessiert war.

Heero schrak aus seinen Gedanken als der Signalton ertönte, der die Patientenklingeln repräsentierte. Ein schneller Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass die Patientenübergabe offensichtlich bereits beendet war, denn außer ihm waren nur noch Hilde, Tom und Sylvia da.

„Ich geh schon," sagte Heero und stand auf. Wie es sich herausstellte war der Grund für das Klingeln nicht wirklich schwerwiegend – Mrs. Noventa wollte schon wieder Tee eingeschenkt haben – und so war Heero nur Minuten später wieder im Aufenthaltsraum.

Heero ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und griff nach einer Tasse. Dann schenkte er sich Kaffee ein und nahm seufzend einen Schluck. Als er anschließend aufblickte traf sein Blick direkt auf Hilde, die ihm gegenübersaß und ihn unverwandt anstarrte.

Heero blinzelte. Dann warf er schnell ein paar Blicke zur Seite, um zu sehen ob Hilde vielleicht etwas anderes anstarrte, doch außer ihnen beiden war niemand mehr da. Offenbar starrte Hilde tatsächlich ihn an. Seltsam.

„Hilde?" fragte Heero.

„Heero," erwiderte die junge Frau, hörte jedoch nicht auf ihn anzustarren.

„Was ist los?" Heero war jetzt mehr als irritiert. Hildes Stimme hatte merkwürdig kalt geklungen.

Eine ganze Weile blieb Hilde still, dann antwortete sie, „Nichts. Was sollte denn los sein?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Wieso starrst du mich so an?"

„Tu ich das?" fragte Hilde, Stimme und Blick noch immer gleich starr. „Du musst dich irren."

Heero ruckte nervös auf seinem Stuhl umher, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit Hilde los war – dazu kannte er sie einfach nicht gut genug – aber diese Situation war ihm wirklich mehr als unangenehm. Und so dauerte es nicht lang bis Heero aus dem Schwesternzimmer flüchtete und sich draußen im Flur in die Arbeit stürzte. Er war gerade dabei die Wäschesäcke zu leeren – ungefähr eine Stunde nach der unangenehmen Episode im Schwesternzimmer – als Tom den Kopf aus dem Büro steckte und nach Heero rief.

Heero ließ die Wäschesäcke dort stehen wo sie waren und ging zu Tom hinüber. Glücklicherweise befand sich außer dem stellvertretenden Stationsleiter selbst niemand sonst im Büro, so dass Heero einer erneuten Begegnung mit Hilde ausweichen konnte.

„Was ist?" fragte Heero als er das Büro betrat.

„Telefon für dich," sagte Tom und deutete auf den abgehobenen Hörer der neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„Für mich?" fragte Heero erstaunt und griff danach. Wer würde ihn schon hier anrufen? Und warum? „Hallo?" sagte er als er den Hörer schließlich ans Ohr hielt.

„Heero?" fragte eine ihm bekannte Stimme am anderen Ende. Es war die Stimme der Haushälterin seines Onkels, jedoch hatte Heero die Frau noch niemals so aufgeregt erlebt.

„Martha?" erwiderte Heero besorgt. „Was ist los?"

„Oh es ist wirklich schrecklich!" rief die ältere Frau. „Dein Onkel…" Sie schluchzte auf.

„Was ist mit meinem Onkel?"

„Er ist tot."

„Was?" fragte Heero ungläubig. Onkel J, tot?

„Ja," erwiderte Martha und schluchzte erneut. „Ich habe ihn vorhin gefunden als ich die Einkäufe gebracht habe. Ich habe sofort den Notarzt gerufen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Er war schon tot."

Heero schluckte trocken. „Ich… ich… ich versuche so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen," versprach er der aufgeregten Frau, dann legte er auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Tom besorgt als ihm Heeros Gesichtsausdruck auffiel.

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein… mein Onkel ist gestorben… er war mein einziger Angehöriger… ich… wäre es möglich…"

Der stellvertretende Stationsleiter nickte sofort verständnisvoll. „Natürlich, Heero," sagte er. „Du kannst sofort gehen wenn du willst. Und ich glaube, du hast sowieso nur noch einen Tag Praktikum hier, oder?"

Heero nickte schwach.

„Also wegen mir brauchst du morgen nicht mehr hierher zu kommen. Du hast jetzt sicherlich jede Menge zu erledigen, das ist Stress genug."

„Danke," erwiderte Heero wie betäubt, dann drehte er sich um und ging langsam ins Schwesternzimmer hinüber. Sein Onkel J war tot. Heero konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Obwohl sein Onkel seit Jahren krank gewesen war und ständig rumgejammert hatte, hatte Heero es trotzdem niemals so wirklich ernst genommen. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass sein Onkel ihn noch um einiges überleben würde. Und schließlich war er tatsächlich noch nicht so alt gewesen.

Noch immer wie betäubt packte Heero seine Sachen und wollte schon das Schwesternzimmer verlassen als es ihm siedendheiß einfiel. Duo! Er hatte völlig vergessen dass Duo später am Abend ja vorbeikommen und mit ihm reden hatte wollen! Nur dass Heero dann gar nicht mehr da sein würde!

Schnell schnappte Heero sich einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier und schrieb eine kurze Notiz an Duo, dann ging er hinüber ins Arztzimmer und legte den Zettel in Duos Fach. Auf dem Weg vom Arztzimmer zum Umkleideraum begegnete ihm Hilde auf dem Flur, die ihn erneut so seltsam anstarrte, doch Heero bekam das nur am Rande mit. So schnell es ging zog er sich um, packte seine Sachen und rannte aus dem Krankenhaus.

* * *

Hilde starrte noch immer auf die Tür nachdem Heero schon lang verschwunden war. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und blickte hinüber zur Tür des Ärztezimmers aus der Heero soeben gekommen war. Ein weiterer Blick den Gang hinauf und hinab bestätigte ihr, dass niemand außer ihr dort stand. Dann drehte sie sich um, lief zum Ärztezimmer und huschte schnell hinein, damit niemand sie dabei sah.

Erst als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel erlaubte sie es sich die Wut, die sie schon seit gestern Nacht empfand auch nach außen hin zu zeigen. Sie ballte beide Fäuste, schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Hilde holte mehrmals tief Luft und zählte langsam bis zehn. Erst dann traute sie sich die Augen langsam wieder aufzumachen und ihren Kiefer zu entspannen. Ihr Blick fiel wie von selbst auf die Liege die an der Seite stand und sofort stieg die Wut wieder in ihr hoch. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste noch fester, so dass sich die Fingernägel in ihre Handballen bohrten bis Blut kam.

Oooooh, wie konnte er nur? Hilde versuchte erneut ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun? Wie hatte er nur diesen… diesen… diesen… Hilde rang um Atem.

Gestern Abend um diese Zeit war sie noch voller freudiger Erwartung gewesen. Gestern Abend um diese Zeit hatte sie einen kleinen Picknickkorb gepackt, mit ihrer leckeren selbst gemachten Lasagne und anderen Leckereien. Und ein paar Stunden später hatte sie sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus gemacht.

Wie sie am Vormittag zuvor herausgefunden hatte, hatte Duo Maxwell aus irgendeinem Grund die Schichten getauscht und die Nachtschicht übernommen. Und da war Hilde eine brillante Idee gekommen. Sie wusste wie langweilig diese Nachtschichten werden konnten. Und deshalb würde sie Duo mit einem kleinen Picknick überraschen. Warum nur war sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen?

Jedenfalls hatte sie freudig alles vorbereitet und war dann gut gelaunt ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Dort angekommen hatte sie sich leise auf ihre Station geschlichen – sie hatte gewusst dass Schwester Helen Dienst hatte, und Hilde war sich sicher dass Helen nicht viel von Hildes Plan halten würde. Schwester Helen hätte sie sicherlich unverblümt rausgeschmissen.

Doch Hilde hatte es geschafft unbemerkt am Schwesternzimmer vorbei zu schleichen. Dann hatte sie das Ärztezimmer erreicht und vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet. Nur um dann ihrem größten Albtraum gegenüberzustehen. Duo Maxwell, der Mann denn sie liebte, stand dort drin und küsste jemand anderes! Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, so war diese andere Person auch noch ein Mann!

Hilde schloss erneut die Augen. Wie konnte er nur? Hilde wusste selbst nicht wie sie es gestern Nacht geschafft hatte die Tür ebenso leise einfach wieder zu schließen statt einfach an Ort und Stelle einen Wutanfall zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur wegen des großen Schocks den sie erlitten hatte. Wie konnte Duo ihr das nur antun?

Nein! Hilde öffnete die Augen und blickte sich entschlossen um. Nicht Duo hatte ihr das angetan. Niemals! Sie und Duo waren füreinander bestimmt, das fühlte sie. Das wusste sie! Es war ganz allein die Schuld von Heero, diesem Praktikanten! Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Kam hierher und meinte, sofort sämtliche Männer anmachen zu müssen und zu versuchen, sie mit seinem perversen Lebensstil anzustecken!

Aber das würde sie nicht zulassen! Hilde stieß sich von der Tür ab und blickte sich suchend um. Was hatte Heero wohl hier drin gemacht? Sie hatte gehört wie Tom Heero freigegeben hatte. Sie war in der kleinen Küche gewesen und hatte sich schnell hinter der Tür versteckt als Heero von Tom gerufen worden war.

Warum also war Heero zuerst hierher gekommen bevor er seine Sachen geholt hatte? Hilde dachte kurz nach. Hatte sie nicht einen Zettel in Heeros Hand gesehen bevor er hier hineingekommen war? Eins war jedenfalls sicher, als er das Ärztezimmer verlassen hatte, hatte er keinen Zettel mehr bei sich getragen.

Hilde ging hinüber zu den Fächern der Ärzte. Wenn Heero eine Nachricht für Duo hinterlassen hatte, dann hatte er sie sicherlich in dessen Fach gelegt. Und nur ein Blick in das Fach des langhaarigen Arztes bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Dort, ganz oben auf all den anderen Blättern, Zeitschriften und ähnlichem lag ein einzelner, zusammengefalteter Zettel mit Duos Namen drauf.

Hilde nahm ihn heraus und öffnete den Brief.

_Duo,_

_es tut mir leid dass ich nicht hier war als du gekommen bist. Aber mein Onkel bei dem ich hier lebe ist gestorben und ich musste unerwartet nach Hause._

_Wegen gestern Nacht… Ich würde wirklich gern sehen ob das was wir da begonnen haben eine Zukunft hat. Ob wir beide eine Zukunft haben. Also, wenn du genau wie ich diesen Funken zwischen uns gespürt hast, wenn du einer Beziehung eine Chance geben möchtest, dann ruf mich bitte an. Meine Handynummer steht unten auf dem Zettel._

_Heero_

Hilde stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? Und diesmal war es Heero den sie meinte. Schlimm genug dass er sich Duo in der Nacht derart aufgedrängt hatte, aber ihm jetzt auch noch so einen unverschämten Brief zu hinterlassen! Hilde schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht mit ihr.

Mit einer einzigen schnellen Handbewegung knüllte sie den Brief zusammen und ließ ihn in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. Sie würde diesen Abfall auf dem Nachhauseweg am Ende ihrer Schicht entsorgen. Nicht dass Duo doch noch durch Zufall irgendwie darauf stoßen würde. Und dann vor der peinlichen Aufgabe stünde, diesem Heero bescheid zu stoßen. Nein, das würde Hilde ihm ersparen. Schließlich liebte sie ihn, und wenn man jemanden liebte, dann sorgte man dafür, dass dem geliebten Menschen nichts Unangenehmes zustieß.

* * *

Duo blickte von dem Zettel mit der Adresse auf zu dem Haus das zu dieser Adresse gehörte. Es war größer – sehr viel größer – als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Als er vor inzwischen beinahe zwei Wochen endlich aus dem OP gekommen war, war es bereits sehr viel später gewesen als er am Vortag angenommen hatte. Doch obwohl es schon so spät gewesen war, war er trotzdem zu Station 15 geeilt um Heero wie versprochen zu sehen. Schließlich hatten sie einiges zu besprechen – nur Gutes wie Duo gehofft hatte. Immerhin, dieser Kuss den sie beide in der Nacht zuvor geteilt hatten – Duo wurde noch immer ganz heiß wenn er nur daran dachte.

Und das war auch der Grund warum er unbedingt mit Heero darüber hatte reden wollen. Er hatte wissen wollen, ob der andere ebenso empfand oder ob Heero nur auf einen kurzen Flirt ausgewesen war. Duo hoffte wirklich sehr dass es ersteres war. Denn er selbst empfand sehr viel mehr als nur eine flüchtige Anziehung für Heero.

Jedes Mal wenn er ihn sah wurden seine Knie weich und er bekam dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen. Aber es war nicht nur Heeros gutes Aussehen, das ihn so sehr anzog. Es war auch sein Charakter, sein Wesen. Wenn diese unglaublich blauen Augen ernst auf ihm ruhten, und Heero ihm zuhörte, mit ihm sprach – dann hatte Duo das Gefühl der wichtigste Mensch für den Japaner zu sein. Und obwohl Heero selbst schon schreckliches in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte – oder vielleicht gerade weil – tat er Duos eigene Geschichte nicht als unbedeutend ab. Und er hatte es geschafft, selbst aus seiner eigenen Tragödie etwas Gutes und Wichtiges hervorzubringen. Duo bewunderte das.

Und deshalb hatte er die gesamte Station nach Heero abgesucht, ihn jedoch nicht gefunden. Schließlich war er dann ins Ärztezimmer gegangen und hatte dort eine der Schwestern nach Heero gefragt. Sylvia, so hieß die Schwester, hatte ihm dann erzählt, dass Heero überraschend nach Hause gemusst hatte. Irgendein Todesfall. Leider hatte sie ihm nichts Genaueres sagen können, nur dass Heero wohl nicht wieder zurückkommen würde, da sein Praktikum ohnehin nur noch einen Tag andauern würde.

Duo war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen gewesen. Wie in Trance war er ins Ärztezimmer gegangen und hatte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl dort fallen lassen. Heero würde nicht wiederkommen? Aber… aber er hatte doch noch unbedingt mit Heero reden wollen! Eigentlich hatte er schon gestern Nacht mit ihm reden wollen, war jedoch von diesem dämlichen Pager unterbrochen worden.

Ein rascher Blick in sein Fach zeigte Duo, dass Heero ihm wohl keine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte wie er für einen kurzen Moment gehofft hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte er einfach keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Sylvia hatte irgendetwas von einem Todesfall gesagt. Vielleicht war es ja irgendjemand aus Heeros Familie. Duo wusste zwar dass Heeros Eltern beide tot waren, aber bei irgendwem musste Heero ja wohl gelebt haben nachdem sie gestorben waren. Vielleicht seine Großeltern oder so.

Kein Wunder also dass Heero nicht daran gedacht hatte ihm irgendeine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Wahrscheinlich würde Heero sich hier bei ihm melden sobald die erste Aufregung wegen der Beerdigung und so weiter vorbei war. Schließlich wusste er ja, wo Duo war. Aber Duo hatte trotzdem nicht vorgehabt solang untätig hier herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun. Heero war als Praktikant in diesem Krankenhaus gewesen, also mussten sie unten in der Verwaltung auch irgendwo seine Adresse haben.

Doch all sein Charme und seine Überredungskunst hatten ihm in diesem Fall nichts genutzt. Une, der Verwaltungsdrachen, war mehr als strickt gewesen. Die Herausgabe einer Adresse widerspräche sämtlichen Regeln. Sie würde es nicht tun. Adressen von Beschäftigten des Krankenhauses, und dazu zählten auch Praktikanten, wie sie mit einem strengen Blick in Duos Richtung hinzufügte, wären streng vertraulich.

Duo hatte geseufzt und war hinausgegangen. Aber Unes Ablehnung hatte noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass er aufgegeben hatte. Wenn sie ihm die Adresse nicht geben wollte, würde er sie sich eben besorgen ohne dass Une es mitbekam.

Leider war das leichter gesagt als getan. Wenn Duo es nicht besser wüsste würde er schwören dass Une in ihrem kleinen Büro in der Verwaltung wohnte. Sie war praktisch ständig dort! Wie der Spitzname den sie trug saß sie auf den Adressen und fauchte jeden an der ihnen auch nur zu nahe kam. Es hatte über eine Woche gedauert bis Duo sich unbemerkt in Unes Büro schleichen und Heeros Adresse abschreiben hatte können.

Und das führte ihn hierher. Zu diesem Moment in dem er vor einem riesigen Haus – fast schon Anwesen – in einem der exklusivsten Stadtteile stand und zweifelnd die Adresse auf seinem Zettel mit der Adresse des Hauses verglich. Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendetwas falsch abgeschrieben? Irgendwie hatte er bei seinen Gesprächen mit Heero nie den Eindruck gewonnen, dass dieser stinkreich war. Er hatte sich Heero immer in einer kleinen Einzimmerwohnung – ähnlich seiner eigenen – vorgestellt. Dieses riesige Monstrum schien so gar nicht zu dem ruhigen jungen Mann zu passen.

Duo blickte noch einmal auf das Namensschild neben dem großen Eingangstor. 'Petersen' stand da, sonst nichts. Das war eindeutig nicht Heeros Name. Duo schüttelt erneut den Kopf. Irgendwas war da nicht richtig. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und drückte trotzdem auf die Klingel. Jetzt hatte er sich schon die Mühe gemacht und war soweit rausgefahren, jetzt konnte er auch klingeln und nach Heero fragen. Und wenn sich herausstellte dass die Leute hier nichts von Heero wussten, dann musste er eben noch einmal in Unes Büro einbrechen und diesmal Heeros korrekte Adresse holen.

Doch auch nach wiederholtem Klingeln rührte sich nichts im Haus. Duo überlegte schon ob er einfach aufgeben und wieder gehen sollte als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

„Hallo!" rief ihm ein Mann zu, der offenbar gerade zusammen mit seiner Frau aus dem Tor des Nachbarhauses gekommen war. „Suchen Sie jemanden?"

Duo nickte. „Ja," antwortete er. „Ich suche einen Heero Yuy. Mir wurde gesagt er würde hier wohnen."

„Da drin?" fragte er und deutete stirnrunzelnd auf das große Haus.

Duo nickte.

„Heero Yuy sagen Sie?" fragte der Mann noch einmal nach.

Duo nickte erneut.

„Sagt mir nichts, der Name," erwiderte der Mann. „Aber wir sind auch erst vor einem halben Jahr hierher gezogen, wir kennen noch nicht alle Nachbarn beim Namen."

„Vielleicht wenn ich ihn Ihnen beschreibe," sagte Duo. „Er hat mein Alter, ist ungefähr so groß wie ich und hat schokoladenbraunes Haar und dunkelblaue Augen."

„Schatz," warf auf einmal die Frau ein die bis jetzt stumm dabeigestanden hatte. „Das ist doch das Haus vom alten J. Petersen."

„Oh ja, stimmt," erwiderte der Mann. „Ich erinnere mich. Der alte Petersen ist doch vor ungefähr zwei Wochen gestorben."

Duo nickte aufgeregt. Ja, das passte zusammen, Heero hatte schließlich sein Praktikum wegen eines Todesfalls abgebrochen, das hatte Sylvia ihm erzählt.

„Ich meine mich an einen jungen Mann zu erinnern auf den Ihre Beschreibung passt," sagte die Frau. „Er ist seit ungefähr einem Monat bei Petersen ein und ausgegangen. Ich glaube er hat da zur Untermiete gewohnt oder so – jedenfalls habe ich ihn niemals zuvor dort gesehen."

„Oh," machte Duo enttäuscht. „Danke," sagte er dann zu dem Paar, drehte sich um und blickte noch einmal zum Haus hinauf. Dann sah er hinab auf den Zettel in seiner Hand und knüllte ihn dann wütend zusammen. Er hatte offenbar die richtige Adresse gehabt. Heero hatte hier gewohnt. Und als sein Vermieter gestorben war, war Heero einfach weiter gezogen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn, Duo zu verschwenden. Es waren inzwischen fast zwei Wochen vergangen, wenn Heero also an einer Beziehung zu Duo interessiert gewesen wäre, dann hatte er mehr als genug Zeit gehabt sich bei Duo zu melden. Schließlich wusste er wo Duo zu finden war.

Aber das hatte Heero nicht getan. Und das zeigte deutlich, dass der Japaner offensichtlich nichts anderes als einen kurzen, unbedeutenden Flirt im Sinn gehabt hatte. Auf jeden Fall nichts ernstes, nichts was irgendwelche Gefühle mit einbezog. Offenbar war alles was Duo die ganze Zeit zu spüren gedacht hatte, dieser gewissen Funke, das alles war nur einseitig und wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht existent gewesen. Verlorene Zeit und Liebesmüh.

Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung warf Duo den zerknüllten Zettel von sich, drehte sich um und machte sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hause. Zurück auf den Weg in sein gewohntes Leben.

_ENDE TEIL 1_


	10. Teil 2: Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Teil 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Ok, hat etwas gedauert, aber jetzt gehts weiter. Aber immerhin wars nicht so lang wie für unsere beiden Schnuckelchens :-) Und ich hätte auch echt fies sein können und die fünf Jahre dazwischen im Detail beschreiben können! 'ggg'

* * *

**_Teil 2_**

**Kapitel 1**

_5 Jahre später_

Duo stellte sein Auto auf den für ihn reservierten Parkplatz ab, stieg aus und joggte hinüber zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Eigentlich wäre er um diese Zeit längst zu Hause gewesen, aber dann hatte er als er ein paar kurze Einkäufe erledigen wollte bemerkt, dass er wohl seinen Geldbeutel im Labor liegengelassen haben musste. Und da das Wochenende vor der Tür stand und er kaum noch etwas zu Essen im Haus hatte, hatte er beschlossen trotz des zeitlichen Aufwands – er wohnte praktisch am anderen Ende der Stadt – wieder zurück zu fahren um seinen Geldbeutel zu holen.

Seit inzwischen zwei Jahren lebte Duo nun in dieser großen Stadt, seit er diesen interessanten Job bei der Romefeller Stiftung angenommen hatte. Er hätte niemals gedacht dass er irgendwann einmal in der Forschung landen würde – er hatte eigentlich immer nur Chirurg werden wollen – aber die Möglichkeiten die sich ihm hier in der Stiftung boten hatten ihn mehr als fasziniert. Und so hatte Duo nicht lang gezögert und war kurzerhand durch das halbe Land gereist um sich dem Team von Dr. Dermail anzuschließen.

Und bisher hatte er es nicht im geringsten bereut. Nicht nur dass er inzwischen ein gemütliches kleines Häuschen sein eigen nannte – etwas was ihm vom Gehalt eines Assistenzarztes nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Aber die Romefeller Stiftung wusste was sie an ihren Leuten hatte, und im Gegensatz zu so manch anderer Forschungseinrichtung schien es ihr auch nicht an Geld zu fehlen, und so wurden die Mitarbeiter großzügig entlohnt.

Aber das war natürlich nicht der einzige Punkt warum Duo so zufrieden mit diesem Job war. Nein, hier konnte er sogar noch mehr gutes tun als als Chirurg. Die Stammzellforschung an der das Team um Dr. Dermail arbeitete würde so vielen Menschen helfen können wenn sie erst einmal von Erfolg gekrönt wäre. Und so wie Duo es einschätzte waren bahnbrechende Ergebnisse nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt. Nicht mehr lang und sie würden die Medizin revolutionieren.

Duo griff in seine Hosentasche und zog die Magnetkarte hervor die ihm den Zugang zum Gebäude ermöglichen würde. Glücklicherweise hatte er die Karte in der Tasche gehabt statt sie in den Geldbeutel zu stecken. Sonst hätte er jetzt ein kleines Problem gehabt. So aber zog er sie schnell durch den Kartenleser und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo Jim," grüßte Duo den Wachmann als er durch die Eingangshalle lief.

Jim, der Wachmann, blickte von seinen Bildschirmen auf und sah Duo überrascht an. „Duo," erwiderte er den Gruß. „Was machst du denn wieder hier? Schon wieder Überstunden?"

Duo zog eine Grimasse und drückte auf den Aufzugknopf. „Nein," schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hab meinen Geldbeutel oben liegen gelassen. Ich geh nur schnell hoch und hol ihn, dann bin ich auch wieder weg. Ich hab dem Boss schließlich versprochen es etwas ruhiger anzugehen."

Jim grinste. „Ich stopp die Zeit. Nicht dass du dich am Ende raufschleichst um heimlich weiterzuarbeiten."

„Haha," machte Duo und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Innerlich grinsend drückte er den Knopf für sein Stockwerk und fuhr hinauf. Er hatte zu den meisten Angestellten der Stiftung ein eher freundschaftliches Verhältnis und duzte jeden der es zuließ, vom Wachpersonal bis hinauf zu seinem Boss. Natürlich gab es die eine oder andere Ausnahme, aber die meisten zogen ebenfalls eher lockere Umgangsformen vor.

Im 12. Stock angekommen verließ Duo den Aufzug und eilte durch den Gang zu seinem kleinen Büro. Er verbrachte zwar kaum Zeit dort – er hielt sich nun mal lieber im Labor selbst auf, dort wo die wirkliche Arbeit stattfand – aber auch er kam um den Papierkram nicht gänzlich herum. Die Forschungsergebnisse mussten schließlich protokolliert und ausgewertet werden.

Genau wie Duo es vermutet hatte befand sein Geldbeutel sich in der obersten Schublade des vollgepackten Schreibtisches. Dort wo er ihn völlig abwesend reingesteckt hatte nachdem er seinen Anteil für das Mittagessen gezahlt hatte.

Nachdem er den Geldbeutel in seine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, warf Duo einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Geschäfte hatten inzwischen schon geschlossen, aber für heute Abend würde er sich einfach irgendwo eine Pizza mitnehmen. Und einkaufen würde er dann eben morgen früh.

Als er wieder auf den Flur hinaustrat und sich schon in Richtung des Aufzugs wandte, bemerkte Duo das am anderen Ende des Flurs irgendwo noch Licht brannte. Duo runzelte die Stirn. Jim hatte gar nicht erwähnt dass noch jemand hier war. Und außerdem war sonst Duo immer derjenige der so lange arbeitete – und seit er praktisch gezwungen wurde rechtzeitig Feierabend zu machen gab es eigentlich keinen der um diese Uhrzeit noch im Labor war. Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln beschloss Duo rüberzugehen und wenigstens kurz Hallo zu sagen, wer auch immer das war.

Die Tür zum Labor öffnete sich lautlos und auf den ersten Blick konnte Duo niemanden dort drinnen erkennen. „Hallo?" rief Duo während er das Labor vollends betrat. „Ist jemand hier?"

Niemand antwortete und Duo drehte sich stirnrunzelnd einmal im Kreis. Hatte irgendjemand etwa einfach nur vergessen das Licht zu löschen? Hm. Doch da Duo immer noch niemanden sehen konnte und ihm auch keiner antwortete, zuckte er einfach nur mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und begann wieder zur Tür zurückzugehen. Er würde das Licht löschen und dann heimgehen.

Doch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, sah er dass er doch nicht allein im Labor war. Hinter einem der Labortische, so gelegen dass Duo ihn beim Eintreten nicht hatte sehen können, lag einer der Mitarbeiter des Labors. Um wen genau es sich dabei handelte konnte Duo jedoch nicht erkennen. Das Gesicht des Mannes war nur noch eine einzige blutige Masse.

* * *

„Heero?"

Heero hob den Kopf vom Mikroskop durch das er soeben ein paar Beweisstücke betrachtet hatte und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Ja?" fragte er seinen Kollegen Trowa Barton der dort stand.

„Hol deine Ausrüstung," erwiderte Trowa ruhig. „Wir haben einen neuen Fall."

Heero nickte, stand auf und folgte Trowa hinaus auf den Flur. Die Gänge des CSI waren Nachts bei weitem nicht so belebt wie tagsüber, aber Heero zog die Nachtschicht aus mehreren Gründen vor. Seine Abneigung gegen frühes Aufstehen hatte sich nicht gelegt, noch immer war er kein Morgenmensch. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache dass er mit dem Leiter der Tagesschicht einfach nicht zurecht kam. Der Mann hatte tatsächlich gedacht er würde Heero ‚bestrafen' als er ihn in die Nachtschicht versetzt hatte. Heero schüttelte innerlich amüsiert den Kopf.

Schweigend verstaute Heero seine Ausrüstung neben der von Trowa im Auto, dann setzte er sich neben seinen Kollegen auf den Beifahrersitz. „Wo fahren wir hin?" fragte er als Trowa den Wagen aus der Tiefgarage lenkte.

„Romefeller Stiftung," antwortete Trowa.

Heero nickte, dann verfiel er wieder in Schweigen und sah stumm aus dem Fenster während Trowa sie zu ihrem Ziel fuhr. Es gab einige Kollegen die nicht gern mit Trowa zusammenarbeiteten, weil sie den schweigsamen Mann für unhöflich und unfreundlich hielten. Heero jedoch gehörte nicht dazu.

Trowa war genau wie Heero selbst kein Mann von vielen Worten – eigentlich sogar noch weniger als Heero selbst. Heero war durch die Freundschaft zu Quatre über die Jahre hinweg ein wenig lockerer geworden – der Blonde ließ es einfach nicht zu dass Heero in seiner Gegenwart zu viel grübelte.

Aber er hatte trotzdem nicht lange gebraucht um zu merken, dass Trowa keineswegs unhöflich oder gar unfreundlich sein wollte. Nein, er war nur einfach jemand der nur dann redete wenn er tatsächlich etwas zu sagen hatte. Heero hatte kein Problem damit, er arbeitete gern mit Trowa zusammen. Nicht nur dass er die langen Perioden der Stille nicht als unangenehm empfand, nein – und das war viel wichtiger – Trowa war ein hervorragender Ermittler der äußerst gründlich und gewissenhaft arbeitete und dem nur selten etwas entging. Darin war er Heero sehr ähnlich.

Am Gebäude der Romefeller Stiftung angekommen parkte Trowa das Auto auf einem der um diese Uhrzeit vielen freien Parkplätze. Er und Heero stiegen aus, nahmen die Koffer mit ihrer Ausrüstung und gingen auf die Eingangstür zu.

Im Foyer des Gebäudes zeigten sie beide ihre Ausweise vor und wurden dann von einem der Streifenpolizisten weitergewunken. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Fahrstuhl und fuhren hinauf in das Stockwerk welches der Polizist ihnen unten genannt hatte.

Als der Fahrstuhl anhielt und sie auf den Flur hinaustraten wurden sie schon erwartet. Offenbar hatte der Polizist der sie unten kontrolliert hatte über Funk oben bescheid gegeben.

„Worum geht es?" fragte Trowa und nickte dem Mann zu der sie am Aufzug in Empfang genommen hatte.

„Männliche Leiche," erwiderte Inspektor Wufei Chang während er vor Heero und Trowa den Flur entlang ging. „Ein gewisser Taylor Jones, zumindest steht das auf dem Firmenausweis der an seinem Kittel hängt."

Heero hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist da denn kein Bild auf dem Ausweis?" fragte er.

„Doch," nickte der Inspektor. „Nur ist von seinem Gesicht nicht mehr viel übrig um es zu vergleichen."

„Ah," machte Heero und nickte leicht. Dann waren sie auch schon am Tatort angekommen. Ein weiterer Streifenpolizist stand Wache vor der offenen Tür, die in das Labor führte.

„Wer hat ihn gefunden?" fragte Trowa während er und Heero sich antistatische Überzieher über die Schuhe zogen.

„Einer seiner Kollegen," erwiderte Chang und blickte kurz auf seinen Notizblock hinab. „Ein gewisser Dr. Maxwell."

„Hat er was angefasst?" warf Heero ein und folgte Trowa ins Labor.

„Er sagt nein," erwiderte Chang.

Heero nickte wieder nur stumm, dann stellte er seinen Koffer an einem Platz ab der weit genug von der Leiche entfernt war so dass die Gefahr das er Spuren zerstören würde eher gering war. Er holte ein paar Latexhandschuhe hervor und streifte sie über. Dann wandte er sich der Leiche zu.

Genau wie Inspektor Chang gesagt hatte, war vom Gesicht nicht mehr viel zu erkennen. Heero ließ sich vorsichtig neben der Leiche in die Hocke nieder. Der Mann lag auf dem Rücken. Er trug einen weißen Laborkittel mit dem Firmenausweis an der linken Brusttasche befestigt. Der Name ‚Taylor Jones' war deutlich zu lesen, doch das Bild daneben wäre selbst dann nicht von Nutzen gewesen wenn das Gesicht des armen Mannes nicht völlig zerschmettert gewesen wäre. Ein riesiger Blutfleck bedeckte fast das gesamte Foto.

Heero wartete bis Trowa Fotos aus sämtlichen Richtungen von der Leiche gemacht hatte, dann nahm er eine Probe von dem Blut auf dem Ausweis bevor er diesen selbst eintütete. Nur weil das Opfer sehr stark geblutet hatte musste das nicht heißen das auch wirklich alles Blut hier von ihm sein musste. Möglich dass der Mann sich gewehrt hatte und ihnen dadurch genügend DNA des Täters verschafft hatte.

„Habt ihr eine Tatwaffe gefunden?" fragte Heero über seine Schulter den Inspektor der schweigend hinter ihnen stand und ihnen zusah. Heero arbeitete gern mit Wufei Chang zusammen, der Mann wusste wann er sich zurückhalten und die Leute von der Spurensuche ihre Arbeit in Ruhe machen lassen musste, und wann seine Hilfe und Anwesenheit notwendig waren.

„Nein," Chang schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab mich nur flüchtig umgesehen damit ich keine Spuren verwische, aber mir ist nichts aufgefallen."

Heero nickte, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Es wäre wohl auch zu schön gewesen wenn der Täter die Waffe hier gelassen hätte – vielleicht auch noch mit einem hübschen Set Fingerabdrücke darauf. Das hätte ihren Job wirklich vereinfacht. Aber vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück und fanden die Tatwaffe noch. Möglich dass der Täter etwas hier aus dem Labor benutzt hatte – dann könnte es sein dass er so dumm gewesen war und die Waffe einfach abgewischt und zurückgestellt hatte. Viele Leute dachten immer noch, nur weil sie etwas nicht sahen war es auch nicht da. Aber Blut konnte oft noch nach Jahren nachgewiesen werden, selbst wenn es schon lange nicht mehr sichtbar war.

Und selbst wenn der Täter die Waffe mitgenommen hatte – immer vorausgesetzt er hatte wirklich etwas hier aus dem Labor verwendet und nicht einfach etwas mitgebracht – dann würden sie einfach feststellen was fehlte und so wissen, was die Tatwaffe gewesen war.

„Hallo Jungs," grüßte sie eine weibliche Stimme und Heero hob den Kopf erneut um ihrer Gerichtsmedizinerin zuzunicken.

Dr. Sally Po unterhielt sich kurz leise mit Inspektor Chang, bevor sie neben Heero in die Hocke ging. Ruhig und geschickt untersuchte sie die Leiche. „Einwirkung eines stumpfen Gegenstandes," murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Heero nickte bestätigend. Das hatte er auch schon vermutet. Die Verletzungen des Mannes sahen nicht so aus als wären sie mit etwas scharfem zugefügt worden. „Todeszeitpunkt?" fragte er.

Sally warf einen Blick auf das Thermometer mit dem sie die Lebertemperatur prüfte. „Vor ungefähr zwei bis zweieinhalb Stunden," antwortete sie.

Heero warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war jetzt ungefähr viertel vor zehn Uhr Abends, das bedeutete der Mann war irgendwann zwischen 19:15 und 19:45 Uhr getötet worden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung kam er wieder auf die Beine und ging zu Chang hinüber.

„Wann hat der Zeuge die Leiche genau gefunden?" fragte er den Inspektor.

Chang warf wieder einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Notizblock. „So gegen viertel nach acht," erwiderte er.

Heero sah sich kurz im Labor um. Sally war noch immer mit der Leiche beschäftigt während Trowa das restliche Labor nach Spuren untersuchte. „Wo ist der Zeuge jetzt?" fragte Heero.

„Er wartet in seinem Büro ein paar Meter den Gang hinab auf uns," erwiderte Chang.

„Dann sollten wir ihn nicht länger warten lassen," sagte Heero und ging mit dem Inspektor auf den Flur hinaus. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Handschuhe und der Überzieher und folgte Chang dann den Gang hinab. Doch als der Inspektor eine Tür auf der linken Seite des Flurs öffnete, erwies sich das kleine Büro als leer.

Chang winkte einen der uniformierten Polizisten die sich auf dem Gang aufhielten heran. „Wo ist Dr. Maxwell?" fragte er den Mann.

„Er ist in den Aufenthaltsraum gegangen um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, Sir," erwiderte der Mann. „Officer Brady ist mit ihm gegangen." Der Polizist deutete den Gang entlang.

„Danke," sagte Chang und ging dann mit Heero in die angegebene Richtung. Der Flur machte nach ein paar Metern einen Knick und endete dann nach weiteren zehn Metern in einem großen, gemütlich eingerichteten Raum. Heero sah sich anerkennend um. Das CSI war zwar eine der wenigen Abteilungen der Polizei, die immer auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik war, aber selbst sie waren nicht so luxuriös eingerichtet. Dieser Aufenthaltsraum war schon fast dekadent.

Heero war so sehr mit der Betrachtung des Raumes beschäftigt dass er die beiden Personen die sich darin aufhielten erst gar nicht bemerkte. Als er sie schließlich sah erstarrte er mitten im Schritt. Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus nur um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterzuklopfen. Ihm war als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser übergegossen.

Heero schluckte trocken und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Das konnte nicht sein. Dort, nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand Officer Brady – denn darum musste es sich bei dem uniformierten Beamten handeln – und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen jungen Mann. Ein Mann der Heero nur zu bekannt vorkam.

„Dr. Maxwell?" sagte Inspektor Chang und trat auf die beiden Männer zu. Dr. Maxwell, der bisher im Halbprofil zur Tür gestanden hatte drehte sich vollends um und sämtliche Zweifel verließen Heero. Bei ihrem Zeugen, dem Mann der die Leiche gefunden hatte, handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Duo Maxwell. Der Mann der Heero vor so vielen Jahren das Herz gebrochen hatte und von dem Heero niemals gedacht hatte ihn jemals wiederzusehen.


	11. Teil 2: Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Hah, diesmal hats nicht so lang gedauert! Und da der Streß der letzten Wochen demnächst etwas nachlassen sollte, schätz ich mal das es in der nächsten Zeit etwas regelmäßiger neue Kapitel geben wird. Und wie immer wünsch ich euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

„Dr. Maxwell?"

Beim Klang seines Namens drehte Duo sich um und sah den Inspektor, der vorher schon kurz mit ihm gesprochen hatte, im Eingang des Aufenthaltsraums stehen. Offenbar war nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen wo der Mann ihm ein paar Fragen stellen wollte. Und Duo war das nur Recht.

Als die Polizei vor einiger Zeit eingetroffen war, war Duo nur allzu froh gewesen irgendjemand anderem die Verantwortung über das weitere Geschehen zu überlassen. Ohne groß zu protestieren hatte er sich vom Inspektor in sein Büro abschieben lassen und erleichtert die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Der Fund der Leiche hatte ihn mehr erschüttert als er gedacht hätte.

Es war schließlich nicht so als wäre dies hier seine erste Leiche gewesen.

Während seines Medizinstudiums hatte er eine Menge Leichen auf dem Seziertisch gehabt, und auch während seiner Zeit als Assistenzarzt war es nicht so selten vorgekommen dass Patienten gestorben waren. Und es konnte auch nicht daran liegen dass der Mann so übel zugerichtet war. Duo hatte im Laufe der Zeit etliche Opfer von Verkehrsunfällen gesehen, die noch viel schlimmer ausgesehen hatten.

Nein, es musste daran liegen dass dieser Mann, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar jemand den Duo kannte, das Opfer eines brutalen Verbrechens geworden war.

Duo erschauderte. Gott, er konnte noch immer das Blut riechen. Er konnte gar nicht verstehen wieso ihm dieser typische metallische Geruch nicht sofort aufgefallen war als er das Labor betreten hatte. Aber erst als er praktisch über die Leiche gestolpert war, war er ihm in die Nase gestiegen und hatte sich dort festgesetzt. Er konnte es fast schmecken.

Das war auch der Grund gewesen warum er nach einer Weile hierher gekommen war. Er hatte dringend einen Kaffee gewollt – zum einen um seine Nerven etwas zu stärken und zum anderen um diesen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund loszuwerden.

„Inspektor Chang," beantwortete Duo den Gruß des Mannes. „Ich hoffe Sie haben nichts dagegen dass ich mir einen Kaffee geholt habe. Der Officer war so freundlich mich zu begleiten." Duo nickte dem jungen Polizisten zu mit dem er sich bis eben noch unterhalten hatte.

„Kein Problem," winkte der Inspektor ab.

Duo nickte. „Ich hab gleich eine ganze Kanne gemacht. Vielleicht wollen Sie ja auch eine Tasse, oder Ihr Kollege..." Duos Satz blieb ihm förmlich im Hals stecken. Zum ersten Mal seit der Inspektor den Aufenthaltsraum betreten hatte blickte er sah er dessen Begleiter, den er bisher nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte, genauer an.

Heero.

Heero Yuy.

Duo spürte wie seine Augen immer größer und größer wurden. Das konnte nicht sein. Er musste sich das einbilden. Das war unmöglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Das...

„Danke, Officer," unterbrach der Inspektor Duos Gedankenkarussell und verabschiedete den Officer mit einem Nicken. Dann deutete er mit einer Hand auf den jungen Mann neben ihm. „Das hier ist Heero Yuy vom CSI," sagte er und bestätigte damit Duos Vermutungen. „Wir müssen Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen, Routine. Und danke für das Angebot, ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Kaffee."

Duo starrte noch immer wie betäubt auf den jungen Mann der ein kleines Stück seitlich versetzt hinter dem Inspektor stand und Duo mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

‚Er erkennt mich nicht,' fuhr durch Duos Kopf. ‚Ich stehe hier wie erstarrt, mein Herz klopft so laut dass ich befürchte dass es jeder hören könnte und er erkennt mich nicht einmal.'

„Entschuldigen Sie," sagte Duo als es ihm schließlich nach einem endlosen Moment gelang sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Mit einem Ruck drehte er dem Inspektor und Heero den Rücken zu und ging mit hölzernen Schritten hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine um dem Inspektor die gewünschte Tasse einzuschenken.

Er ließ sich Zeit dabei und gestaltete den ganzen Prozess mehr als umständlich, in der Hoffnung seine zitternden Hände etwas zu beruhigen. Eine zweite Tasse goss er nicht ein – Heero hatte sich zu Duos Kaffeeangebot nicht geäußert, und Duo hatte im Moment einfach nicht den Mut den Japaner direkt anzusprechen und noch einmal nachzufragen.

Als er sich schließlich mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand wieder umdrehte war Duo stolz dass seine Hand vollkommen ruhig war als er dem Inspektor die Tasse reichte. „Bitte."

Der Inspektor dankte ihm, dann bedeutete er Duo sich an einen der Tische zu setzen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Heero folgte den beiden an den Tisch, setzte sich jedoch nicht sondern blieb stumm neben dem Inspektor stehen. Da Duo es jedoch möglichst vermied den Japaner anzusehen konnte er nicht sagen wie dessen Gesichtsausdruck aussah.

„Also Dr. Maxwell," begann Inspektor Chang. „Erzählen Sie mir einfach genau wie es kam dass Sie die Leiche gefunden haben."

Duo nickte, runzelte kurz die Stirn und begann dann zu reden. Er erläuterte kurz wie er beim Einkaufen bemerkt hatte, dass er seinen Geldbeutel im Büro vergessen hatte, wie er zurückgefahren war um ihn zu holen, wie er dann das Gebäude betreten hatte und zu seinem Büro hochgefahren war, und wie er schließlich dem Licht im Labor gefolgt und über die Leiche gestolpert war.

Der Inspektor steuerte Duos Geschichte hin und wieder mit kleinen Zwischenfragen und machte sich sorgfältig Notizen in seinem Notizbuch. Als Duo geendet hatte, fragte er, „Und über den Zeitpunkt ihres Fundes sind Sie sich absolut sicher?"

Duo nickte. „Ja. Ich hab kurz vorher erst auf die Uhr geschaut. Da war es 20:12 Uhr. Ich hab mich vielleicht höchstens um ein paar Minuten verschätzt, aber mehr nicht."

„Gut, das wäre dann fürs erste alles, Dr. Maxwell," sagte der Inspektor und stand auf.

„Ich hätte da noch eine Frage," ertönte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme und ließ Duo, der schon dabei gewesen war ebenfalls aufzustehen, innehalten. Langsam, zum ersten Mal, seit er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen war dass der Mann der vor fünf Jahren so schnöde mit Duos Gefühlen gespielt hatte ihn nun nicht einmal mehr erkannte, sah er Heero wieder direkt an.

„Wie war Ihre Beziehung zu dem Opfer, Dr. Maxwell?" fragte Heero mit ruhiger Stimme.

Duo blinzelte ein paar Mal und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. „Meine Beziehung zu dem Opfer?" wiederholte er die Frage.

Der junge Mann vom CSI nickte. „Ja. Wie standen Sie zu ihm?"

Duo blinzelte erneut und sah kurz zu Inspektor Chang hinüber. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Heero. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen," antwortete er.

Zum ersten Mal sah Duo etwas anderes als Ausdruckslosigkeit in der Miene des anderen.

„Und warum nicht? Wollen Sie mir allen Ernstes sagen dass Sie nichts mit dem Opfer zu tun hatten? Sie haben immerhin mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, da muss es doch zumindest eine berufliche Beziehung gegeben haben."

Oh ja, das war definitiv Verachtung was Duo da in den kalten blauen Augen des anderen sehen konnte.

„Nein, das will ich allerdings nicht," erwiderte Duo mit eiskalter Stimme. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieso Heero ihn verächtlich ansehen sollte, aber es versetzte ihn definitiv in eine abweisende Haltung. „Mir ist durchaus klar dass ich mit dem Mann zusammengearbeitet habe, aber ich kann Ihnen trotzdem nichts über meine Beziehung zu ihm sagen. Ich habe nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung um wen es sich bei dem Opfer handelt!"

Duo funkelte Heero aus wütenden Augen an. Wie konnte dieser unmögliche, arrogante, anmaßende... IDIOT es nur wagen! „Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist... es war leider nicht mehr genug von ihm zu erkennen, um ihn zu identifizieren!" setzte Duo noch sarkastisch hinzu. So! Er konnte ebenso gut austeilen wie Heero.

Heero warf einen kurzen Blick zu Chang hinüber, der ihm nur unmerklich zunickte. Duo verengte seine Augen. Glaubte Heero ihm etwa nicht?

„Bei dem Opfer handelt es sich um einen gewissen Taylor Jones," warf Chang ruhig ein, der die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Heero und Duo bisher eher neugierig beobachtet hatte.

„Jones," sagte Duo nachdenklich. Oh ja, er kannte den Mann, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Er war einer der technischen Laborassistenten. Sehr gutaussehend, aber das war auch schon alles was Duo positives zu dem Mann einfiel. Er persönlich hatte ihn nie gemocht. Er war zwar kompetent in seinem Fachbereich – jeder der bei der Romefeller Stiftung arbeitete war das – aber sein Charakter hatte viel zu wünschen übrig gelassen. Gierig, schmierig und an die Vorgesetzten anbiedernd während er gleichzeitig seine anderen Kollegen herablassend behandelte.

„Ich kannte ihn," fuhr Duo schließlich langsam fort. „Aber nicht sehr gut."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Heero mit deutlich sarkastischem Unterton.

„Ja!" fauchte Duo, schon wieder in der Defensive. „Er hat nicht in meiner Abteilung gearbeitet. Eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nicht was er in unserem Labor zu suchen hatte. Sein Arbeitsplatz war ein Stockwerk weiter oben."

„Vielleicht wurde er ja von jemandem dorthin bestellt," konterte Heero mit kalter Stimme.

Duo ballte seine Hände zu zwei Fäusten, holte jedoch zweimal tief Luft um seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Wenn er sich hier und jetzt auf Heero stürzte würde ihm das nur eine Nacht im Gefängnis einbringen. Und so befriedigend es im ersten Moment auch wäre Heero die Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen, so wäre es das nicht wert.

„Yuy," warf Inspektor Chang mit leicht irritiert klingender Stimme ein. „Dr. Maxwell ist ein Zeuge, kein Verdächtiger."

Heero warf dem Inspektor einen Blick zu, den Duo fast schon als wütend interpretiert hätte, dann lagen seine Augen wieder eiskalt auf Duo. „Noch nicht," sagte er kühl, dann drehte er sich um und marschierte aus dem Aufenthaltsraum.

Duo starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Was zum...? Was sollte das ganze? Großer Gott, Heero hatte ihn noch nicht einmal erkannt, warum also war er so wütend auf ihn? Und überhaupt, wenn hier irgendjemand das Recht hatte, wütend zu sein, dann war das ja wohl er! Schließlich war Heero derjenige, der vor fünf Jahren einfach ohne ein Wort abgehauen war, und nicht Duo!

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte," mischte sich Changs ruhige Stimme in Duos verwirrte Gedanken und zog so dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich weiß nicht was in ihn gefahren ist."

Duo starrte noch einen Moment auf die Tür des Aufenthaltsraums, dann seufzte er. „Schon gut," sagte er und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ist ja nicht Ihre Schuld. Kann ich jetzt nach Hause fahren?"

Inspektor Chang nickte. „Sicher. Für heute ist alles erledigt. Sollten mir noch weitere Fragen einfallen habe ich ja Ihre Telefonnummer."

Duo nickte müde, dann wandte er sich ab, ging aus dem Aufenthaltsraum, durch den Gang und direkt auf den Aufzug zu. Als er am offenen Labor vorbeikam vermied er es, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Er wollte jetzt weder Heero noch die Leiche sehen.

Als er schließlich das Gebäude verlassen hatte und gerade in sein Auto stieg wurde ihm auf einmal bewusst, dass ihn die Begegnung mit Heero Yuy weitaus mehr mitgenommen hatte als die Tatsache, dass einer seiner Kollegen vor ein paar Stunden brutal erschlagen worden war.

* * *

„Verdammt!"

Heero stoppte mitten im Schritt als er den leisen Fluch hörte. Durch die offene Bürotür konnte er Trowa an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und das Telefon böse anstarren sehen. Heero hob eine Augenbraue. Es musste schon viel zusammenkommen bevor Trowa sich so gehen ließ.

„Ist irgendwas?" fragte er und betrat das Büro.

Trowa hob den Kopf und sah ihn frustriert an. „So kann man es nennen. Ich versuche schon seit Stunden irgendjemanden zu erwischen der uns die Erlaubnis erteilt genauere Einsicht in die Vorgänge der Romefeller Stiftung zu nehmen. Aber ich werde von allen Seiten geblockt. Scheinbar gehört die Stiftung irgendeinem steinreichen hohen Tier, dessen Anwälte mich nur von einem zum anderen weiterreichen, aber peinlichst genau darauf achten mir keine Zugeständnisse zu machen."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besorg dir einfach einen richterlichen Beschluss, dann können diese Anwälte solange blocken wie sie wollen."

„Das hab ich ebenfalls schon versucht!" Trowas Gesicht zeigte soviel Gefühl wie nur selten zuvor, und das meiste davon war Ärger und Frustration. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Stinkreich reicht wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal aus. Und während die Anwälte mich beschäftigt gehalten haben, haben sie gleichzeitig dafür gesorgt dass jeder der Richter übervorsichtig ist was eine Verfügung angeht. Bis auf den Tatort wollen sie uns keine Zugeständnisse machen. Wer auch immer der Kerl hinter dieser Firma ist, er ist offenbar nicht nur immens reich, er hat auch Einfluss an den höchsten Stellen."

„Hm," machte Heero und runzelte die Stirn. Das klang doch vielversprechend. Gut, vielleicht nicht gerade vielversprechend in dem Sinne dass Heero es gut fand dass sie von allen Seiten geblockt wurden, sondern dass es ihn beschäftigt halten würde. Es klang nach einer Aufgabe, die seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit fordern würde und die es ihm erlauben würde eine Menge des Ärgers loszuwerden den er schon verspürte seit er von ihrem letzten Tatort zurückgekommen war.

Nein das stimmte nicht. Diesen Ärger verspürte er seit er Duo wiedergesehen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er den Langhaarigen an Ort und Stelle zur Rede gestellt. Hätte ihn angeschrien und ihm all die Dinge an den Kopf geworfen die ihm vor fünf Jahren auf der Seele gelegen waren.

Doch natürlich hatte er das nicht gemacht. Es hatte ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin gekostet, aber Heero hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Und das war gut so. Duo Maxwell war nur der Zeuge in einem Fall, und sobald sie diesen Fall abgeschlossen hatten würde er nichts weiter mit ihm zu tun haben. Er würde wieder Heeros Vergangenheit angehören, so wie es sein sollte.

„Wem gehört denn die Stiftung?" fragte Heero. „Vielleicht hab ich ja mehr Glück als du." Und wenn nicht, auch gut. Solang er nur nicht dazu kam zuviel nachzudenken.

Trowa wühlte kurz auf dem Tisch, dann zog er ein Blatt Papier hervor. „Ah ja, da ist es," sagte er. „Die Stiftung gehört der Firma WEI, Winner Enterprises International."

Heero starrte Trowa groß an. „Hast du gerade 'Winner Enterprises' gesagt?" fragte er ungläubig.

Trowa runzelte kurz die Stirn und sah Heero fragend an, dann nickte er. „Ja. Und der Besitzer von WEI ist ein gewisser Q-"

„Quatre Winner," unterbrach Heero ihn. „Ich weiß." Heero seufzte und schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf. War ja klar. Gab es überhaupt noch etwas auf diesem Planeten das Quatre NICHT gehörte? Soviel zu seiner Hoffnung sich mit einer langwierigen Aufgabe von Duo ablenken zu können.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen," versicherte er Trowa der ihn leicht verwirrt anstarrte. „Ich kümmere mich darum. In spätestens einer halben Stunde hast du deine Erlaubnis."


	12. Teil 2: Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Wow, ich hab wieder Netz (genaueres dazu siehe 'Maxwells Fluch')! Und deshalb gibts auch das neue Kapitel, für das ich ja jetzt genug Zeit hatte es zu schreiben (und das obwohl die Charas sich gewehrt haben - die wollten nicht weitermachen 'kopfschüttel'). Aber genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Den ganzen Weg zu Quatres Anwesen über fluchte Heero still vor sich hin. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt einfach nur bei Quatre anzurufen, aber dann war ihm aufgefallen wie spät es schon war. Beziehungsweise, wie früh. Die Nacht, genauso wie Heeros Schicht, näherte sich langsam dem Ende zu, und das bedeutete dass Quatre zu Hause sein und schlafen würde.

Und dann gab es noch einen anderen, weitaus persönlicheren Grund warum Heero sich entschlossen hatte das ganze lieber selbst statt am Telefon zu erledigen.

Quatre gehörte die Romefeller Stiftung. Quatre wusste wie sehr Heero vor fünf Jahren verletzt worden war. Und dennoch hatte er Duo Maxwell eingestellt! Das würde ein Nachspiel haben, so wahr er Heero Yuy hieß!

Am Tor zu Quatres Anwesen angekommen gab Heero schnell den Code ein und fuhr dann zur Eingangstür vor. Glücklicherweise gehörte Heero zu der Handvoll Menschen die den Code kannten, er hätte jetzt wirklich keine Lust gehabt sich mit dem Wachpersonal rumschlagen zu müssen bevor er ins Haus gelassen wurde.

Auf sein Klingeln hin wurde die Tür von Rashid, Quatres Butler, Bodyguard und Chauffeur in einem, geöffnet. Heero hob eine Augenbraue – Rashid hatte weniger als drei Minuten gebraucht um die Tür zu öffnen und war vollkommen angekleidet, und das um drei Uhr Morgens. Nicht zum ersten Mal kam Heero der Gedanke dass Rashid übermenschliche Kräfte besitzen musste. Oder es gab mehr als einen von ihm. Hm...

Heero schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für solche albernen Gedanken. „Ist Quatre da?" fragte er deshalb und betrat die große Eingangshalle des alten Herrenhauses. „Ich muss ihn sprechen."

„Ich werde sehen ob Master Quatre wach ist," erwiderte Rashid und verschwand über die Treppe nach oben.

Heero blickte ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann drehte er sich um und ging direkt in die Bibliothek. Es war Quatres liebster Raum in diesem Haus, und da die Bibliothek äußerst großzügig geschnitten war benutzte er sie sowohl als Wohnzimmer als auch als Arbeitszimmer. Heero war sich nicht einmal sicher ob es überhaupt ein anderes Wohnzimmer in diesem Haus gab.

Offenbar hatte Quatre nicht allzu tief geschlafen, denn Heero musste nicht lange warten bis sich die Tür öffnete und der blonde Mann, gehüllt in einen Bademantel, hinein geschlurft kam.

„Heero!" rief Quatre und unterdrückte schnell ein Gähnen. „Wie komm ich zu dieser Ehre? Du besuchst mich doch sonst nie ohne dass ich dich praktisch dazu zwingen muss. Hab ich was vergessen? Ist heute mein Geburtstag? Oder ist jemand gestorben?"

„Nein," sagte Heero. „Und ja."

Quatres Augen wurden groß und er ließ sich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. „Oh mein Gott..."

„Quatre," begann Heero, bevor Quatre noch mehr erschrecken konnte. „Ich bin aus beruflichen Gründen hier. Gestern Abend wurde ein Angestellter der Romefeller Stiftung ermordet."

„Was?" Quatre blinzelte Heero ein paar Mal verblüfft an. „Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?"

„Das solltest du deine Anwälte fragen," antwortete Heero schulterzuckend. „Ich habe selbst gerade erst rausgefunden dass die Romefeller Stiftung dir gehört. Deine Anwälte haben uns ziemlich lange an der Nase herumgeführt. Wenn mein Kollege nicht zufällig erwähnt hätte dass die Stiftung zu WEI gehört würden wir noch immer von Pontius zu Pilatus geschickt werden."

„Oh. Ich vermute dass ich den Bericht der Anwälte wohl heute Früh im Büro vorfinden werde," sagte Quatre. „Aber da du schon mal hier bist kannst du mir ja auch genaueres sagen. Wer ist denn tot? Und wisst ihr schon genaueres?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis jetzt noch nicht. Das Opfer ist ein gewisser Taylor Jones, einer der Labortechniker."

Quatre legte den Kopf leicht schief und runzelte die Stirn. „Tut mir leid, der Name sagt mir überhaupt nichts. Ich werd mir nachher gleich seine Personalakte ansehen, vielleicht fällt mir ja dann etwas zu dem Mann ein."

Heero nickte dankend.

Quatres Blick wurde forschend. „Aber du bist doch sicherlich nicht nur hier um mir zu berichten dass einer meiner Angestellten ermordet wurde, oder?"

„Stimmt," antwortete Heero grimmig. „Ich bin aus zwei Gründen hier. Wir brauchen die Erlaubnis uns in der Stiftung umzusehen, und zwar der gesamten Stiftung. Deine Anwälte blocken, und es würde uns sehr viel Zeit kosten das auf offiziellem Weg zu erlangen."

„Kein Problem," Quatre zuckte mit der Schulter. „Du bist doch bei der Untersuchung dabei, oder?"

Heero nickte.

„Dann könnt ihr euch umsehen soviel ihr wollt," sagte Quatre. „Ich erledige den Papierkram gleich wenn ich ins Büro gehe."

„Danke."

„Und was war der zweite Grund?"

Heero drehte sich von Quatre ab und starrte auf den leeren Kamin. Zu dieser Jahreszeit war es zu warm um ein Feuer zu entzünden – mal ganz davon abgesehen dass selbst im Winter um diese Uhrzeit wohl keins darin gebrannt hätte.

„Der zweite Grund ist... persönlicher," sagte Heero schließlich leise.

„Persönlicher?" fragte Quatre.

Heero nickte leicht, dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck zu Quatre um. „Warum hast du das getan?" sprudelte es schließlich aus ihm hervor, heftiger als er eigentlich gewollt hatte. „Du hast gewußt was damals passiert ist, wie sehr ich am Boden zerstört war, und trotzdem hast du ihn eingestellt! Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund! Ich –"

„Heero, Heero, stopp!" Quatre sprang auf und unterbrach Heeros aufgebrachten Redefluss. „Wovon redest du? Was habe ich getan? Heero, ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst!"

Heero holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen, dann antwortete er, „Ich spreche von Duo Maxwell, von wem sonst!"

Quatre blinzelte perplex. „Duo Maxwell? Meinst du Dr. Duo Maxwell, der bei der Romefeller Stiftung arbeitet?"

„Ja!"

Quatres Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch verwirrter. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Was mit ihm ist?" Heero warf die Hände in die Luft. „Quatre, wie konntest du das vergessen? Er hat mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt, hat mich dazu gebracht dass ich mich ihm öffne, dass ich ihm Dinge anvertraue die ich noch niemals zuvor einem anderen erzählt habe, und dann hat er mich eiskalt abserviert! Großer Gott, ich hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt meine Ausbildung in meiner Heimatstadt zu vollenden, nur damit ich in seiner Nähe sein konnte! Das hab ich dir doch alles erzählt!"

Quatre starrte ihn aus großen Augen und mit offenem Mund an. „Du meinst... willst du damit sagen... dass Duo derjenige ist... DUO ist der junge Assistenzarzt mit dem du vor fünf Jahren...?"

„Natürlich! Das hab ich dir doch erzählt!"

„Nein hast du nicht!" Jetzt war es an Quatre die Arme empört in die Luft zu werfen. „Du hast mir damals so gut wie gar nichts über diesen geheimnisvollen Kerl erzählt der dir dein Herz gebrochen hat! Nur dass er Assistenzarzt an der Klinik war in der du dein Praktikum absolviert hast, mehr nicht! Nicht seinen Namen und auch nicht wie er aussieht! Herrgottnochmal, hättest du auch nur ein einziges Mal seinen Zopf erwähnt dann wäre mir sofort klar gewesen wer er ist als ich ihn eingestellt habe! Wie konntest du nur diese Haare nicht erwähnen?"

Heero blinzelte verblüfft und machte einen unwillkürlichen Schritt nach hinten. Quatre wirkte ziemlich aufgebracht, und so wie er inzwischen mit seinen Armen fuchtelte war das garantiert sicherer. Aber hatte er ihm damals wirklich nichts ausführlicheres über Duo erzählt? Heero konnte sich nicht mehr so genau erinnern – er wusste nur, dass er damals sehr deprimiert gewesen war und am liebsten überhaupt nicht über das Thema hatte sprechen wollen. Quatre hatte sämtliche Informationen praktisch mit der Brechstange aus Heero herausholen müssen.

„Hn," machte Heero deshalb nur irritiert. „Ich dachte ich hätte seinen Namen genannt. Tut mir leid dass ich dich so angefahren hab. Und er hat mir nicht das Herz gebrochen," fügte er dann etwas verspätet noch hinzu. „Um mir das Herz zu brechen hätte ja schließlich was zwischen uns sein müssen. Aber dafür haben wir uns gar nicht gut genug gekannt. Ich... mir hat nur nicht gefallen dass er gedacht hat er könnte mit mir spielen, das ist alles."

„Sicher," machte Quatre und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Heero verengte seine Augen. Hatte er da etwa einen Hauch von Sarkasmus in Quatres Stimme gehört?

„Dann ist Duo Maxwell also..." Quatre ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen und starrte Heero mit einem Blick an, den dieser nur spekulativ nennen konnte. „Interessant. Das ist wirklich äußerst interessant. Was für ein unglaublicher Zufall!"

Heero machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Das Lächeln das sich gerade auf Quatres Gesicht gelegt hatte gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Ja," antwortete er vorsichtig. „Und was willst du jetzt deswegen unternehmen?"

Quatre hob die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste. „Was kann ich schon tun?" fragte er unschuldig. „Du wirst ja wohl kaum von mir verlangen dass ich Duo Maxwell rauswerfe nur weil du vor fünf Jahren eine schlechte Erfahrung mit ihm hattest, oder? Der Mann leistet hervorragende Arbeit. Seine – und meine! – Anwälte würden mir den Kopf abbeißen wenn ich einen so fadenscheinigen Kündigungsgrund angeben würde."

Heero starrte Quatre an. Sein bester Freund hatte zwar Recht – Heero hatte auch gar nicht vorschlagen wollen dass Quatre Duo feuerte. Schließlich war Heero ja nicht nachtragend. Aber Quatre kam ihm dennoch viel zu fröhlich vor. Oh ja, definitiv viel zu fröhlich, vor allem wenn man die Uhrzeit bedachte. Im Gegensatz zu Heero war Quatre kein Nachtmensch. Und so konnte die Fröhlichkeit nur eins bedeuten: Quatre hatte irgendeinen diabolischen Plan ausgeheckt. Heero hoffte nur, dass dieser Plan ihn selbst außen vor ließ.

--

Als Heero nach seinem Besuch bei Quatre das Gebäude des CSI wieder betrat, kam ihm schon Trowa entgegen. Der ansonsten so beherrschte Mann wirkte fast fröhlich wie er so auf Heero zugeeilt kam.

„Wir haben die Erlaubnis des Besitzers die Romefeller Stiftung genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen," kam Heero sofort ohne große Umschweife zur Sache.

Trowa, der den Mund schon geöffnet hatte um irgendetwas zu sagen, klappte ihn wieder zu, blinzelte einmal verwirrt und sagte dann, „Was?"

„Ich habe gerade mit Quatre gesprochen," erklärte Heero. „Die mündliche Erlaubnis hat er mir bereits gegeben, und sobald er heute Früh ins Büro kommt wird er sie uns auch schriftlich geben."

Trowa blinzelte erneut. „Du hast mit Quatre Winner gesprochen? Persönlich? Wie hast du denn das geschafft."

„Wir sind seit Jahren Freunde," erwiderte Heero mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

„Du kennst Quatre Winner?" Trowa hörte sich verblüfft an – na ja, zumindest für Trowas Verhältnisse. „Warum hast du nie was davon erzählt?"

Heero zuckte als Antwort erneut nur kurz mit den Schultern. Es war sicherlich kein Geheimnis, aber bisher war die Sprache noch nie darauf gekommen. Und da Heero nicht viel davon hielt jedem gleich zu erzählen dass er Quatres bester Freund war – sowas führte nach Heeros Ansicht nur zu unangenehmen Situationen weil sich viele Leute dann gleich irgendwelche Vorteile daraus erhofften – wusste es hier beim CSI niemand.

„Wie auch immer," Trowa winkte mit einer Hand ab. „Es ist gut möglich dass wir diese Erlaubnis gar nicht mehr brauchen werden."

„Tatsächlich?" Heero zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum nicht?"

„Unser Opfer, Taylor Jones, hatte einen Liebhaber," erwiderte Trowa und sein sichtbares Auge funkelte.

Erneut zog Heero nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Das hatten viele Menschen – er leider Gottes im Moment nicht, aber das tat nichts zur Sache.

„Einen Liebhaber mit dem er sich kurz vor seinem Tod lautstark gestritten hat," setzte Trowa hinzu. „Im Labor. Vor Zeugen."

„Tatsächlich," machte Heero und ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass Jones' Liebhaber ihn getötet hatte, dann würde er vielleicht gar nicht mehr in die Romefeller Stiftung zurückkehren müssen. Dann würde er Duo überhaupt nicht wiedersehen müssen.

„Habt ihr ihn schon verhört?" fragte Heero während er gemeinsam mit Trowa in Richtung der Verhörräume ging.

„Noch nicht," Trowa schüttelte den Kopf. „Inspektor Chang holt ihn gerade ab. Du hast also nichts verpasst. Oh, und eh ich's vergesse, ich hab das Alibi von unserem Zeugen, Dr. Maxwell, überprüft. Der Kassierer im Supermarkt konnte sich noch an ihn erinnern – eigentlich kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er seinen Geldbeutel vergessen, und so wie er aussieht, mit diesen Haaren, ist er auch wirklich nicht leicht zu übersehen. Und da der Supermarkt praktisch am anderen Ende der Stadt liegt hätte Dr. Maxwell es zeitlich unmöglich schaffen können den Mann zu ermorden."

„Hn," machte Heero so neutral wie möglich. Gut, er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt dass Duo ein Mörder war – schließlich lagen Welten zwischen einem Mörder und jemandem, der nur mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen spielte. Das war ihm während er mit Chang zusammen Duo befragt hatte eigentlich mehr so rausgerutscht – der Ärger hatte ihn einfach übermannt. Eigentlich – wenn Heero so zurückdachte – dann hatte er Duo mehr oder weniger deutlich eine ganze Menge Dinge unterstellt während der Befragung. Unter anderem auch...

„Wie ist denn der Name des Liebhabers?" fragte Heero. Duo war es wohl offensichtlich nicht, das hätte Trowa schon erwähnt.

„Ein gewisser Zechs Marquise," erwiderte Trowa.

„Hn," machte Heero wieder nur. Inzwischen waren sie im Bereich der Verhörräume angekommen und Trowa öffnete eine der Türen die zu den Nebenräumen der Verhörräume führten. Dort würden sie dem Gespräch – denn ein Verhör konnte man es noch nicht nennen – zwischen Inspektor Chang und ihrem bisher einzigen Verdächtigen zuhören können ohne dass dieser es mitbekam.

Als Heero an das große Sichtfenster – das von der anderen Seite ein Spiegel war – trat sah er dass Chang inzwischen mit dem Liebhaber des Opfers schon eingetroffen war, denn dem jungen Chinesen gegenüber saß ein ebenfalls junger Mann. Aber ansonsten schien er das genaue Gegenteil des Inspektors zu sein.

Obwohl Chang kein kleiner Mann war – für einen Chinesen war er sogar ein richtiggehender Riese – so wirkte er neben Marquise direkt zierlich. Heero stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Groß, gutgebaut, langes, bis zur Schulter reichendes silberblondes Haar und ein Gesicht... Wenn Heero ehrlich war, dann hatte er bisher nur einen Mann gesehen der besser aussah als der dort drinnen in ihrem Verhörraum, und das war...

Mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch lenkte Heero seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Er hatte jetzt nicht die geringste Lust schon wieder über Duo Maxwell nachzudenken. Er musste sich auf den Fall konzentrieren und nicht auf Dinge die weit in der Vergangenheit lagen.

Trowas fragenden Blick ignorierend – offenbar hatte der andere Heeros Fluch mitbekommen – trat Heero näher an das Sichtfenster. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln betrachtete er den Verdächtigen genauer. Irgendwie...

„Trowa?" fragte Heero ohne den Blick von Marquise zu nehmen. „Was weißt du über den Kerl? Ist er vielleicht ein Modell oder Schauspieler oder irgendetwas in der Art?"

Trowa zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Heero einen Moment lang prüfend an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Obwohl er zugegebenermaßen gut genug aussieht um ein Modell sein zu können," fügte er dann mit einem beifallenden Blick auf den großen blonden Mann hinzu. „Er ist der Besitzer eines der exklusivsten Nachtclubs der Stadt. Wieso fragst du?"

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht... Er kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich weiß nur nicht woher. Ich dachte, vielleicht hab ich ihn ja schon mal auf irgendeinem Plakat gesehen oder so."

Trowa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hast du ihn ja im Club gesehen. Warst du schon mal im 'Fegefeuer'?"

Heero unterdrückte schnell ein spöttisches Schnauben. Ja klar, wann sollte er denn bitteschön schon mal Zeit gehabt haben um in einen Club zu gehen? Zu der Zeit wo diese Clubs geöffnet waren arbeitete er für gewöhnlich. Stattdessen hob er nur eine Augenbraue und sah Trowa fragend an. „Fegefeuer?"

Trowa zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Frag mich nicht. Keine Ahnung warum er diesen Namen trägt. Wenn es dich wirklich interessiert solltest du den Besitzer fragen."

Heero schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, dann drehte er sich wieder zurück zum Fenster. Er konnte sich später noch Gedanken zur seltsamen Namensgebung des Clubs machen – alles nur um nicht an gewisse andere Dinge denken zu müssen – aber jetzt war erst einmal das Verhör an der Reihe. Und die Tatsache dass ihm dieser Verdächte wirklich unglaublich bekannt vor kam. Irgendwo hatte er den Mann schon einmal gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Er konnte nur nicht einordnen wo. Aber Heero war sich sicher dass er sich früher oder später schon noch daran erinnern würde.


	13. Teil 2: Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Hah, Überraschung, diesmal hats gar nicht so lang gedauert mit dem Kapitel! Bin selber ganz überrascht. Aber es hat mich so überkommen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. 'unverholen nach Kommis fisch'

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

„Lassen Sie uns beginnen," sagte Wufei Chang und ließ sich gegenüber des Verdächtigen nieder.

„Natürlich Inspektor," erwiderte der Mann mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ist es richtig dass der Verstorbene Ihr Liebhaber war, Mr. Marquise?" fragte Wufei ruhig, ohne sich von dem leicht provozierenden Tonfall des Mannes beeindrucken zu lassen. Zechs Marquise genoss einen gewissen Ruf in der Stadt, und wie es schien wollte er keine Zeit verlieren diesen Ruf auch gerecht zu werden.

„Ex-Liebhaber," erwiderte Marquise. „Wir haben uns getrennt."

„Und wie lief diese Trennung vonstatten, Mr. Marquise?" Wufei zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Womöglich mit mehreren Schlägen auf Mr. Jones' Kopf?"

Nun war es an Zechs Marquise eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten ich hätte Taylor getötet?" Offenbar schien den Mann diese Andeutung nicht im geringsten zu beunruhigen, denn noch immer klang seine Stimme eher amüsiert als alles andere.

„Haben Sie das? Ihn getötet?" konterte Wufei. Oh, dieser Zechs Marquise war bei weitem nicht der erste allzu selbstsichere Killer den Wufei verhört hatte, er würde schon mit ihm fertig werden. Und sollte er tatsächlich der Täter sein, so war sich Wufei ebenfalls sicher, dass er ihn früher oder später schon überführen könnte. Alles an dem Kerl schrie nach ‚Angeber', und Angeber hörten sich selbst immer am liebsten reden.

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?" antwortete Marquise mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Sie haben sich vor kurzem mit dem Opfer gestritten," sagte Wufei. „Lautstark. Vor Zeugen. Vielleicht haben Sie ja beschlossen den Streit später fortzusetzen. Nur diesmal ohne Zeugen."

„Oh bitte," Marquise schnaubte abfällig. „Glauben Sie wirklich ich bin so dämlich mich vor Zeugen – wie Sie so schön sagen – mit Taylor zu streiten, wenn ich ihn hinterher umbringen will? Da hätte ich mir ja gleich ‚Täter' auf die Stirn tätowieren können."

„Vielleicht hatten Sie es ja nicht geplant," schlug Wufei vor. „Ich kann das gut verstehen, ein Streit unter Liebenden, der eskaliert ist. Sowas kommt vor."

Diesmal war Marquises Schnauben noch abfälliger. „Wenn Taylor und ich eines nicht waren, dann ‚Liebende'. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob Taylor überhaupt zu so etwas wie ‚Liebe' fähig war – zumindest anderen gegenüber. Es gab nur einen Menschen den er geliebt hat, und das war er selbst."

„Das muss Sie doch ziemlich verletzt haben, oder?" Wufei versuchte seiner Stimme einen mitfühlenden Tonfall zu geben. „Dass er Sie nicht geliebt hat."

Marquise sah ihn einen Moment lang an als würde er an Wufeis Verstand zweifeln. Dann fing er an zu lachen. „Sie glauben, ICH hätte IHN geliebt?" prustete er. „Oh nein, Inspektor, so eine ‚Beziehung' hatten wir beide nicht!" Marquise schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch sichtlich amüsiert. „Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an dass Taylor ein selbstverliebtes, arrogantes Arschloch ist. In der Hinsicht habe ich mich nie getäuscht."

„Wenn Sie das wussten, warum waren Sie dann überhaupt mit ihm zusammen?"

Erneut zog Marquise eine Augenbraue amüsiert in die Höhe. „Nun, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, er war auf mein Geld aus, und ich war mit ihm zusammen weil – nun, er war einfach eine Kanone im Bett," antwortete er schließlich gedehnt. „Er sah gut aus, konnte amüsant sein wenn ihm danach war, und wenn er in Stimmung kam konnte er einen die ganze Nacht durch die Matratze ficken." Der Blick des Mannes wich nicht eine Sekunde von Wufei, offenbar in der Hoffnung mit dieser krassen Aussage eine Reaktion aus ihm heraus zu zwingen.

Wufei zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Dachte Marquise wirklich er könnte ihn damit aus der Fassung bringen? Oh bitte, Wufei hatte in seiner Laufbahn als Polizist schon weitaus extremere Dinge gehört und gesehen als dass diese Aussage die Schamröte in sein Gesicht treiben könnte.

„Und warum haben Sie sich dann von ihm getrennt wenn er doch im Besitz solch – feiner Qualitäten war?" fragte Wufei kühl.

Sein Gegenüber blinzelte einmal, so als hätte ihn Wufeis Reaktion – beziehungsweise das Fehlen einer solchen – überrascht, doch er fing sich schnell.

„Nun," Marquise zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Wie ich schon sagte, er konnte amüsant sein wenn ihm danach war. Nur leider war ihm selten danach. Den Rest der Zeit war er ein Arschloch. Eine gewisse zeitlang konnte man es ertragen, aber irgendwann hatte ich die Nase voll von ihm. Sein Können im Bett war sein Benehmen bei weitem nicht wert, glauben Sie es."

„Hm," machte Wufei. Dann entschied er sich die Unterhaltung in etwas andere Bahnen zu lenken. „Worüber haben Sie sich mit Mr. Jones gestritten?"

Marquise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Grunde nur darüber dass er ein Arschloch war. Er wollte den Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung nicht zurückgeben, den er noch hatte. Er hat behauptet, ich hätte noch Dinge dort, die sein Eigentum wären, und er wollte sie zurück. Den Schlüssel würde er solange als Pfand behalten."

„Und?" hakte Wufei nach. „Haben Sie sie ihm gegeben?"

„Sonst noch was?" Marquise schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts von den Dingen die angeblich sein Eigentum waren gehörte ihm. Das sind alles meine Dinge, meine Kunstgegenstände, meine Gemälde. Das Miststück wollte einfach nur Geld von mir – er meinte, er würde mir sein ‚Eigentum' zu einem angemessenen Preis überlassen – oder es sich wiederholen."

„Erpressung also," Wufei gestattete sich ein kurzes, zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh, Inspektor," sagte Marquise. „Ich hatte nicht vor mich von ihm erpressen zu lassen. Die Schlösser meiner Wohnung habe ich in dem Moment auswechseln lassen als mir bewusst wurde, dass Taylor noch einen Schlüssel dazu hatte – nur Stunden später nachdem ich ihm den Laufpass gegeben habe. Und dafür habe ich Zeugen – eine Menge Leute haben in meinem Club die Szene mitbekommen, die Taylor hingelegt hat nachdem ich ihm gesagt hab dass ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will. Und der Schlüsseldienst kann bestätigen wann ich die Schlösser hab auswechseln lassen. Ich hab den Schlüssel nur aus Prinzip zurückverlangt."

„War das dann der Zeitpunkt als er Ihnen androhte zur Presse zu gehen?" warf Wufei kühl ein.

Marquise blinzelte ein paar Mal und lehnte sich überrascht in seinem Stuhl zurück. Wufei grinste innerlich. Richtig geraten. Sein Zeuge hatte nicht alles vom Streit zwischen Marquise und Jones mitbekommen, nur Bruchstücke, und eines davon war gewesen dass Jones Marquise mit der Presse gedroht hatte.

„Ich bin überrascht," sagte Marquise schließlich. „Meinen Respekt, Inspektor. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie Sie das herausbekommen haben, aber es stimmt. Nachdem ich Taylor darüber informiert hatte, dass sein Schlüssel wertlos und er sich das Geld an den Hut stecken könnte, hat er mir damit gedroht zur Presse zu gehen und publik zu machen, wie ich ihn das betrogen hätte, was ihm rechtmäßig zustünde."

„Nun, das ist doch sicherlich Grund genug für Sie Mr. Jones umzubringen, oder meinen Sie nicht, Mr. Marquise?"

„Inspektor," erwiderte Marquise mit einem herablassenden kleinen Lächeln, „ein Mann mit meinem Ruf, glauben Sie wirklich der hätte Angst vor ein wenig Dreckschleudern der Boulevardpresse? Ich bitte Sie, im Gegenteil, die Leute wären nur in meinen Club geströmt um einen Blick auf den berühmt-berüchtigten Besitzer werfen zu können. Das wäre kostenlose Werbung gewesen."

Wufei antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah den Mann nur stumm an. Schließlich seufzte Marquise auf und lehnte sich vor. „Sehen Sie, Inspektor, Sie verschwenden wirklich Ihre Zeit mit mir. Taylor war ein Arschloch und ich kann nicht sagen dass ich seinen Tod wirklich bedauere. Aber ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Ich hatte nicht das geringste Motiv dazu."

Noch bevor Wufei irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür zum Verhörraum und Heero Yuy kam herein. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, nickte er Wufei kurz zu und nahm dann neben ihm Platz.

Zechs Marquise, der bis dahin während des gesamten Gesprächs arrogant und amüsiert gewirkt hatte, schien auf einmal äußerst wachsam und angespannt zu sein. Wufei ließ seinen Blick kurz fragend zwischen Marquise und Yuy hin- und herwandern. Er wusste zwar nicht warum Yuy sich dem Verhör angeschlossen hatte – wenn er neue Beweise gehabt hätte die Marquise mit dem Mord in Zusammenhang brächten, hätte er mit Sicherheit schon etwas gesagt – aber er entschloss sich dennoch, das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.

„Das hier ist Heero Yuy vom kriminaltechnischen Labor," stellte er den CSI-Mann vor.

„Sie brauchen uns nicht vorzustellen, Inspektor," sagte Heero ohne den Blick von Marquise zu nehmen. „Wir kennen uns bereits."

Wufei zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tatsächlich?" staunte er. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass Yuy in Clubs wie dem ‚Fegefeuer' verkehrte. Nun, man lernte eben nie aus, und im übrigen hatte er schon immer gedacht –

„Oh ja," antwortete Yuy und unterbrach damit Wufeis Gedankengänge. „Das tun wir. Hallo Milliardo."

„Oh verdammt," fluchte Marquise leise vor sich hin, äußerte sich aber sonst nicht weiter auf die Anrede.

Wufei sah Yuy fragend an. „Milliardo? Sein Name ist Zechs Marquise."

Yuy zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Jetzt vielleicht. Aber ich glaube nicht dass er ihn legal geändert hat. Als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe hieß er noch Milliardo Peacecraft."

Wufei starrte Yuy einen Moment ungläubig an, dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Marquise. Sämtliche Arroganz hatte den blonden Mann verlassen, er ließ die Schultern hängen und hielt den Blick starr auf den Tisch gerichtet.

„Milliardo Peacecraft?" wandte Wufei sich wieder an Yuy. „Der Bruder der Abgeordneten Relena Peacecraft? Der um dessen plötzliches Verschwinden es vor ein paar Jahren diese riesige Aufregung gab?"

Offenbar hatte der blonde Mann sich von dem Schock den Yuy ihm verpasst hatte wieder erholt, denn bei dieser Aussage hob er den Kopf, blickte Wufei spöttisch an und meinte, „Inspektor, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass Sie der Typ sind der Klatschblätter liest."

„Was ist damals geschehen, Milliardo?" warf Heero Yuy ruhig ein ohne auf Marquises Bemerkung einzugehen – und bevor Wufei aufbrausen konnte. „Es hieß du wärst entführt worden, obwohl niemals eine Lösegeldforderung kam. Es gab keine Spur von deinem Verbleib, bis man schließlich in einem Waldstück deine blutverschmierten Kleidungsstücke fand und die Polizei zu dem Schluss kam, dass du tot wärst. Warum versteckst du dich hier unter falschem Namen als Besitzer eines schmierigen Nachtclubs?"

„Das Fegefeuer ist alles andere als schmierig," erwiderte Marquise beinahe hitzig. „Es ist einer der gefragtesten Clubs der Stadt!"

Als Yuy ihn nur stumm ansah, seufzte der blonde Mann schließlich an. „Ich wurde nicht entführt oder so was in der Art. Ich bin – untergetaucht. Du müsstest das doch wissen, Heero. Schließlich hast du mir ja den Rat dazu gegeben."

Wufei warf dem Ermittler neben ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. Das hatte Yuy getan? Allerdings sah es so aus als wäre das auch für Yuy neu, denn er machte fast den Eindruck als würden ihm seine Augen gleich aus dem Kopf fallen.

„Ich soll WAS getan haben?" fragte er ungläubig.

Marquise zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. „Du hast gesagt, ich sollte für eine Zeit verschwinden, wenn meine Schwester wieder einmal zu unerträglich würde."

„Ja aber damit meine ich doch nur dass du – was weiß ich, einen ausgedehnten Urlaub in der Karibik machen sollst oder so was in der Art!" rief Yuy und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Und nicht dass du deinen Tod vortäuschen sollst!"

Wieder zuckte Marquise nur mit den Schultern. „So schien es mir sicherer. In der Karibik hätte Relena mich aufspüren können. So konnte sie es nicht. Du hast sie doch erlebt, Heero! Sie ist sogar noch schlimmer geworden nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde! Ich hätte es nicht länger ertragen ohne einen von uns beiden umzubringen. Und damit ich am Ende nicht Relena den Hals umdrehe, hab ich eben beschlossen meinen Tod zu inszenieren."

„Interessant," mischte Wufei sich wieder ins Gespräch. „Das bringt uns aber wieder zurück zu unserem Thema. Ihr Motiv, Mr. Marquise. Oder soll ich Sie lieber mit Peacecraft anreden?"

Marquise verzog das Gesicht. „Ich ziehe meinen jetzigen Namen vor. Und was hat das alles mit meinem Motiv zu tun?"

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, wenn Taylor Jones rausgefunden hat wer Sie wirklich sind – und die Möglichkeit bestand sicherlich, wo er doch Ihr Liebhaber war – dann stellt sich seine Drohung zur Presse zu gehen doch in einem ganz anderen Licht dar, oder?"

Als Marquise darauf nicht antwortete sondern nur den Kopf schief legte, fuhr Wufei fort, „Mag ja sein dass es Sie nicht gestört hätte wenn Jones ein bisschen Dreck auf Ihr Image als Zechs Marquise geworfen hätte, aber ich bin mir sicher dass es Sie sehr viel mehr gestört hätte, wenn er der Presse offenbart hätte, dass Sie Milliardo Peacecraft sind, der verschwundene Erbe. Vor allem wo Sie sich doch so eine Mühe gegeben haben Ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und unterzutauchen."

Marquise seufzte auf. „Ich gebe zu, Inspektor, hätte Taylor von meiner früheren Identität gewusst und sie der Presse verraten – gefreut hätte ich mich sicherlich nicht darüber. Aber erstens wusste Taylor nichts darüber, und zweitens, selbst wenn er es gewusst und der Presse verraten hätte – ich bin vor keinem Verbrechen geflohen oder etwas in der Art. Das schlimmste was mir passiert wäre, wäre dass meine Schwester wieder wüsste wo ich zu finden bin. Und so unangenehm mir das wäre, so ist das dennoch kein Grund für einen Mord. Es besteht ja immerhin noch die Hoffnung dass Relena gar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will," setzte er noch spöttisch hinzu, „wo ich doch den guten Familiennamen in den Dreck gezogen hab indem ich ein billiger Nachtclubbesitzer geworden bin."

„Für mich klingt das immer noch nach einem guten Motiv," erwiderte Wufei. „Aber vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch vollkommen und Sie haben ein Alibi für die Tatzeit. Wo waren Sie heute Abend zwischen 19:15 und !9:45 Uhr?"

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, Inspektor," erwiderte Marquise. „Kein Alibi. Zu dieser Zeit war ich in meiner Wohnung. Allein."

Wufei nickte zufrieden. Ganz wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Dieser Zechs Marquise war ihm von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen, und obwohl er als Polizist nicht aufgrund von Zu- oder Abneigungen handeln sollte, so hatte ihn seine Menschenkenntnis in diesem Fall offenbar nicht getrügt. Und mit einem mentalen Händereiben machte er sich daran, Marquise richtig zu verhören.

--

Heero öffnete die Tür zum Beobachtungsraum, schlüpfte leise hinein und stellte sich wieder neben Trowa an das Sichtfenster. Inspektor Chang war inzwischen so sehr in sein Verhör vertieft, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte wie Heero den Verhörraum verlassen hatte. Aber das machte nichts, Heero war dort im Moment sowieso überflüssig gewesen.

„Interessante Freunde hast du," merkte Trowa trocken an. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass du dich in solch illusteren Kreisen bewegst."

Heero schnaubte kurz. „Tu ich nicht. Quatre kenn ich seit wir Kinder waren, und Milliardo – oder Zechs – hab ich während meines Krankenpflegepraktikums kennen gelernt. Er war dort Patient."

Trowa antwortete nicht darauf, sondern beobachtete weiter die Geschehnisse im Inneren des Verhörraums. Heero sah ebenfalls eine Weile stumm zu, dann seufzte er tief. Milliardo war nun schon der zweite Teil seiner Vergangenheit die ihn gewissermaßen einholte. Und noch dazu aus dem selben Zeitrahmen. Konnte das wirklich nur ein Zufall sein? Heero seufzte erneut.

Trowa warf ihm einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. „Du glaubst auch nicht dass er es war," sagte er schließlich.

„Nein," Heero schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Das passt nicht zu ihm. Das ist nicht sein Stil. Ich bin sicher, würde Mil- Zechs Marquise sich dazu entschließen jemanden umzubringen, würde es auf sehr viel elegantere Art und Weise geschehen. Und er wäre sicherlich klug genug ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi zu haben. Nein, ich glaube nicht dass er es war. Er amüsiert sich da drin nur mit dem Inspektor. Chang wird gar nichts aus ihm herausbekommen."

„Du weißt doch sicherlich was das bedeutet, oder?" fragte Trowa.

„Ja." Heero stöhnte leise. Das bedeutete, zurück zur Romefeller Stiftung. Nochmal alles genau durchgehen. Wenn der Ex-Liebhaber nicht der Täter war, dann musste es jemand aus dem Labor sein. Heero seufzte ein drittes Mal. Und er hatte so gehofft er würde einer erneuten Begegnung mit Duo Maxwell aus dem Weg gehen können. Andererseits, nur weil sie zurück zur Stiftung mussten hieß das noch lange nicht, dass Heero Duo wiedersehen musste. Die Stiftung war groß, und Heero wusste genau wo sich Duos Labor befand. Wenn er also Trowa die erneute Untersuchung des Tatorts überließ und sich selbst um den Rest der Stiftung kümmerte, dann würde er Duo nicht begegnen müssen. Was konnte bei diesem Plan schon schief gehen?


	14. Teil 2: Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Ok, es ist inzwischen wirklich, wirklich spät, ich kann kaum noch geradeaus denken, deshalb fass ich mich hier jetzt kurz. Viel Spaß beim lesen! Oh ja, fast vergessen - ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich in den nächsten 2 Wochen dazu komm, Kapitel hochzuladen, da ich nächstes WE nicht daheim bin und ich nicht weiß, wie meine Möglichkeiten sind, ins Internet zu kommen.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Heero seufzte als er vor dem Gebäude der Romefeller Stiftung aus dem Auto stieg. Irgendwie war das alles nicht so gelaufen wie er das gern gehabt hätte. Eigentlich hatte er mit Trowa zusammen zur Stiftung zurückkehren wollen, damit er sozusagen einen Sicherheitspuffer dabei hätte.

Aber leider war der Mord an einem Samstag geschehen, und da die Stiftung Sonntags geschlossen war, hatte es keinen Sinn gemacht an diesem Tag dorthin zurückzugehen um die restlichen Angestellten zu befragen und sich einen Überblick über den Ablauf zu verschaffen.

Aus diesem Grund war Trowa gestern auch allein hierher zurückgekehrt um sich noch mal am Tatort umzusehen. Und da Trowa gerade im Labor dabei war die Fundstück der ersten und zweiten Durchsuchung zu untersuchen, war Heero nichts anderes übrig geblieben als allein hierher zu kommen.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen marschierte Heero quer über den Parkplatz zur Eingangstür. Er würde das hier jetzt einfach ganz professionell angehen. Nur weil er der Romefeller Stiftung einen Besuch abstattete, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch Duo Maxwell wiederbegegnen musste. Das Gebäude war schließlich groß, wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit schon dass er dem Langhaarigen da über den Weg lief?

Das Foyer der Stiftung machte heute, an einem Montag und ohne all die Polizisten einen völlig anderen Eindruck auf Heero. Eigentlich hätte ihm sofort klar sein müssen dass die Stiftung Quatre gehörte – die elegante, unaufdringliche aber dennoch teure Einrichtung hätte es ihm verraten müssen. Das hier stank förmlich nach Geld, und Heero kannte nur einen Mann der soviel Geld übrig hatte um den Eingangsbereich einer Forschungseinrichtung derart luxuriös einzurichten.

„Mein Name ist Heero Yuy, ich bin vom CSI," wandte Heero sich an den Wachmann der am Empfang saß. „Ich habe die Erlaubnis mich hier ein wenig umzusehen."

„Ich weiß, Mr. Yuy," nickte der Wachmann. „Mr. Winner hat mir bereits bescheid gegeben. Wenn Sie nur einen Moment warten, dann rufe ich Ihre Begleitperson."

Heero nickte dem Mann kurz zu und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Quatre hatte zwar nichts von einer Eskorte erwähnt, aber eigentlich machte es nur Sinn. Heero hatte schließlich nicht die geringste Ahnung womit sich die Wissenschaftler hier befassten. Es wäre sicherlich einfacher für ihn sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen wenn ihm jemand den Arbeitsablauf erklärte.

Ein paar wenige Minuten später hörte Heero das leise ‚Ding' des Aufzuges und drehte sich um, um seinen Begleiter zu begrüßen. Nur um mitten im Schritt zu erstarren, den Mund zur Begrüßung bereits geöffnet ohne dass ein Wort herauskam.

Duo Maxwell. Sein verdammter Begleiter war Duo Maxwell. Heero konnte den Langhaarigen nur ungläubig anstarren.

Und auch Duo schien nicht mit Heeros Anwesenheit hier gerechnet zu haben, denn er stockte für einen winzigen Augenblick mitten im Schritt, fing sich jedoch bedeutend schneller wieder als Heero. Mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck kam er auf Heero zu. „Mr. Yuy," grüßte er mit kühler Stimme. „Ich soll Sie in der Stiftung herumführen."

Heero fluchte leise, dann verengte er die Augen. „Vielen Dank," erwiderte er steif. „Aber ich benötige keinen Führer. Ich werde meinen Weg schon allein finden. Sie brauchen sich nicht bemühen."

Ein verkniffenes Lächeln legte sich auf Duos Mund. „Glauben Sie mir, ich hab dazu genauso wenig Lust wie Sie, Mr. Yuy, aber mein Boss, Mr. Winner hat darauf bestanden dass ich den Mann vom CSI persönlich in der Stiftung herumführe. Also werde ich genau das auch tun."

Quatre. Heero fluchte erneut, diesmal jedoch wesentlich lauter – was ihm zwei verwunderte Blicke von Duo und dem Wachmann einbrauchte. Das hätte er sich ja denken können. Dieser verfluchte... „Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment," presste Heero heraus und machte ein paar Schritte von Duo weg um außerhalb seiner Hörweite zu sein. Dann zog er sein Handy hervor und wählte Quatres Nummer.

„Heero!" meldete Quatre sich schon nach dem zweiten Klingelton. Offenbar hatte der Mistkerl Heeros Anruf erwartet.

„Du manipulativer, kleiner Bastard!" zischte Heero.

„Hey!" Quatres Stimme klang widerlich fröhlich. „Das 'klein' nimmst du zurück! Was gibt es?" fügte er dann hinzu, völlig unbeeindruckt von Heeros Beleidigung.

„Was es gibt?" fauchte Heero in den Hörer. „Wie kannst du das fragen? Du weißt genau was es gibt!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst," kam die nicht im entferntesten von Heeros Ton eingeschüchterte Antwort.

„Wie konntest du mir Duo Maxwell als Begleiter zur Seite stellen?" Heero war kurz davor sein Handy vor Wut an die nächste Wand zu werfen. „Und komm mir nicht damit dass du nicht wusstest wen das CSI schicken würde! Du wusstest genau dass ich mich in der Stiftung umsehen würde!"

„Heero, Heero, Heero," Heero konnte Quatres Kopfschütteln förmlich vor sich sehen. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass ich dich unbegleitet durch die Stiftung rennen lasse, oder?" fügte der Blonde hinzu. „Viele der Forschungen die dort durchgeführt werden sind äußerst wertvoll und die Konkurrenz würde vor nichts zurückschrecken um die Ergebnisse in die Finger zu kriegen. Nicht dass ich dir vorwerfen will du würdest irgendwelche Geheimnisse stehlen, aber niemand dort kennt dich schließlich so gut wie ich. Aber solang du in Begleitung eines der Mitarbeiter bist, werden die anderen nicht allzu misstrauisch und wesentlich kooperativer sein."

„Aber Duo Maxwell?" Heero konnte es einfach nicht fassen. „Quatre, hast du mir vorgestern denn gar nicht zugehört? Diesmal kannst du dich nicht rausreden du dass du nicht wusstest wer er ist! Das hast du mit Absicht getan!"

„Sei nicht albern," Quatre schnaubte. „Dr. Maxwell ist einer der brillantesten Köpfe die dort arbeiten. Von allen Wissenschaftlern die dort arbeiten ist er am besten dazu geeignet dir einen Überblick zu verschaffen – er ist noch jung und nicht so sehr in sein spezifisches Fachgebiet verbohrt, dass er nicht mehr weiß was sonst um ihn herum geschieht. Was ist dein Problem?"

„Was mein Problem ist???"

„Ja!" Quatre klang schon wieder so widerlich fröhlich dass Heero ihn am liebsten durchs Telefon hindurch erwürgt hätte. „Es ist ja nicht so als hätte er dir das Herz gebrochen oder deine Gefühle verletzt vor fünf Jahren, oder?" sagte Quatre mit süffisanter Stimme. „Das hast du mir selbst gesagt. Du bist sicherlich erwachsen genug um mit so einer Situation umzugehen."

„Aber..." stotterte Heero, doch Quatre ließ ihm gar nicht erst Zeit um eine sinnvolle Antwort zu formulieren.

„Dann ist also alles geklärt!" rief der Blonde triumphierend.

„Quat-"

„Ich hoffe du findest wonach du suchst."

„Aber..."

„Also, ich hab gleich ein Meeting deshalb wirst du mich in den nächsten zwei Stunden leider nicht erreichen können. Gutes Gelingen!" Und damit beendete Quatre das Gespräch von seiner Seite aus.

Für eine volle Minute stand Heero einfach nur so da und starrte das Handy in seiner Hand mit offenem Mund an. Dann gab er einen leisen Fluch von sich, steckte sein Mobiltelefon wieder weg und stapfte zurück zu der Stelle, an der Duo Maxwell immer noch geduldig auf ihn wartete.

„Wir können anfangen," fauchte Heero den Langhaarigen an.

Duo machte einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten, schien sich dann aber zu fangen und hob herausfordernd das Kinn. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen," sagte er steif, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Aufzüge.

Nachdem sie den Aufzug betreten hatten, sah Duo Heero fragend an. „Wo wollen Sie mir Ihren Untersuchungen beginnen?"

Heero seufzte einmal tief. Ihm war noch immer nach schreien zumute, aber zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren war er nicht mehr auf Duo wütend, sondern auf Quatre. Quatre, diese miese kleine Kröte. Oh, der konnte heute Abend was erleben, wenn Heero bei ihm vorbeifahren und ihn in die Mangel nehmen würde!

Aber es hatte keinen Sinn seinen Frust über Quatre jetzt an Duo auszulassen. Das würde nur zu unangenehmen Situationen führen, und Heero wollte das ganze hier lieber rein professionell halten.

„Zeigen Sie mir erst einmal den Arbeitsplatz von Taylor Jones," sagte Heero deshalb mit nun wieder ruhiger Stimme.

Duo sah ihn einen Moment lang leicht überrascht an – offenbar hatte er mit einem erneuten wütenden Anfauchen gerechnet – und drückte dann die Taste für das entsprechende Stockwerk.

Als sie das Stockwerk erreichten, folgte Heero Duo aus dem Aufzug. Sie gingen ein paar Meter den Flur entlang, dann öffnete Duo eine Tür auf der linken Seite.

Heero sah sich in dem doch relativ kleinen Raum neugierig um. An zwei Seiten der Wände konnte er etliche Brutschränke sowie eine große Metalltür mit der Aufschrift 'Kühlkammer' entdecken, während die dritte Seite des Raumes von einer sterilen Werkbank und einem Tisch eingenommen wurde.

„Das hier war Mr. Jones' Arbeitsplatz," sagte Duo.

„Und was genau hat er hier gemacht?"

„Seine Aufgabe war es sich um die verschiedenen Zellkulturen zu kümmern die wir hier in der Stiftung haben," beantwortete Duo die Frage, ging zu einem der Brutschränke hinüber und öffnete die Tür.

Auf den Regalen im Inneren des Brutschrankes stapelten sich ein stattliche Anzahl von rechteckigen Plastikflaschen unterschiedlicher Größe. Die Flaschen lagen alle auf der Seite, mit der Öffnung nach vorne so dass man die Aufschrift darauf lesen konnte. Als Heero näher trat, konnte er in einigen der Flaschen einen dichten Zellrasen entdecken, andere dagegen sahen leer aus. Offenbar befanden sich die Zellkulturen in den verschiedensten Wachstumsstadien.

„Er war verantwortlich für die Aufbewahrung, Züchtung, Pflege und Entnahme der Zellkulturen, die wir im Institut für die verschiedensten Forschungen benötigen," erklärte Duo gerade und schloss die Tür zum Brutschrank wieder.

„Hn," machte Heero. Er hatte mit der Idee gespielt, dass ihr Opfer womöglich heimlich Forschungsdaten an andere Firmen verkauft haben könnte, aber so wie das klang hatte Jones wohl kaum Zugang zu solchen Daten gehabt.

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen hätten würde ich mich jetzt gern hier im gesamten Stockwerk umsehen – und vielleicht könnten Sie mir ja erklären woran Sie hier genau arbeiten," sagte Heero schließlich.

Duo nickte nur und ging an Heero vorbei auf den Flur hinaus. „Ich kann Ihnen nur über das Forschungsgebiet an dem ich mitarbeite genaueres erzählen. Die anderen Projekte kenne ich nicht, da kann ich Ihnen höchstens einen groben Überblick verschaffen."

„Das ist ok," erwiderte Heero während er dem Langhaarigen folgte. Sie hatten das Opfer immerhin in dem Labor gefunden in dem Duo arbeitete, und irgendwie hatte Heero das Gefühl als ob der Mord etwas mit der Forschungsarbeit zu tun hatte, die dort geleistet wurde. „Fangen Sie einfach mit Ihrem Gebiet an. Woran arbeiten Sie?"

„Stammzellforschung," kam es knapp von Duo. Der Langhaarige öffnete eine weitere Tür und führte Heero in ein großes Labor, in dem ein halbes Dutzend Leute an den Tischen saßen und arbeiteten. Die nächsten Minuten und Stunden ließ sich Heero von den Leuten erklären was sie hier taten und wie ihre Arbeit mit dem Opfer verknüpft war.

Erst nachdem sie mit der Besichtigung des gesamten Stockwerks fertig und auf dem Weg nach unten, in Duos Stockwerk waren knüpfte Heero wieder an seine ursprüngliche Frage an. „Und welches Gebiet der Stammzellforschung genau untersuchen Sie?"

„Nun, die Stammzellforschung hat großes Potential einmal entscheidend für die Transplantationstechnik zu sein," erklärte Duo. „Theoretisch könnte man in der Lage sein, jedes beliebige Organ eines Menschen aus seiner eigenen DNA zu züchten. Dadurch würde es zu keinen Abstoßungsreaktionen kommen. Außerdem könnte man das jeweilige gezüchtete Gewebe dahingehend genetisch verbessern, dass es bestimmte Aufgaben erfüllen könnte."

„Oh?" machte Heero und konnte die Neugier aus seiner Stimme nicht verbannen. Genetik war schon immer ein Thema gewesen, das ihn sehr interessiert hatte.

„Ja, zum Beispiel bei Leukämie-Patienten," erwiderte Duo. „Man könnte das neu herangezüchtete Knochenmark so programmieren, dass es noch etwaige übrig gebliebene Tumorzellen angreift und vernichtet. Was im übrigen auch eine Möglichkeit für jeden anderen Krebs ist. Ein großer Teil der Forschungen hier in der Stiftung beschäftigt sich damit, solche genetisch modifizierten Zellen herzustellen. Aber es wird wohl noch ein bisschen dauern."

„Hn," machte Heero während er Duo durch den Flur in den Aufenthaltsraum folgte, in dem er den Langhaarigen beim ersten Mal befragt hatte. Dort angekommen ging Duo sofort zur Kaffeemaschine.

„Kaffee?" fragte er in Heeros Richtung, ohne zu ihm hinüberzusehen.

Heero machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch. Die nächsten paar Minuten während Duo den Kaffee kochte, schwiegen sie beide. Heero hing seinen Gedanken nach – die sich zum Teil darum drehten wie er Quatre am Abend am besten den Hals umdrehen könnte, und zum anderen Teil um mögliche Motive und Gelegenheiten.

„Welchen Grund könnte Jones gehabt haben nach unten in Ihr Labor zu gehen?" wandte Heero sich an Duo als dieser ihm den Kaffee reichte. Er hätte diese Frage zwar eigentlich schon damals, beim ersten Gespräch stellen sollen, aber Heero war da so wütend gewesen dass er Duo im Grunde nur böse angefahren hatte. Ganz und gar nicht professionell.

„Keinen," erwiderte Duo, lehnte sich an einen der Tische und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Jones hatte in unserem Labor nichts zu suchen. Wenn wir eine der Zellkulturen benötigen, dann schicken wir normalerweise jemanden nach oben um sie zu holen. Ich kann mir vor allem keinen Grund vorstellen, was Jones zu so später Stunde in unserem Labor gewollt hat."

Heero zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das hatte jetzt beinahe abfällig geklungen.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jones war keiner der Überstunden machte. Er tat immer nur gerade soviel wie nötig, und war pünktlich zum Feierabend aus dem Gebäude raus."

„Ich dachte Sie kannten das Opfer nicht," hakte Heero nach.

Duo verengte seine Augen leicht und zog einen Mundwinkel spöttisch hoch. „Ich hab ihn auch nicht gekannt. Ich hab nur jede Menge Klatsch über ihn im Aufenthaltsraum und der Kantine gehört. Außerdem hab ich mich über ihn erkundigt nachdem Mr. Winner mir den Auftrag gegeben hat mich um den Mitarbeiter des CSI zu kümmern."

„Und was wurde sonst noch über Mr. Jones gesagt?"

Erneut zuckte Duo mit den Schultern. „Eine Menge. Und meistens nichts gutes. Die meisten Leute hier hielten ihn für ein Arschloch. Er hat sich oft mit seinen Kollegen angelegt, die ihn deswegen natürlich nicht unbedingt mochten."

„Hn," machte Heero erneut und dachte nach. Das war nichts wirklich neues – jeder den sie befragt hatte, einschließlich des Ex-Liebhabers des Opfers, hielt ihn für ein Arschloch. Was die Verdächtigenliste natürlich nicht unbedingt kürzer machte. Dabei fiel Heero etwas ein...

„Wussten Sie dass Mr. Jones einen Liebhaber hatte?"

Duo sah ihn einen Moment lang mit einem Ausdruck der wohl ‚Was soll diese Frage?' bedeuten sollte an, dann antwortete er, „Ja. Ich glaube spätestens seit dem Streit neulich wusste JEDER hier in der Stiftung von Jones' Freund."

„Haben Sie ihn jemals gesehen?" Heero beobachtete Duo gespannt. Wenn er Zechs als Milliardo Peacecraft erkannt hatte, dann hätte Duo das genauso tun können – schließlich war er vor fünf Jahren ja auch in dem Krankenhaus gewesen in dem Milliardo operiert worden war.

„Ich bin ihm auf der letzten Betriebsweihnachtsfeier begegnet – groß, lange blonde Haare?"

Heero nickte.

„Warum fragen Sie?"

Heero sah ihn eine Weile lang abschätzend an, dann entschied er dass er mehr dadurch gewinnen würde wenn er die Information an Duo weitergab. „Ich wundere mich nur dass Sie ihn nicht erkannt haben."

„Erkannt?" Duo blinzelte ihn perplex an.

„Schließlich war er vor fünf Jahren einer Ihrer Patienten." Heero ließ seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Duo. Als der Langhaarige nicht gleich zu verstehen schien, fügte Heero noch hinzu, „Milliardo Peacecraft. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich, oder?"

„Milliardo Peacecraft???" Duo sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich dachte der wäre tot!"

„Nun, offensichtlich ist er es nicht," erwiderte Heero kühl. „Er ist nur untergetaucht. Aber Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes weismachen, dass Sie ihn nicht erkannt haben."

„Ich hab ihn damals auf der Feier nur flüchtig von weitem gesehen..." fing Duo an, dann verengten sich seine Augen plötzlich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Moment mal! Wenn du dich daran erinnerst, dann auch an –"

Heero hob die Augenbraue. „An was?"

Doch Duo antwortete nicht, sondern stand nur vor Heero, die Hände zu zwei Fäusten geballt, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und ein wütender Ausdruck im Gesicht. Heero legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Duo beinahe neugierig an. Das war mehr Gefühlsregung als er den gesamten Vormittag über von dem Langhaarigen zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Offenbar schien dies der Tropfen zu sein, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. „Heero, du verdammter, arroganter, egoistischer, herzloser Mistkerl!" schrie Duo aufgebracht und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Ich hab es wirklich nicht nötig, mich hier von dir – schon wieder! – verarschen zu lassen! Ich hab genug! Such dir jemand anderen mit dem du deine Spielchen spielst!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte Duo sich um und stürmte aus dem Aufenthaltsraum.


	15. Teil 2: Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, hat jetzt leider doch zwei Wochen gedauert bis zum nächsten Kapitel, da sämtliche Internetcafes die ich aufgesucht hab entweder keine Anschlüsse für meinen USB-Stick hatten oder zu weit weg waren als daß ich sie regelmäßig hätte nutzen können. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Quatre lehnte sich entspannt in die Polster seiner Limousine zurück. Ein abgesagtes Meeting hatte ihm eine unerwartete Lücke in seinem Zeitplan verschafft, und da Quatre stets jede Gelegenheit ergriff die sich ihm bot, hatte er auch diesmal nicht gezögert. Er hatte Rashid bescheid gegeben und nur Minuten später kämpften sie sich schon durch den dichten Verkehr in Richtung des CSI-Gebäudes.

Während Quatre den Verkehr außerhalb seines Wagens beobachtete, drehten sich seine Gedanken um den Grund dieses so überraschenden Abstechers. Eigentlich hätte er nach Heero erstem, beinahe schon hysterischem Anruf am Vormittag mit mindestens einem weiteren Anruf gerechnet, sobald das von Quatre vorgeschobene Zwei-Stunden-Meeting vorbei gewesen wäre. Doch nichts. Noch nicht einmal eine Morddrohung auf seinem Anrufbeantworter. Heero ließ wirklich langsam nach.

Andererseits war diese Abweichung von Heeros üblichem Verhalten wann immer Quatre irgendetwas tat was diesem nicht gefiel durchaus etwas erfrischendes. Und ließ Quatre fasst hoffen, dass seine kleine Manipulation tatsächlich etwas gebracht hätte. Wenn es sich um jemand anderen als ausgerechnet Heero gehandelt hätte, dann wäre Quatre jetzt mehr als sicher dass er erfolgreich gewesen wäre. Aber Heero konnte äußerst stur sein. Er würde selbst dann nicht zugeben, dass Quatre recht gehabt hatte, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.

Also hatte Quatre beschlossen, Heero einen kurzen Besuch in dessen Büro abzustatten. Erstens einmal würde Heero sich dort wo er arbeitete sicherlich nicht so gehen lassen können wie er es bei sich oder Quatre zu Hause tun könnte – und Quatre würde auch nicht so dumm sein mit Heero in den Raum zu gehen, wo die Waffen getestet wurden. Oh nein.

Und zweitens arbeitete Heero schon seit fast drei Jahren hier beim CSI und Quatre hatte ihn dort noch nicht ein einziges Mal besucht! Da wurde es doch wirklich mal Zeit, oder? Was für ein bester Freund war er denn wenn er nicht mal vorbeischauen würde? Außerdem hatte Heero ihm diesmal auch nicht unter der Androhung der verschiedensten Strafen verboten ihn dort zu besuchen. Selber schuld!

Und drittens – das war sogar der wichtigste Punkt – konnte Quatre seinen kleinen Plan sehr viel besser vorantreiben wenn er Heero persönlich gegenüber stand. Er konnte es selbst fast noch immer nicht glauben – dass das Schicksal ihm derart in die Hände gespielt hatte! Wenn er von Anfang an gewußt hätte wer Duo Maxwell war, dann hätte er –

Das Klingeln seines Mobiltelefons riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Quatre zog eine Augenbraue hoch während er in die Innentasche seines teuren Jacketts griff. Hatte Heero sich etwa doch noch entschlossen bei ihm anzurufen und ihn übers Telefon zu beschimpfen? Als er die Nummer des Anrufers erkannte, wanderte auch seine zweite Augenbraue nach oben. Interessant. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen nahm Quatre den Anruf entgegen.

„Quatre Winner, ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich noch einmal zwingst einen so schrecklichen Vormittag durchzumachen, dann kündige ich auf der Stelle!" schallte es Quatre entgegen noch bevor er sich melden konnte.

„Hallo Duo," grüßte Quatre seinen Anrufer. „Nett dass du dich bei mir meldest. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Ein entnervter Ausruf ertönte, dann sagte Duo, „Quatre, verdammt, ich meine es ernst!"

„Duo, beruhige dich doch," beschwichtigte Quatre den Langhaarigen. „Was ist denn los?"

„Was los ist? Was los ist?" Quatre konnte förmlich sehen wie Duo seine Arme in die Luft warf vor Frustration. „Ich hab getan worum du mich gebeten – nein, wozu du mich GEZWUNGEN – hast und hab den Mann vom CSI in der Stiftung umhergeführt. Ich habe diesen arroganten, egoistischen und eiskalten Mistkerl 4 Stunden und 37 Minuten lang ertragen. Das ist genug, hörst du? Wenn du wieder mal jemanden als Fremdenführer brauchst, dann nimm jemand anderen! Ich weigere mich nämlich!"

Hui, Duo hörte sich wirklich ziemlich aufgebracht an. Was hatte dieser Idiot Heero jetzt schon wieder getan. „Ist der Mann vom CSI noch da? Kann ich ihn kurz sprechen?"

„Nein," knurrte Duo. „Er ist schon vor zwei Stunden gegangen."

Soso, Heero war also schon vor zwei Stunden gegangen, und Duo war noch immer so aufgebracht. Das war ja wirklich vielversprechend. Wenn Quatre das Telefon nicht hätte festhalten müssen, dann hätte er jetzt zufrieden die Hände gerieben.

„Warum willst du ihn sprechen?" hakte Duo nach.

„Oh, ich wollte ihn nur zurechtstutzen," antwortete Quatre schnell. Hah, wer nicht blitzschnell und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einer Antwort aufwarten konnte, die auch noch plausibel klang, der schaffte es nicht weit in der Geschäftswelt. Und Quatre hatte es sehr weit geschafft. „Schließlich kann ich doch nicht zulassen dass diese Typen vom CSI herumlaufen und meine Angestellten belästigen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende, dann sagte Duo, „Naja, technisch gesehen bin ich nicht direkt DEIN Angestellter. Ich arbeite für Doktor Dermail und die Romefeller Stiftung."

„Papperlapapp," widersprach Quatre fröhlich. „Die Stiftung gehört mir, und das macht dich zu einem meiner Angestellten. Mach dir nur keine Sorgen wegen diesem CSI-Typen. Ich werd ihm schon bescheid stoßen!"

Erneut herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, dann kam es fast zögerlich, „... Quatre? ... Was hast du vor?"

„Hm," machte Quatre langgezogen, so als müsste er noch überlegen. Das war ja wirklich interessant. Das klang fast so als würde Duo sich Sorgen machen. „Vielleicht sollte ich beim CSI anrufen und mich über den Kerl beschweren."

„Quatre... Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist... Ich meine, du musst den Mann doch deswegen nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, oder? So schlimm war es auch gar nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass du mich noch mal darum bittest ihn herumzuführen, aber das kann ja auch ohne Probleme jemand anderes machen. Kein Grund da irgendjemand –"

„Oder noch besser!" unterbrach Quatre Duos Gestammel fröhlich. „Ich fahre persönlich dort vorbei und beschwere mich direkt! Das macht viel mehr Eindruck und zeigt wie wichtig mir die ganze Sache ist! Ja, das ist wirklich eine hervorragende Idee!"

„Quatre, das –"

„Oh, ich glaube mein Akku ist gleich leer," log Quatre ungeniert und schnitt Duo erneut das Wort ab. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Duo. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern." Und mit diesen Worten legte Quatre auf und schaltete dann sein Handy ab. Schließlich wollte er nicht von Duo beim lügen ertappt werden wenn dieser gleich wieder anrufen würde. Und das würde Duo tun, darauf würde Quatre wetten.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen warf Quatre das Handy auf den Sitz neben ihm. Oh, das alles lief ja sogar SEHR viel besser als er gedacht hatte! Duo hatte sich eindeutig Sorgen gemacht um Heero, oh ja! Er hatte zwar ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen vermeiden wollen indem er sich bei Quatre beschwerte, aber offensichtlich wollte er Heero trotzdem nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Quatre kicherte diabolisch. Naja, vielleicht schadete es Duo nichts wenn er sich deswegen ein paar Selbstvorwürfe machen würde.

Natürlich wusste Duo nicht, dass Heero Quatres bester Freund war. Diese kleine Information hatte Quatre ihm vorenthalten. Da Duo ihm auch nicht den wahren Grund erzählt hatte warum er Heero nicht wiedersehen wollte – gut, so verwunderlich war das nicht, schließlich kannten Quatre und Duo sich nicht wirklich gut. Man konnte noch nicht einmal sagen dass sie Freunde waren – eher gute Bekannte. Aber das war nebensächlich. Jedenfalls war Quatre der Meinung, dass es immer gut war ein paar Trümpfe in der Hinterhand zu behalten. Vor allem wenn man es mit zwei so sturen Menschen zu tun hatte wie Heero und Duo es waren.

--

„Heero!" rief Quatre und betrat Heeros Büro ohne erst anzuklopfen. Nicht dass Anklopfen irgendetwas genützt hätte. Quatre hatte bereits seit ganzen fünf Minuten in Heeros offener Bürotür gestanden ohne dass sein Freund ihn bemerkt hatte. Doch nicht etwa weil Heero so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen wäre. Oh nein. Heero hatte seinen Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite gedreht, sich zurückgelehnt und hatte die Wand an der Seite seines winzigen Büros angestarrt fast ohne einmal zu blinzeln.

Bei Quatres lautem Ausruf jedoch zuckte er fast schuldbewusst zusammen, drehte seinen Stuhl wieder nach vorne und sah seinen Besucher verblüfft an. „Quatre?" fragte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Quatre lächelte Heero breit an. „Ich dachte mir, ich komm dich mal hier besuchen. Nett hast du's hier," fügte er hinzu und sah sich in Heeros Büro um. Nicht dass der Raum den Namen ‚Büro' wirklich verdiente. Quatre kannte Abstellkammern die größer waren als dieses Büro hier. Trotzdem hatte Quatre es nicht sarkastisch gemeint als er das Kompliment gemacht hatte. Der kleine Raum wirkte ordentlich, professionell und – ganz nach Heero.

Heero ignorierte Quatres freundliche Begrüßung und verengte seine Augen misstrauisch. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt?"

Quatre blinzelte seinen Freund unschuldig an. „Kann ich meinen besten Freund nicht an seinem Arbeitsplatz besuchen kommen ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken?"

„Jeder andere – ja," erwiderte Heero. „Du – nein."

Quatre grinste, betrat das kleine Zimmer vollends und schloss die Tür. Dann ließ er sich auf dem einzig anderen Stuhl außer Heeros Schreibtischsessel nieder. „Also, erzähl. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Wie ist was gelaufen?" gab Heero sich unwissend.

Quatre schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch leicht grinsend. „Heero, du weißt ich bin eigentlich ein beschäftigter Mann, aber wenn ich will kann ich einfach jeden Termin für den Rest des Tages absagen und ihn hier verbringen. Bei dir. Und dich stundenlang löchern, solange bis du mir erzählst was ich wissen will."

Heero starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte er tief. „Wie soll es schon gelaufen sein," sagte er schließlich. „Ich hab das alles ganz professionell behandelt. Ich hab mich durch einige Abteilungen führen lassen, mir erklären lassen was das Opfer genau gemacht hat, und dann hat mich dein toller Dr. Maxwell plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel angebrüllt und ist dann wütend davon gestapft. Ende vom Lied."

„Er ist nicht mein Dr. Maxwell," sagte Quatre. „Nicht dass ich es nicht versucht hätte," fügte er leise murmelnd und völlig in Gedanken noch hinzu. Heeros Erzählung des Tages war mit Sicherheit nicht ganz vollständig. Er kannte Heero lang genug um zu wissen, dass der andere etwas ausgelassen hatte. Nur wie sollte er Heero dazu bringen damit rauszurücken?

„Was?" fuhr Heero hoch.

„Hm?" machte Quatre und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Womit?" Quatre ließ die vorherige Unterhaltung in Gedanken noch einmal schnell Revue passieren, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Oh, das meinst du. Naja, ich hab Dr. Maxwell ein paar Mal getroffen, auf Betriebsfeiern und ähnlichem. Wirklich sehr attraktiv. Und genau mein Typ. Ich hab ihn gebeten mit mir auszugehen."

„WAS?" Heero war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und starrte Quatre wütend über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg an. „Du hast meinen Duo um ein Date gebeten?"

„Zweimal sogar," nickte Quatre, heimlich darüber erfreut dass Heero sein kleiner Versprechen offenbar überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war. Sein Duo also, hm?

„Wie kommst du dazu? Und was meinst du damit, er wäre dein Typ? Duo ist überhaupt nicht dein Typ!"

Quatre zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück. „Warum nicht? Ich hab dir doch schon immer gesagt ich hätte gern einen netten Doktor."

Heero hatte seine Hände zu zwei Fäusten an seiner Seite geballt und lief gefährlich rot an, und Quatre entschied sich, dass er seinen Freund heute genug getriezt hatte.

„Heero, hör zu," seufzte er und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Um dich zu beruhigen, ich hab Duo zwar zweimal um ein Date gebeten, aber er hat beide Male abgelehnt. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Heero ließ sich steif auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und antwortete ebenso steif, „Ich mach mir keine Sorgen."

„Weißt du, ich kenne Duo jetzt seit zwei Jahren," fuhr Quatre fort, auch wenn Heero nicht so aussah als wollte er ihm zuhören. Nun, Pech gehabt, Quatre würde das hier jetzt loswerden. „Und auch wenn ich mich nur ein paar Mal mit ihm auf einigen Betriebsfeiern und am Telefon unterhalten habe, so kann ich glaube ich doch eine ganz gute Aussage zu seinem Charakter machen. Und irgendwie passt der Duo den ich kenne nicht mit dem Duo zusammen, den du mir schilderst."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Heero schon wieder leicht aufgebracht. „Das ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe?"

„Nein," schüttelte Quatre den Kopf. „Aber Heero, wäre es nicht möglich dass das alles vor fünf Jahren nur ein riesiges Mißverständnis gewesen ist? Du weißt, ich bin ein ziemlich guter Menschenkenner – das muss ich in meinem Job sein. Und du bist ebenfalls gut darin den Charakter von Menschen zu erkennen. Das ist in deinem Job vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger als in meinem. Kann es wirklich sein, dass dein Eindruck von Duo, den du über fast sechs Wochen lang aufgebaut hast, so total falsch gewesen ist?"

„Wenn mein Eindruck von ihm richtig gewesen wäre, dann hätte er mich angerufen," erwiderte Heero stur.

Quatre seufzte erneut. „Heero, ich weiß nicht was damals abgelaufen ist und warum er nicht angerufen hat. Das kann dir nur Duo selbst beantworten. Was ich dir sagen kann, ist dass ich auf keiner Feier jemals erlebt habe, dass Duo schamlos mit seinen Kollegen geflirtet oder gar für ein kurzes Techtelmechtel in gerade leerstehende Büros verschwunden ist. Wahrscheinlich als einziger in der ganzen Stiftung. Du weißt wie das auf diesen Feiern immer abgeht. Er kommt mir nicht vor wie der Typ der mit anderen Menschen spielt."

Heero starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Und was willst du jetzt dass ich tue?"

„Oh Heero," Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier geht es nicht darum was ich will – wirklich nicht. Wichtig ist, was willst du? Wie wichtig ist dir die Sache? Du kannst endlich herausfinden was damals passiert ist, warum Duo sich nie bei dir gemeldet hat. Du musst ihn nur fragen."

„Hn," machte Heero, äußerte sich aber sonst nicht dazu.

Quatre sah ihn noch einen Moment schweigend an, dann erhob er sich. „So, ich muss jetzt leider wieder gehen. Mein nächster Termin wartet schon."

Heero erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich bring dich noch raus. Du dürftest eigentlich gar nicht ohne Begleitung hier rumlaufen."

Quatre lächelte Heero strahlend an. Also wirklich, als ob er sich von so einer Nebensächlichkeit aufhalten lassen würde. Außerdem war die Frau am Empfang die ihm den Besucherausweis ausgestellt hatte so von der Tatsache überwältigt gewesen, dass sie tatsächlich Quatre Winner – „Oh mein Gott, DER Quatre Winner, von Winner Enterprises International???" – kennengelernt hatte, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte ihm einen Aufpasser zuzuteilen und ihn nur durch gewunken hatte.

Schweigend folgte Quatre Heero zum Aufzug. Er hatte immerhin alles gesagt was er sagen wollte, und Heero sah ganz so aus als würde er angestrengt genau darüber nachgrübeln. Kein Grund also für Quatre jetzt eine Unterhaltung vom Zaun zu brechen und womöglich Heeros Gedankengang zu stören – nicht wenn dieser Gedankengang endlich ganz nach Quatres Plan verlief.

Doch leider war das nicht jedem bewusst, und so wurde Heero von einer Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen, die laut seinen Namen rief. Sowohl Heero als auch Quatre drehten sich zu dieser Stimme um.

„Heero," wiederholte der Mann Heeros Namen als er sie eingeholt hatte und fuhr dann fort, „ich habe die Mordwaffe identifiziert."

Quatre starrte den Neuankömmling an und musste sich sehr zurückhalten um nicht zu sabbern. Wow. Der Mann war ungefähr in ihrem Alter, mehr als einen halben Kopf größer als Quatre, hatte braune Haare die in einer interessanten Frisur die Hälfte seines Gesichtes bedeckten, aber die Hälfte die Quatre sehen konnte!!! Wow.

„Wirklich?" merkte Heero auf. „Ich komme gleich nach, ich muss nur noch Quatre hier wieder runterbringen."

Bei diesen Worten wandte der andere seine Aufmerksamkeit Quatre zu, und Quatre starrte in das schönste grüne Auge das er jemals gesehen hatte. Selbst wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass der Typ eine Augenklappe unter seinem Pony verdeckte, Quatre war sich sicher, dass er niemals einen attraktiveren Mann gesehen hatte. Und er war definitiv ganz sein Typ.

Der große Mann maß Quatre mit einem langsamen, fast ausziehendem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß und wieder zurück, und Quatre merkte wie seine Knie ganz schwach wurden. Wow. Dann drehte der Fremde seinen Kopf zu Heero und zog seine sichtbare Augenbraue fragend hoch.

„Oh, entschuldige," sagte Heero, so als hätte der andere ihm eine Frage gestellt. „Trowa, dass hier ist mein Freund Quatre Winner," sagte Heero an seinen Kollegen gewandt. „Und das hier ist Trowa Barton, mein Arbeitskollege," richtete er sich schließlich an Quatre.

„Freut mich," sagte Quatre und setzte sein strahlendstes und charmantestes Lächeln auf, während er Trowa die Hand reichte. Trowa erwiderte den Händedruck fest, und nickte Quatre mit leicht hochgezogenem Mundwinkel – das Quatre aber dank jahrelanger Übung durch Heero sofort als Lächeln erkannte – zu. Dann nickte er auch Heero zu, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in der Richtung aus der er gekommen war – jedoch nicht ohne sich immer wieder umzudrehen und zu Quatre zurückzublicken.

Quatre starrte Trowa lächelnd hinterher, bis er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Heero zu. „Dein Kollege ist nett."

Heero sah ihn misstrauisch an, antwortete jedoch nicht darauf sondern stieg einfach stumm in den Aufzug, der inzwischen angekommen war. Quatre folgte ihm.

„Weißt du ob er Single ist?" löcherte er Heero sobald sich die Türen geschlossen hatten.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Heero.

Quatre starrte ihn ungläubig an. Was für einen Grund könnte es für so eine Frage schon geben?

„Bist du etwa an ihm interessiert?" Heero zog einen Mundwinkel amüsiert hoch.

„Ist der Papst katholisch?" konterte Quatre. Also wirklich, manchmal konnte Heero so anstrengend sein! „Also, ist er Single?"

„Soweit ich weiß, ja."

„Und warum hast du ihn mir dann nicht schon früher vorgestellt?" Quatre stemmte die Arme empört in die Seiten.

Heero zuckte fast gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nicht dass er dein Typ ist."

„Und wieso bitteschön nicht?" Quatre war sich sicher, dass Heero sich nur deshalb so schwierig gab weil er ihm seine kleine Aktion von heute Morgen heimzahlen wollte.

Heero zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, inzwischen ganz offensichtlich mehr als amüsiert über die ganze Situation. „Er ist kein Arzt."

„ARGH!"


	16. Teil 2: Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Bin grad auf dem Sprung, deshalb nur ganz kurz: ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

„Also?" fragte Heero als er das Labor betrat. „Wo ist die Mordwaffe?" Quatre hinauszubegleiten hatte wesentlich weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen als Heero gedacht hatte – vor allem weil sein blonder Freund ihn nach ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung im Aufzug intensiv angeschwiegen hatte. Und so konnte er sich endlich wieder ungestört dem widmen was eigentlich wichtig war – nämlich dem Mordfall, den er in den letzten Stunden irgendwie aus dem Blick verloren hatte weil sich seine Gedanken um alles mögliche gedreht hatten.

Trowa, der vor dem großen Bildschirm an einer der Wände stand und das gute Dutzend Bilder betrachtete die darauf abgebildet waren, drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich hab sie nicht," beantwortete er Heeros Frage.

Heero runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Du hast doch eben gesagt du hättest sie identifiziert."

„Identifiziert ja, aber haben tu ich sie trotzdem nicht," antwortete Trowa. „Ich weiß was die Mordwaffe gewesen ist – ich konnte sie anhand der Autopsie-Fotos identifizieren." Er deutete auf den Bildschirm.

Bevor Heero etwas darauf erwidern konnte öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Inspektor Chang betrat den Raum. „Bitte sagen Sie mir dass sie gute Neuigkeiten haben," rief er ihnen ohne Begrüßung entgegen.

„Teils, teils," entgegnete Trowa. „Wir sind gerade dabei die Mordwaffe..."

„Sie haben die Mordwaffe gefunden?" rief Chang und stellte sich neben Heero und Trowa. „Hervorragend! Was ist es? Vielleicht können wir ja so den Täter festnageln."

„Nun, die Abdrücke die unsere Pathologin hier auf dem Schädel gefunden hat," Trowa deutete auf die entsprechenden Fotos des Kopfes des Opfers, „zeigen dass das Opfer mit irgendeiner abgerundeten Ecke getroffen worden ist. Hier an dieser Stelle kann man sogar die beiden Linien der Kanten erkennen." Trowa zeigte auf das Foto.

Heero und Chang beugten sich etwas näher und betrachteten das Bild genauer. Trowa hatte recht, da, direkt neben der Delle konnte man zwei tiefe Linien sehen die in einem rechten Winkel dazu verliefen.

„Und hier oben," Trowa zeigte auf den Rand der Wunde, „da läuft eine zweite Linie, fast sowas wie eine Kerbe oder eine Einbuchtung. Aber das was mir letztlich den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben hat ist das hier."

Trowa hob eine Fernbedienung von einem der Tische auf und drückte einen Knopf. Daraufhin wurde eines der Bilder auf dem Bildschirm vergrößert so dass es jetzt die gesamte Wand ausfüllte.

„Hier, sieht ihr?" Trowa deutete auf etwas das auf den ersten Blick wie ein Schatten aussah. „Nachdem ich es mit dem Computer bearbeitet und vergrößert habe, konnte man sehen dass es sich um den Rand irgendeines kleinen Schildes handelte. Zwei der Buchstaben konnte man sogar lesen."

„Und worum handelt es sich nun?" fragte Heero. Es war sonst so gar nicht Trowas Art ihn derart auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Ein Mikroskop," antwortete Trowa.

„Ein Mikroskop?" Chang hörte sich absolut verblüfft an. Heero konnte es ihm nachvollziehen – das war nun wirklich nicht die typische Mordwaffe mit der man es jeden Tag zu tun bekam.

Trowa nickte nur. Erneut drückte er einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und ein anderes Foto erschien auf dem großen Bildschirm. Es handelte sich um eines der Tatortfotos und es zeigte einen Ausschnitt des Labors. Unter anderem war ein Tisch mit drei Mikroskopen darauf zu sehen.

„Die Mikroskope die in der Romefeller Stiftung verwendet werden haben alle einen ziemlich schweren Sockel. Um zu verhindernd dass sie einfach verrutschen oder gar durch einen leichten Stoß vom Tisch fallen können. Und der Abdruck der Wunde passt haargenau auf ebendiesen Sockel."

Heero starrte auf das Foto vor ihm. Trowa hatte recht, diese Mikroskope schienen tatsächlich auf die Tatwaffe zu passen. Er konnte sogar eines der kleinen Schilder erkennen die an jedem Sockel angebracht waren und auf denen der Markenname der Mikroskope stand. Und obwohl er sicherlich niemals von allein auf die Idee gekommen wäre jemanden mit einem Mikroskop zu erschlagen, konnte er sich die Tat gut vorstellen. Die Mikroskope hatten alle einen langen, stabilen ‚Hals' an dem man sie gut halten und damit weit ausholen konnte. Und falls der Mord nicht geplant gewesen war und der Täter einfach nur zur nächstbesten Waffe gegriffen hatte... diese Mikroskope eigneten sich tatsächlich hervorragend dazu.

„Dann müssen wir also nur noch sämtliche Mikroskope im Labor auf Blut untersuchen und wir haben die Tatwaffe," sagte Inspektor Chang zufrieden. „Und wenn wir Glück haben finden wir sogar einen verwertbaren Fingerabdruck darauf."

Heero verzog sein Gesicht leicht. „Ich fürchte..." begann er, „... dass es nicht ganz so einfach wird."

Chang warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu während Trowa nur bestätigend nickte.

„Was genau meinen Sie damit?" hakte der Inspektor nach.

Trowa deutete auf das Foto des Tatortes das noch immer auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war. „In der Stiftung muss es Hunderte von Mikroskopen geben," beantwortete er Changs Frage. „Allein im Labor wo die Leiche lag hab ich ungefähr 15 gezählt. Und um das ganze noch schwerer zu machen, sind alle von der gleichen Marke und vom gleichen Typ. Und ich fürchte das gilt für alle Mikroskope in der Stiftung."

Heero nickte bestätigend. Soweit er sich von seiner Führung am Vormittag her erinnern konnte hatte er keine Mikroskope anderer Bauart gesehen.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht," sagte Chang kopfschüttelnd. „Gut, es kann etwas länger dauern sämtliche Mikroskope auf Blut zu untersuchen, aber sobald Sie dass entsprechende gefunden haben sollte das doch kein weiteres Problem sein."

„Das wäre sicherlich so wenn wir irgendwo anders ermitteln würden als ausgerechnet in einer medizinischen Forschungseinrichtung," sagte Heero. „Aber genau das ist die Romefeller Stiftung. Und es würde mich schon sehr wundern wenn wir nicht mehr als nur ein Mikroskop fänden welches positiv auf menschliches Blut und Gewebe testen würde. Immerhin arbeiten die in der Stiftung jeden Tag damit – da kommen die Geräte sicherlich das eine oder andere Mal damit in Kontakt."

Chang runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit DNA? Selbst wenn mehrere der Mikroskope positiv auf Blut sind, so können Sie doch sicherlich die DNA mit der unseres Opfers abgleichen."

„Erneut muss ich Ihnen antworten, wenn wir irgendwo anders ermitteln würden als ausgerechnet in einer medizinischen Forschungseinrichtung, dann hätten wir damit sicherlich Glück," erwiderte Heero. „Aber genau wie in Krankenhäusern haben die dort die stärksten desinfizierenden Reinigungsmittel überhaupt. Ich kann zwar nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber wenn unser Täter jemand mit einer medizinischen Ausbildung ist – und davon müssen wir ausgehen da es immer mehr danach aussieht als wäre der Täter jemand aus der Stiftung gewesen – dann können wir wohl davon ausgehen dass er über DNA und dergleichen natürlich Bescheid weiß. Und wenn er nur halbwegs intelligent ist, dann hat er die Mordwaffe nach der Tat sofort gereinigt und desinfiziert. Selbst wenn wir noch Spuren finden sollten, so bezweifle ich dass noch genügend DNA übrig ist um einen Vergleich zu machen."

„Wir werden natürlich trotzdem sämtliche Mikroskope untersuchen," warf Trowa ruhig ein. „Auf die Möglichkeit hin dass der Täter irgendetwas übersehen hat. Aber machen Sie sich lieber nicht zu viele Hoffnungen dahingehend."

Inspektor Chang fing an zu fluchen. Heero hob eine Augenbraue – er hatte gar nicht gewußt dass der Inspektor über ein derart farbenfrohes Repertoire an Schimpfworten verfügte. Nach einer Weile – die ziemlich lange dauerte – beruhigte der Inspektor sich schließlich wieder.

„In Ordnung," seufzte er. „Dann suchen wir jetzt also nach dem Motiv. Wenn wir nicht rausfinden können wer, dann finden wir raus warum, und dann kommen wir schon auf das ‚wer'."

„Aber was könnte das Motiv gewesen sein?" warf Heero ein. „Soweit ich gesehen habe hatte Jones keinen Zugang – zumindest nicht offiziell – zu irgendwelchen geheimen Forschungsunterlagen."

Chang warf Heero einen scharfen Blick zu. „Sie haben sich also schon einen Überblick in der Stiftung verschafft, wie? Gut, gut, ich bezweifle dass ich auch nur die Hälfte von dem Zeug kapieren würde. Diesen Teil der Ermittlung überlasse ich gern Ihnen. Sehen Sie sich weiter dort um, vielleicht finden Sie ja was. Und ich werde mir noch mal den Liebhaber vornehmen. Trotz dessen allzu glatten Alibis bin ich immer noch der Meinung dass Marquise irgendwas mit der Tat zu tun hat." Und mit diesen Worten stapfte Chang aus dem Labor.

Heero sah ihm nach und seufzte tief auf. Er hatte gehofft dass er eine erneute Begegnung wie heute Vormittag umgehen könnte. Aber so wie es aussah hatte sich alles und jedes gegen ihn verschworen.

„So," sagte Trowa plötzlich in die Stille hinein und riss Heero so aus seinen Grübeleien. Nachdem Heero sich ihm zugewendet hatte, fuhr Trowa fort, „Das war also dein Freund Quatre."

Heero starrte ihn eine Sekunde verwirrt an, bis sein Gehirn den Gedankengängen seines Kollegen gefolgt war. Offensichtlich spielte Trowa auf die Begegnung vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde an. Heero warf Trowa einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. Er hatte auf einmal ein ganz starkes Gefühl des Deja vu. Er fürchtete sich schon fast vor dem was Trowa als nächstes sagen würde.

„Ich fand ihn... interessant," merkte Trowa auch schon in einem fast plauderhaften Ton an. „Warum hast du ihn mir nicht schon früher vorgestellt?"

* * *

‚Duo Maxwell' stand in großen, kühnen Buchstaben auf dem Schild der Türklingel. Doch statt die Hand zu heben und die Klingel endlich zu betätigen stand Heero nur da, starrte das Namensschild an und rang mit sich selbst.

Zwei Gründe hatten ihn an diesem Abend hierher geführt. Der eine war unproblematisch und offensichtlich – er brauchte Hilfe beim Lösen des Falls. Nachdem Inspektor Chang einfach beschlossen hatte Heero den gesamten medizinischen Anteil der Ermittlungen zu überlassen war Heero klargewesen dass er sich eingehender mit der Romefeller Stiftung und den dort durchgeführten Forschungen beschäftigen müsste.

Und um dass zu tun brauchte er jemand aus der Forschung der sich dort gut auskannte – sonst würde es Monate dauern bis Heero sämtliche Hintergründe durchschaute. Und genau da lag das Problem – der einzige an den Heero sich da wenden konnte war Duo Maxwell.

Zum einen war Duo der einzige in der gesamten Forschungseinrichtung bei dem Heero sich absolut sicher sein konnte dass er nicht der Mörder war. Und zum anderen glaubte Heero nicht dass Quatre ihm soweit entgegen kommen und jemand anderen abkommandieren würde, der ihm alles erklärte. Also blieb nur Duo.

Doch das war nur der erste Grund, und der der Heero die wenigsten Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Der andere Grund waren all die Dinge die Quatre am Vormittag zu ihm gesagt hatte. Konnte er sich tatsächlich irren was Duo betraf? Nach jenen ersten Wochen nach dem Praktikum in denen Heero jede Sekunde auf einen Anruf des langhaarigen Arztes gewartet hatte und jedes Mal wie ein Irrer zu seinem Mobiltelefon gestürzt sobald dieses geklingelt hatte – in der Hoffnung es wäre Duo – hatte er es vorgezogen so wenig wie möglich an den jungen Arzt zu denken. Er hatte nicht von ihm reden wollen, er hatte nicht von ihm hören wollen, und so hatte er rigoros jeden Gedanken so tief wie möglich in sich begraben.

Doch dann hatte er Duo hier wiedergesehen, und es war als ob überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen war. Der alte Schmerz war auf einmal wieder da gewesen, in voller Stärke und frisch wie vor fünf Jahren. Doch auch wenn Heero wie schon vor fünf Jahren am liebsten alles wieder von sich geschoben hätte, so hatten die Umstände – und Quatre! – dafür gesorgt dass er immer wieder mit Duo Maxwell zusammentraf.

Und obwohl sie sich beide nicht wirklich freundlich begegnet waren so hatte es diese paar Stunden gegeben in denen Duo Heero in der Stiftung herumgeführt hatte. Diese paar Stunden in denen sie beide sich voll und ganz nur auf ihre Jobs konzentriert hatten und jegliche persönlichen Gefühle außen vor gelassen hatte. Und Heero hatte sich dabei ertappt dass er sich fast so gefühlt hatte wie damals als er sich mit dem jungen Arzt zusammen plaudernd im Arztzimmer die Nachtschichten um die Ohren geschlagen hatte.

Doch den eigentlichen Ausschlag dafür dass er jetzt hier stand waren Quatres Worte gewesen. Auch wenn der Blonde ein manipulativer Mistkerl war, so war er dennoch nicht grausam. Er hätte Heero niemals dazu gezwungen Zeit mit Duo zu verbringen wenn er den Langhaarigen für jemanden hielte der mit den Gefühlen seiner Mitmenschen spielte. Quatre war ganz genau wie er behauptet hatte ein sehr guter Menschenkenner, und wenn er sagte dass Duos Charakter nicht dem eines Playboys entsprach...

Heero seufzte tief. Er würde es Quatre gegenüber wahrscheinlich niemals zugeben, aber der Blonde hatte recht. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden was die Wahrheit war. Er musste seinen Stolz überwinden und Duo fragen. Und vielleicht... vielleicht wäre auch eine kleine Entschuldigung angebracht, dafür wie er Duo während des ersten Verhörs angefahren hatte.

Doch das alles war eben leichter gesagt als getan. Heero hatte solange im Labor herumgetrödelt wie er konnte ohne irgendwelche Fragen heraufzubeschwören. Nachdem Trowa die Anweisung gegeben hatte dass sämtliche Mikroskope der Stiftung beschlagnahmt wurden – was einen riesigen Aufschrei von Seiten der Stiftung provoziert hatte – hatte Heero eigentlich gedacht dass er sich damit für die nächsten paar Tage beschäftigen könnte.

Allerdings hatte er dabei wohl falsch gedacht. Denn Trowa hatte ihn einfach vor die Tür gesetzt mit dem Hinweis, dass der Inspektor schließlich wolle dass Heero sich genauer mit den Vorgängen der Stiftung beschäftigte und er im übrigen auch ganz gut allein zurechtkäme. Und zur Not gäbe es noch genügend andere Mitarbeiter die Trowa bei dieser doch recht simplen Aufgabe helfen konnten.

Also hatte Heero sich in seine Auto gesetzt und war zu der Adresse gefahren die Duo angegeben hatte als er als Zeuge verhört worden war. Was ihn wieder zu diesem Augenblick hier brachte – vor Duos Haustür stehend und die Hand zögerlich zum klingeln erhoben.

Heero seufzte und gab sich einen Ruck. Es brachte schließlich nichts wenn er noch länger hier stünde. Außerdem, nicht auszudenken wenn Duo ihn hier so entdecken würde – wie ein Idiot minutenlang vor seiner Haustür stehend ohne zu klingeln!

Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken streckte Heero die Hand schließlich ganz aus und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Er konnte die Klingel leise durch das Haus hallen hören, und kurz darauf näherten sich auch schon Schritte der Tür.

Als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete war Heero gewappnet. Er holte tief Luft, blickte Duo direkt in dessen vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen und sagte, „Hallo Duo."


	17. Teil 2: Kapitel 8

**Titel: **Streng vertraulich  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Beta:** Laren  
**Disclaimer & Warnungen:** siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Duo starrte Heero volle zehn Sekunden lang stumm an. Das letzte womit er jemals gerechnet hätte war dass Heero ihn hier bei ihm zu Hause besuchen würde.

„Heero," erwiderte er schließlich die Begrüßung nachdem er sich ein wenig von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. „Was bringt dich hierher?"

„Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Heero mit ruhiger Stimme. „Wir müssen reden und ich würde das lieber nicht hier an der Haustür machen."

Oh, oh, das hörte sich wirklich ernst an. Mit einem Nicken öffnete Duo die Tür weiter, winkte Heero hinein und folgte ihm leicht schuldbewusst ins Haus. Er konnte sich wirklich nur einen Grund vorstellen warum Heero jetzt hier war – Quatre hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und hatte sich beim CSI über Heero beschwert. Und wie Duo Quatre kannte hatte er garantiert auch darauf bestanden dass der verantwortliche Mitarbeiter entsprechend diszipliniert worden war – und da Quatre nun mal einer der einflussreichsten Männer der Stadt war hatten Heeros Vorgesetzte es sicherlich nicht gewagt diese Beschwerde einfach zu ignorieren. Duo konnte es Heero wirklich nicht verdenken dass dieser jetzt hier war um Duo dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Schließlich war das ganze ja Duos Schuld.

„Hör zu," sagte er deshalb auch gleich sobald sie beide im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe das wirklich nicht beabsichtigt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass mein Boss dir Ärger bereiten würde dann hätte ich mich nie bei ihm beschwert. Ich kann verstehen dass du sauer bist deswegen, aber wenn es hilft komme ich gerne mit und sage deinen Vorgesetzten, dass das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war."

„Was?" Heero starrte ihn völlig perplex an. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Oh." Vielleicht wusste Heero ja noch gar nichts von der Beschwerde? Naja, jetzt half es auch nichts mehr, jetzt hatte Duo sich schon verplappert. Da sollte er besser gleich mit der Wahrheit rausrücken – außerdem konnte es sicherlich nichts schaden wenn Heero gewarnt war.

„Naja, nach deinem Besuch in der Stiftung heute," begann Duo mit einem kleinen, entschuldigenden Schulterzucken, „war ich etwas aufgebracht und ich fürchte ich habe ein paar unüberlegte Bemerkungen meinem Boss gegenüber gemacht. Leider hat er das ziemlich ernst genommen. Er wollte eine offizielle Beschwerde beim CSI einreichen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Heero, aber ich fürchte ich hab dich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht." Duo senkte schnell den Kopf um zu verhindern dass Heero die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. So sehr er sich auch über Heero ärgerte, so hatte er ihm dennoch keine Probleme verursachen wollen. Und schon gar nicht in seinem Beruf, wo doch die Ursache rein privat war und nichts mit dem Job zu tun hatte.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Grabesstille und Duo befürchtete schon das Schlimmste – einen völlig aufgebrachten Heero der sich nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten konnte ihn windelweich zu prügeln. Umso überraschter war er dann als Heero schließlich mit völlig ruhiger Stimme fragte, „Dein Boss? Du sprichst nicht zufällig von Quatre Winner, oder?"

Duo hob den Kopf und blinzelte verblüfft. Heeros Stimme hatte zwar ruhig geklungen, aber auch seltsam gepresst. Und als er Heero jetzt ansah, erkannte er auch wieso. Der Japaner hatte die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen und schien seine Worte dazwischen hervorzupressen. Auch seine restliche Körperhaltung wirkte äußerst angespannt.

Als Duo schließlich langsam nickte schien Heero regelrecht zu explodieren. Er warf die Arme in die Luft, fing an aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab zu stapfen und fluchte laut vor sich hin. Duo konnte nichts anderes tun als ihm einfach nur fasziniert zuzusehen. Erstens kannte er Heero so überhaupt nicht – der Heero an den er sich noch von vor fünf Jahren erinnern konnte war niemals derartig ausgeflippt. Und zweitens verblüffte ihn die Wortwahl des Japaners derart dass er einfach nicht dazu kam etwas zu sagen.

„Dieser kleine, hinterlistige, manipulative Bastard!" kam Heero schließlich zum Ende der Tirade und blieb mit in die Hüften gestützten Armen vor Duo stehen.

„Wer?" fragte Duo blinzelnd.

„Wer wohl?" konterte Heero. „Quatre. Quatre ich-kann-meine-intriganten-kleinen-Finger-nicht-aus-dem-Leben-meiner-Freunde-lassen Winner."

„Du kennst Quatre?" fragte Duo verblüfft.

„Kennen? Hah!" Heero warf erneut die Hände in die Luft. „Diese kleine Ratte mischt sich schon in mein Leben ein seit wir noch Windeln trugen!" Heero seufzte einmal tief und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, was diese in alle Richtungen zu Berge stehen ließ. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen dass Quatre eine Beschwerde beim CSI einreicht wegen mir," sagte er schließlich und blickte Duo zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seines Ausbruchs direkt an. „Er wird wohl kaum seinen besten Freund in Schwierigkeiten bringen, nachdem er selbst eigentlich erst für die ganze Situation verantwortlich ist."

Duo starrte Heero für eine Sekunde lang ungläubig an, dann sank das soeben gehörte tatsächlich ein. „Du meinst… er hat das alles inszeniert? Er wusste die ganze Zeit dass wir uns kennen? Und dass du derjenige warst der heute in der Stiftung war? Er hat mir am Telefon zugehört wie ich mich über seinen besten Freund aufgeregt habe, und dann hat er auch noch so getan als würde er dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen, und mir für den Rest des Tages ein schlechtes Gewissen beschert, und für was? Damit er etwas zu lachen hat oder wie?" Gegen Ende war Duos Stimme so laut geworden dass er schon fast schrie.

„Ich fürchte, dass das wohl meine Schuld ist." Nun war es an Heero schuldbewusst dreinzusehen. „Ich hab ihm erzählt woher wir uns kennen und was damals vor fünf Jahren geschehen ist. Und Quatre… naja, ich denke das war seine Art mir zu 'helfen'. Er hat es sicherlich nur gut gemeint – er meint es IMMER nur gut – nur seine Methoden lassen leider oft etwas zu wünschen übrig."

„Dieser hinterhältige Mistkerl!" schimpfte Duo und ließ sich frustriert auf sein Sofa fallen.

Es tut mir sehr leid – ich entschuldige mich hier bei allen Fans die wohl überglücklich waren weil es endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel gegeben hat. Wie ihr sehen könnt hab ich zumindest mit dem neuen Kapitel angefangen, auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz fertig bin.

Das Problem ist, dass uns (und mit uns meine ich eine Menge Autoren aus dem Bereich Yaoi und/oder m/m) ein ungeheuerlicher Geschichten Diebstahl zugetragen worden ist. Auf einer Seite „Nur für Jungs" – NFJ – hat einer der Moderatoren – „Master" – frech etliche Geschichten von etlichen Autoren sowohl von als auch von gestohlen und sie dort als seine eigenen veröffentlicht.

Als das endlich aufkam, gab es natürlich etliche Proteste, woraufhin die Seite kurzfristig einfach gelöscht wurde. Das Forum, in dem die Geschichten veröffentlicht wurden, existiert aber noch. Leider muss man sich dort registrieren um die Beiträge zu lesen, und – oh Wunder über Wunder – die Registrierungsfunktion wurde kurzerhand deaktiviert.

Bevor das alles geschah war es mir aber noch möglich einige der Geschichten dort anzusehen, und mir ist aufgefallen, dass „Master" anscheinend die Geschichten vorher noch nicht einmal liest sondern sie einfach nur mit copy&paste kopiert hat (es waren z.T. noch Fußnoten von mir in meinen Geschichten vorhanden).

Deshalb habe ich dieses halbe Kapitel hier hochgeladen – ich hoffe einfach dass der Kerl trotz etlicher empörter Originalautoren immer noch so frech ist und hingeht und weiterhin neue Kapitel der work-in-progress Geschichten klaut und unter seinem Namen veröffentlicht. Und zwar wieder ohne sie zu lesen einfach mit copy&paste.

Sollte ich mich geirrt haben, Hut ab, lieber „Master", bist doch nicht so dumm wie ich gedacht habe. Sollte ich recht haben, so möchte ich hiermit alle Leser auf NFJ, die dies hier lesen, auffordern:

„Bitte meldet euch bei mir. Soweit ich sehen kann ist keine einzige Geschichte die „Master" bisher veröffentlicht hat, auch wirklich von ihm selbst geschrieben hat. Was dieser Mann da betreibt ist Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums, und selbst wenn das bei Fanfiction eher eine Grauzone ist, so trifft es mich und alle anderen betroffenen Autoren zutiefst. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als so etwas für einen Autor!"

Jeder der selbst schon einmal eine Geschichte geschrieben hat, weiß wie man manchmal stundenlang vor dem PC sitzen kann, und den blinkenden Cursor anstarrt, weil es einfach nicht weitergeht, und was für ein wundervolles Gefühl es ist wenn man einen Satz, ein Kapitel, eine ganze Geschichte endlich vollendet hat. Wenn alles ganz genauso ist wie man es haben wollte, wenn jeder Satz – zumindest in den eigenen Augen – ein kleines Kunstwerk ist, an dem man ewig gebastelt hat, das man stunden- und tagelang in Kopf gedreht und gewendet hat, bis es endlich passt.

Und dann geht einfach jemand daher und klaut das, und gibt es als sein eigenes Werk aus, und hat dann auch noch die Frechheit, empört zu tun, wenn die richtigen Autoren die diese Geschichten in stundenlanger liebevoller Arbeit zu Papier gebracht haben, ihm dieses Plagiat vorhalten.

„Also, meldet euch bei mir. Meine Email Adresse ist: empoerte. autoren at vorsicht-bissig. de (einfach die Leerzeichen löschen). Falls ihr mir immer noch nicht glaubt, so könnt ihr ganz einfach auf www. yaoi. de und www. fanfiction. net (ebenfalls Leerzeichen löschen) nach den Titeln von „Masters" Geschichten suchen, und ihr werdet feststellen, dass diese Geschichten von ganz anderen Autoren geschrieben wurden – und zwar schon Jahre bevor „Master" sie bei euch veröffentlicht hat."

Dies hier ist kein Angriff auf die Seite NFJ, und auch nicht auf die Admins und die Mitglieder dieses entsprechenden Forums. Dies hier richtet sich einzig und allein gegen „Master" der auf schnelle und einfach Art und Weise das Lob einheimsen will, das anderen zusteht.

„Also, ich zähl auf euch, und darauf dass ihr lieber dem richtigen Autor sagen wollt ob euch eine Geschichte gefallen hat oder nicht. Lasst euch nicht von „Master" in diese Schlammschlacht mit hineinziehen."

Duo starrte Heero volle zehn Sekunden lang stumm an. Das letzte womit er jemals gerechnet hätte war dass Heero ihn hier bei ihm zu Hause besuchen würde.

„Heero," erwiderte er schließlich die Begrüßung nachdem er sich ein wenig von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. „Was bringt dich hierher?"

„Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Heero mit ruhiger Stimme. „Wir müssen reden und ich würde das lieber nicht hier an der Haustür machen."

Oh, oh, das hörte sich wirklich ernst an. Mit einem Nicken öffnete Duo die Tür weiter, winkte Heero hinein und folgte ihm leicht schuldbewusst ins Haus. Er konnte sich wirklich nur einen Grund vorstellen warum Heero jetzt hier war – Quatre hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und hatte sich beim CSI über Heero beschwert. Und wie Duo Quatre kannte hatte er garantiert auch darauf bestanden dass der verantwortliche Mitarbeiter entsprechend diszipliniert worden war – und da Quatre nun mal einer der einflussreichsten Männer der Stadt war hatten Heeros Vorgesetzte es sicherlich nicht gewagt diese Beschwerde einfach zu ignorieren. Duo konnte es Heero wirklich nicht verdenken dass dieser jetzt hier war um Duo dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Schließlich war das ganze ja Duos Schuld.

„Hör zu," sagte er deshalb auch gleich sobald sie beide im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe das wirklich nicht beabsichtigt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass mein Boss dir Ärger bereiten würde dann hätte ich mich nie bei ihm beschwert. Ich kann verstehen dass du sauer bist deswegen, aber wenn es hilft komme ich gerne mit und sage deinen Vorgesetzten, dass das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war."

„Was?" Heero starrte ihn völlig perplex an. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Oh." Vielleicht wusste Heero ja noch gar nichts von der Beschwerde? Naja, jetzt half es auch nichts mehr, jetzt hatte Duo sich schon verplappert. Da sollte er besser gleich mit der Wahrheit rausrücken – außerdem konnte es sicherlich nichts schaden wenn Heero gewarnt war.

„Naja, nach deinem Besuch in der Stiftung heute," begann Duo mit einem kleinen, entschuldigenden Schulterzucken, „war ich etwas aufgebracht und ich fürchte ich habe ein paar unüberlegte Bemerkungen meinem Boss gegenüber gemacht. Leider hat er das ziemlich ernst genommen. Er wollte eine offizielle Beschwerde beim CSI einreichen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Heero, aber ich fürchte ich hab dich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht." Duo senkte schnell den Kopf um zu verhindern dass Heero die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. So sehr er sich auch über Heero ärgerte, so hatte er ihm dennoch keine Probleme verursachen wollen. Und schon gar nicht in seinem Beruf, wo doch die Ursache rein privat war und nichts mit dem Job zu tun hatte.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Grabesstille und Duo befürchtete schon das Schlimmste – einen völlig aufgebrachten Heero der sich nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten konnte ihn windelweich zu prügeln. Umso überraschter war er dann als Heero schließlich mit völlig ruhiger Stimme fragte, „Dein Boss? Du sprichst nicht zufällig von Quatre Winner, oder?"

Duo hob den Kopf und blinzelte verblüfft. Heeros Stimme hatte zwar ruhig geklungen, aber auch seltsam gepresst. Und als er Heero jetzt ansah, erkannte er auch wieso. Der Japaner hatte die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen und schien seine Worte dazwischen hervorzupressen. Auch seine restliche Körperhaltung wirkte äußerst angespannt.

Als Duo schließlich langsam nickte schien Heero regelrecht zu explodieren. Er warf die Arme in die Luft, fing an aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab zu stapfen und fluchte laut vor sich hin. Duo konnte nichts anderes tun als ihm einfach nur fasziniert zuzusehen. Erstens kannte er Heero so überhaupt nicht – der Heero an den er sich noch von vor fünf Jahren erinnern konnte war niemals derartig ausgeflippt. Und zweitens verblüffte ihn die Wortwahl des Japaners derart dass er einfach nicht dazu kam etwas zu sagen.

„Dieser kleine, hinterlistige, manipulative Bastard!" kam Heero schließlich zum Ende der Tirade und blieb mit in die Hüften gestützten Armen vor Duo stehen.

„Wer?" fragte Duo blinzelnd.

„Wer wohl?" konterte Heero. „Quatre. Quatre ich-kann-meine-intriganten-kleinen-Finger-nicht-aus-dem-Leben-meiner-Freunde-lassen Winner."

„Du kennst Quatre?" fragte Duo verblüfft.

„Kennen? Hah!" Heero warf erneut die Hände in die Luft. „Diese kleine Ratte mischt sich schon in mein Leben ein seit wir noch Windeln trugen!" Heero seufzte einmal tief und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, was diese in alle Richtungen zu Berge stehen ließ. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen dass Quatre eine Beschwerde beim CSI einreicht wegen mir," sagte er schließlich und blickte Duo zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seines Ausbruchs direkt an. „Er wird wohl kaum seinen besten Freund in Schwierigkeiten bringen, nachdem er selbst eigentlich erst für die ganze Situation verantwortlich ist."

Duo starrte Heero für eine Sekunde lang ungläubig an, dann sank das soeben gehörte tatsächlich ein. „Du meinst… er hat das alles inszeniert? Er wusste die ganze Zeit dass wir uns kennen? Und dass du derjenige warst der heute in der Stiftung war? Er hat mir am Telefon zugehört wie ich mich über seinen besten Freund aufgeregt habe, und dann hat er auch noch so getan als würde er dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen, und mir für den Rest des Tages ein schlechtes Gewissen beschert, und für was? Damit er etwas zu lachen hat oder wie?" Gegen Ende war Duos Stimme so laut geworden dass er schon fast schrie.

„Ich fürchte, dass das wohl meine Schuld ist." Nun war es an Heero schuldbewusst dreinzusehen. „Ich hab ihm erzählt woher wir uns kennen und was damals vor fünf Jahren geschehen ist. Und Quatre… naja, ich denke das war seine Art mir zu 'helfen'. Er hat es sicherlich nur gut gemeint – er meint es IMMER nur gut – nur seine Methoden lassen leider oft etwas zu wünschen übrig."

„Dieser hinterhältige Mistkerl!" schimpfte Duo und ließ sich frustriert auf sein Sofa fallen.

„Aber warte, der wird sein blaues Wunder schon noch erleben!" Und mit diesen Worten griff Duo zum Telefon.


End file.
